Guardián de las Estrellas Negras
by Apolonia86
Summary: Secuela de 'Mensaje en una botella' UA Bardock finalmente comienza su búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras. Un fic de Gamest Link.
1. La venganza de Bardock

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**El Guardi****án**** de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

Bardock atravesó la nieve y el hielo, manteniendo su armadura de consejero para este propósito específico. La larga capa oscura lo mantenía apenas abrigado y levemente cuerdo. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí en un lugar tan desolado? Supuestamente este es el último paradero posible del brujo Babidi. El que fue en parte responsable de volver a Kakarotto en lo que fue. Jurándose que eventualmente vengaría a su hijo más joven una vez después de poner orden en la Vía Láctea.

Habiendo hecho casi todo eso, estableció su propia misión.

Alimentado por la venganza Bardock continuó a través de la tormenta de nieve. De alguna manera deseando que todavía tuviera su capacidad psíquica para encontrar al imbécil mucho más rápido. Fue difícil al principio. Al igual que trabajar con una extremidad perdida desde que Turles lo deseó a la vida con las Esferas del Dragón. Pero como un sueño él recordaba su experiencia en la otra vida. Prometiéndole a Kakarotto que evitaría que Babidi usara a cualquier otra persona de la misma manera que lo había usado a él. Incluso si le tomara toda la eternidad a Bardock cazar al mago como el perro que era.

Entonces vio a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo usando un traje naranja. ¡Pero eso sería imposible! Goku regresó a su realidad, después de cumplir la súplica de ayuda de Bardock. Sin embargo eso es lo que vio ante sus ojos preguntándose si realmente se había vuelto loco por el frío. Él ignoró a la figura hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él. Dándole a Bardock la misma mirada apenada que le había dado antes de irse.

"¿Nunca vas a descansar de esta búsqueda de venganza?" Goku preguntó.

Caminando a través de él juró que escuchó los pasos de Goku siguiéndolo. "No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías." Dijo Bardock a la ilusión.

"¿Qué obtendrás de todo esto Bardock... Padre?" dijo la ilusión de Goku mientras sus pies parecían hacer crujir la nieve bajo él, "Matar a Babidi no te traerá de vuelta a Kakarotto. No vale la pena matarse a uno mismo por tratar de buscar a alguien que puede estar muerto ya."

"¡Esto no se trata de traer a Kakarotto de regreso Goku!" Bardock dijo respondiendo a la ilusión sin preocuparse si era falsa. Tener algo de que hablar era mejor que nada. "Esto se trata de detenerlo de hacerle esto a alguien más. A través de Kakarotto Babibi casi conquista todo el universo. No todo eso fue su culpa y nadie debería tener que pasar por eso. Realmente no espero que lo entiendas. Nunca has tomado venganza por nadie."

Por estar congelado casi hasta los huesos, Bardock mantuvo sus palabras niveladas y centradas. Él era un hombre en misión.

Luego finalmente dejó de caminar, esperando que cualquiera chocara contra su espalda, cuando no vio a nadie alrededor y vio que estaba sólo, otra vez.

Sacudiendo su cabeza continuó. Tratando que su scouter lo dirigiera a encontrarlo a través de varios poderes de pelea agrupados en el área a la que se dirigía, con rumbo al este. Contento que su scouter no fallara en temperaturas bajo cero.

Tanto como su cuerpo quería rendirse él presionó más hasta que la tormenta de blanca nieve se volvió oscura. Repentinamente en la oscuridad él vio una flama, dándose cuenta que había estado tumbado pero sentado. Contento que podía sentir el suelo bajo él también como sus extremidades. Echando un vistazo a sus alrededores encontró que estaba en una profunda caverna y no estaba solo. El otro estaba envuelto en ropa que todavía revelaban sus ojos, eran alienígenas con un pigmento lavanda.

Inteligente estar completamente cubierto en este clima.

"No es muy prudente aventurarse en este semejante clima sin la vestimenta apropiada..." Dijo una amable y paciente voz, todavía era difícil decir su sexo, "Bardock."

"¿Tomo eso como que nos conocimos en otro lugar antes?" Bardock preguntó secamente.

"No. Nunca nos hemos conocido hasta que te encontré desmayado por las frígidas temperaturas. Es sólo cortesía común ayudar a otros en necesidad." Luego finalmente se volteó a Bardock, "¿Estás seguro que te estás dirigiendo por el camino correcto?"

Bardock puso su frente en su mano, realmente deseando tener su capacidad psíquica todavía. Sería mucho más fácil decir quién o que era esta persona. Claramente que es un Telépata, o simplemente estaba haciendo conclusiones.

"Estoy seguro de eso," dijo Bardock, "a menos que la información que recibí fuera otra falla."

"Altamente improbable, ¿pero como lo sabes?" añadió luego más para mantener una conversación, "Sólo de un viajero a otro."

"Es personal. No esperaría que lo entienda."

"El camino de la venganza es uno oscuro. Uno casi diría que es una debilidad de la que cualquiera se podría aprovechar. He visto innumerables personas caer en esta trampa. ¿Es el odio lo que lo impulsa, o el amor?"

"Te estás metiendo en cosas que no te importan." Bardock dijo en un bajo tono de voz amenazador.

La persona se levantó, "Perdón, no quise decir nada con eso." Mantuvieron sus voces niveladas, "¿Pero cuántos planetas ha buscado antes de este?"

"Seis."

"Hmm... Sólo para conocer a la persona que ha estado buscando aquí en este planeta." Se dieron la espalda haciendo que Bardock ganara su ceño fruncido, "Pero tenga cuidado, muchos otros han intentado y fracasaron. Tan frágil como es Babidi no necesita fuerza. Has sido advertido." Comenzaron a alejarse.

"¡Espera!" Bardock se puso de pie un poco mareado, "¿Un nombre?"

"El único nombre que tengo," Miraron sobre sus hombros, "Shin."

"¿Shin?" Bardock preguntó poniéndoselo en su memoria.

"Extraño, que deba ayudarlo a protegerse, sólo para ayudarlo una segunda vez en acercarlo a su destino. Adiós Bardock. Quizá la próxima vez que nos encontremos... todavía seas tú mismo." Con eso Shin se alejó en dirección a la salida de la caverna.

Ahí estaba esa vieja sensación de Bardock que aparecía cuando sentía que estaba siendo observado y que lo miraban por los alrededores... nada. Quitándose la paranoia voló en la dirección opuesta, profundizándose más profundo en la caverna.

----------

"Este parece ser prometedor..."

----------

"¿Qué demonios quiso decir con frágil pero que no necesita fuerza?" Bardock se preguntó a sí mismo antes de aterrizar en la caverna. _Parece que mi suerte ha terminado finalmente por atraparme_, pensó. Agazapándose cerca de la orilla Bardock vio una docena de personas abajo al igual que una nave.

Revisando el scouter esto confirmó todo el nivel de poder que había leído antes estaban ahora bajo sus pies.

"Una impresionante colección, ¿no lo dirías?" Bardock se volteó, sorprendido de ver a una persona diferente, "¡ROMPER MENTES!"

El mismo ataque que Bardock creó fue usado contra él, llevándolo al borde y llorando de dolor. Sus peores recuerdos resurgieron en destellos, dejándolo aturdido. Procediendo de todo el terreno y rápidamente, con los reflejos de un gato aterrizó de pie. Afortunadamente todos esos años de entrenamiento llegaron mientras ahora era atacado por todas partes. Sosteniéndose bastante bien, hasta que se resbaló recibiendo una patada en su espalda, y puñetazos en el estómago que lo golpearon contra la pared tras él.

Sin saber que una de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra que Bardock había cargado cayó, rodando.

Recogida por otro, "Hazte a un lado, y déjame ver que pequeño roedor voló a nuestra red." El pequeño personaje caminó, Babidi, momentáneamente sorprendido, "¡Tú!" Frunció el ceño.

Una vez que Bardock vio a ese idiota emerger de la multitud su sangre hirvió ante la vista del asesino de Kakarotto. Perdió control al entrar en un ataque de ira. Luchando para liberarse de una fuerza desconocida que lo mantenía inmovilizado a la pared.

El otro personaje se movió a un lado con los ojos brillantes de un púrpura infernal. Tuvo un poco de sentido en cómo estaba limitado en la pared, "Sorprendente, incluso las temperaturas bajo cero no son suficientes para detenerlo."

Babidi murmuró levantando la Esfera de cuatro estrellas oscuras. Mirando fijamente en ella como una bola de cristal viendo el oscuro pasado de Bardock. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro mirando con regocijo. _Bardock y su equipo mataban a escala planetaria, a través de todo el camino hasta que él y Kakarotto se zambulleron en sus acuosas tumbas. Bardock está sobreviviendo y jura venganza. _Babidi lentamente bajó la bola con una sonrisa, siempre se había preguntado como el Rey de todos los Saiyajin había muerto.

"Una verdadera pena, al final realmente era débil. Fue a través de ese Saiyajin que casi sostuve al universo en mi domino. Pero al igual que muchos otros antes que él puede ser fácilmente reemplazado. Oh bien simple basura." La sonrisa de Babibi se extendió a una amplia sonrisa viendo la ardiente rabia que aparecía en los ojos de Bardock. "Sí, creo que puedo usar esto." Se volteó a la nave.

Lo enfureció aún más escuchar que Kakarotto ni siquiera le importaba a Babidi.

El otro liberó a Bardock, "¡Tráelo aquí!". Muchos hombres forzaron a Bardock a arrodillarse con una gran dificultad. "Él puede ser muy útil. ¿Me pregunto si es algún pariente de sangre? Yo, Bibidi, podría ser capaz de continuar mi conquista del universo. Dependiendo, si él es un luchador igual de fuerte..." alzó su mano sobre la frente de Bardock y comenzó a cantar en una extraña lengua.

Fue un gran error acercar tanto a un Saiyajin enfurecido.

Pudo sentir a Bibidi aprovecharse de la ira dentro de él, casi haciéndola incrementarse a su máximo. Temblando por ella, haciendo que su ki aumente involuntariamente. La 'M' se estaba ubicando en él mientras el Mago ganaba control. El odio de Bardock por Babidi ardía y en el último segundo, sin embardo, antes de ser completamente consumido recordó...

_...Kakarotto se alejó de Bardock decepcionado por si era abandonado otra vez, "Realmente me debería acostumbrar a esto."..._

Bardock tomó control, aumentando su ki por sí mismo hasta llegar a Súper Saiyajin. Algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de Kakarotto. La fuerza del repentino aumento golpeó a los sujetos, liberándolo. Saliendo por Bibidi estaba seguro que había cubierto su boca, amordazándolo así ya no podía recitar el hechizo. Babidi, el pequeño cobarde trató de huir de Bardock que lo tomó por el cuello haciéndolo soltar la Esfera del Dragón.

Acercándolos a los dos, cara a cara, "Ardan en el Infierno..." Bardock bajó su vos amenazadoramente, "¡esto es sólo dulce misericordia comparado a lo que Kakarotto les va a hacer por la Eternidad!"

Las pequeñas extremidades de Babibi temblaron del pánico y se aflojaron ante el agarre de Bardock lo suficiente para dejarlo chirriar, "¡Atrápalo!"

Bardock arrojó a Bibidi sobre el hombro mientras los luchadores aparecían. ¡No podía creer el número de luchadores que tenían! Una vez que la cabeza de Bibidi hizo contacto con el primero Bardock les arrancó la existencia... de este plano.

Aún sosteniendo al gritón mago, Bardock peleó con los demás. Había demasiados y aún seguía tratando de pelear con ellos, dejando a la mayoría inconsciente. Una vez que todos cayeron tomó al mago para encararlo otra vez, "¡Por favor ten piedad!" Rogó.

"¡PIEDAD!" Bardock gritó, "Si esto no fuese una promesa a mi hijo de detenerte la tendría..." Bardock dijo retorciendo a Babidi y desintegrando al pequeño sujeto.

Tomando un respiro para saborear su venganza, Bardock bajó su poder... pero parecía sólo... tan... vacío. Kakarotto seguía muerto... sí, es cierto, Kakarotto... esto fue por él. "Descansa en paz Kakarotto..." Bardock susurró, "nadie más sufrirá lo que tuviste que pasar nunca más." Bardock se conformó con eso.

La 'M' abandonó la piel de Bardock en un vapor púrpura.

Escuchando un chasquido de rocas Bardock rápidamente se volteó hacia su fuente. Era Shin.

"Puedo ver que finalmente has tenido éxito." Dijo ligeramente agradecido con el pequeño pie del muchacho que se movía. "Extraño. Me dijeron que no habían sobrevivientes Saiyajin."

"¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?"

Shin angostó sus ojos por el grosero tono de voz, "¿Más o menos lo que tu quieres Bardock?"

"¿No eres sólo un viajero o si Shin?" Bardock dijo recuperando la Esfera del Dragón del suelo.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, "Puedo ver que te he subestimado." Shin arrojó su mortaja revelándose como un ser púrpura con un cabello platino, y un atuendo más cómodo. "La verdad es, como tú he estado buscando a Babidi desde hace un tiempo. Estaba seguro que una vez que lo acabaran aquí se dirigiría a otro planeta. Perdóneme," Se agachó, "honestamente pensé que Babidi te tenía. ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo Saiyajin no pueden controlados igualmente?"

"Nuestro orgullo," Bardock dijo.

"Extraño." Shin tomó esto en la memoria antes de darse cuenta, "He sido grosero, no me he presentado formalmente. Soy el Supremo Kai, Shin."

"Bueno, yo era el asesor del Rey de todos los Saiyajin..." Bardock se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, bueno todavía planeo en ir al planeta al que se estaban dirigiendo. Viendo que lo he subestimado más de una vez puedo ver ahora que es lo suficientemente fuerte. Tiene todo el derecho a arrepentirse."

"¡Suéltalo ya!" Bardock estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

"Necesito llegar a la Tierra para cuidar algunos asuntos y también sucede ser el planeta," apuntó él, "donde podrá averiguar todo lo que necesita sobre las Esferas del Dragón."

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" Bardock preguntó. Parecía muy convincente.

Shin se estaba echando atrás, "¿No sabe lo que hace Kai?" Vio a Bardock alzar una confundida ceja, obteniendo un suspiro del Supremo Kai, "Somos guardianes, por no decir Dioses."

"Seguro." Dijo no creyéndole y caminando hacia Shin, "¿Por qué la Tierra?"

"Le mostraré." Shin tomó el codo de Bardock antes de desaparecer.

----------


	2. Bienvenido a la Tierra

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**El Guardi****án**** de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

Era un alegre día brillante y soleado, con muy pocas nubes en el cielo. Sólo una ligera brisa pasó por el valle, ideal para que las niñas hicieran fiestas del té y jugaran con animales... hasta que dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiendo a las niñas.

"Lindo," comentó Bardock, mirando a la niña correr a su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El Supremo Kai parpadeó, "No quise hacer eso." Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de moverla en esa dirección.

"Recuérdame, ¿por qué estamos aquí?" Bardock miró a su alrededor admirando el gran espacio abierto mientras el Supremo Kai explicaba. Algo sobre el cielo azul parecía tan relajante, él césped verde contribuía a eso también, como lo hacían las púrpuras montañas en la distancia —parece más como el Paraíso que hablaban los Ancianos cuando él era un niño. Pero un lugar donde sólo muy pocos Saiyajin podían ir después de morir.

"La razón por la que lo traje aquí es porque tal vez pueda ayudarme. Cuando destruyó la Tierra hace tantos años atrás dejó flotando algunos escombros, perdidos en el espacio. Lo que es inofensivo mientas estén dormidos en un lugar donde ninguna vida pueda sobrevivir. Sin embargo una vez que la Tierra fue restaurada volvió a su forma original." Shin miró sobre su hombro, "No estoy tratando de decir que fue una mala elección traer de regreso a este planeta. Sólo estoy diciendo que nunca intenté que Majin Buu volviera donde Bibidi y su hijo Babidi para que puedan recuperarlo."

Bardock se detuvo en sus pensamientos confundido, "¿Eran familia?"

"De hecho, sin embargó está más allá de mí como Bibidi volvió a la vida. Yo me encargué de él después que dejó latente a Majin Buu."

"¡Maldición! ¿Así que es posible que cualquiera de ellos vuelva?" Bardock dijo, considerando que su venganza podría haber servido para nada.

"Posiblemente, sí."

"¿Entonces dónde está este Majin Buu?" Bardock preguntó volviendo al tema.

"¿Entonces me ayudará después de todo?" se volteó a Bardock recibiendo un corto asentimiento, "Está bien" El Supremo Kai continuó, "Con toda honestidad... no sé. Es por eso que estaba siguiendo a esos dos para averiguarlo."

"No se supone que ustedes los _'Dioses'_ saben absolutamente todo." Bardock se burló.

"Cuida tu boca." Shin escupió, sacando un libro de su camisa y volteándolo. Bardock sonrió ciendo que era el diario de Bibidi. Quien pensaría que _los Dioses_ también eran ladrones, "De acuerdo con esta cápsula... debería estar cerca. Bueno, digo que mi objetivo ha mejorado. Sólo como precaución necesitamos encontrar la cápsula y deshacernos de ella."

"Una vez que hayamos terminado aquí puedo llegar a las Esferas del Dragón, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bardock.

"Sí," Shin agitó su pie izquierdo dos veces tratando de conseguir algún tipo de señal sobrenatural. Repentinamente hubo una gran explosión desde atrás, sorprendiéndolos, seguido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento y polvo. Mientras el polvo se asentaba, se volteó para ver un nuevo cañón rasgando en la tierra.

"¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?" Regañó el Supremo Kai. "¡No empiezas a destruir el paisaje y esperas encontrar lo que quieres! ¡Podrías haber lesionado gravemente a alguien!"

Bardock miró en su scouter para revisar la población... nada faltaba, "La población es la misma, nadie más vive por aquí más que las personas en esa casa." Mencionó al que estaba detrás de él.

Shin todavía humeaba cruzando sus brazos en desaprobación. Bardock se arrodilló cerca del borde del acantilado hecho recientemente examinado los contenidos del cañón. Shin también se inclinó sobre el borde, tal vez sólo fue cuestión de tonta suerte que hayan encontrado la cápsula de esta manera.

"Vaya, parece este será el patrón más corto de todos los tiempos." Dijo él, "Lo hemos encontrado."

"¿Dónde?" Bardock miró a su alrededor viendo no más que rocas y suciedad.

Shin saltó mientras Bardock lo perseguía. Guiándole el camino hacia lo que parecía una sobredimensionada nuez. "No hay manera que esto pueda ser eso." Bardock señaló.

"Lo es. Contiene el poder para destruir el universo completo. No hay forma de olvidar esto. Tres millones de años atrás este ser casi trajo la extinción del universo completo."

"Está bien," Bardock dijo secamente, "¿Entonces cómo piensas hacer para destruirlo?"

"No todo es destrucción. Vamos a enviarlo lejos en el espacio."

"Bien," Bardock procedió a levantarlo sin poder hacerlo. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Es esto lo que querías decir sobre ser lo suficientemente fuerte?"

"Es posible que necesites transformarte. El peso es sólo efecto del poder que acumula dentro."

"Está bien," Bardock apagó su scouter —así no se rompía— sacudiéndolo a un lado, se quitó el saco con las Esferas del Dragón, se despojó de su armadura antes de transformarse, intentándolo de nuevo. Era más fácil levantarlo pero no por mucho —sentía que podía derrotar a cualquier porquería en un segundo con la fuerza que había convocado. "¿Tú... quieres... esto... en el espacio?" Gruñó.

Recordando la única razón de hacer esto era para llegar a su nueva tarea con las Esferas del Dragón. Deshaciéndose de cualquier duda incluso una tan simple como un paseo a otro planeta. No necesitaba tener otro deambulando con él en el futuro.

"¡Maldición!" Bardock maldijo bajo el peso sin tener respuesta, "¡Shin!"

"¿Sí?" Shin apareció después de mirar con temor a su fuerza.

Bardock incrementó su poder incluso más llegando al siguiente nivel para aligerar la carga. Sin ser capaz de creer cuan pesada era esta cosa. Tomó una gran cantidad de concentración levantarla y levantarse del suelo. Gradualmente elevándose en el aire, manteniéndose concentrado en donde necesitaba estarlo, fuera del planeta.

El Supremo Kai no tenía idea que los Saiyajin habían alcanzado semejante nivel de incremento de ki. Comparado con la fuerza que Bardock había usado antes esto hizo que Shin lo admirara. Sintiendo que quería hacer esto por sí mismo Shin sólo lo siguió de cerca.

Lo que se sentía como una vida para llegar a la estratosfera, Bardock estaba agradecido que finalmente podía deshacerse de la cápsula. Con la última onza de energía que podía conseguir estiró sus piernas hacia abajo para impulsarse y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. La cápsula de Majin Buu se disparó hacia el espacio dejando a la Tierra y con suerte para siempre.

Bardock bajó su nivel de energía aterrizando en la Tierra y vio algo en la distancia. Una isla flotante como un pequeño tazón en el cielo, apenas podía descifrar el pequeño jardín arreglado en un camino antes permitiéndole entrar libremente.

"¡Bardock!" Escuchó a Shin gritarle. Bardock sacó de su muñequera una semilla y la comió para recuperar su energía. Deteniéndose de permitirle al Supremo Kai que lo atrapara, "¡Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer!" Preguntó enloqueciendo un poco.

"Créelo o no esa es la única manera que consigo algún tipo de descanso." Bardock sonrió ante su preocupación.

"¿Son todos ustedes Saiyajin así de extraños?" Shin preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Siempre he sido considerado un poco inusual en comparación con el resto." Bardock dijo aterrizando recuperando sus cosas, "Con las Esferas del Dragón."

"Cómo ya sabes," Shin dijo mientras Bardock procedía a vestirse con su vestimenta habitual y a acomodar la capa de una vez, "las Esferas del Dragón y cualquier cosa sobre ellas será vigilado. Estará bajo tu custodia, la mejor apuesta es encontrar a Kami, él es el Guardián de la Tierra. Él debe saber más sobre estas que cualquier otra persona."

"¿Si él es el Guardián porque no tropecé con él hace once años atrás?"

"Nosotros los guardianes apenas podemos mirar y mantener la paz lo mejor posible. Sólo interferimos si es absolutamente necesario." Shin dijo mirando sobre su hombro con advertencia.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bardock preguntó cuando su scouter recibió el golpe de un puño verde. Luego otra mano verde se alzó pero Bardock la esquivó a tiempo despegando al cielo.

Los fuertes brazos se retractaron mientras el dueño aparecía, Bardock lo reconoció como el Namekiano Piccolo. No estaba demasiado feliz de ver a Bardock yendo por él arrojando un par de puñetazos. Era demasiado fácil para el Saiyajin esquivar cada golpe antes de aterrizar en un buen golpe suyo enviando a Piccolo al suelo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo de vuelta en la Tierra Saiyajin?" Piccolo gruñó.

"Ciertamente no fue por una pelea," Bardock sonrió poniéndose en posición, "¿pero si tu insistes?" Los dos se cargaron hacia el otro. Piccolo no esperaba tener su mano izquierda hecha un puño contra el puño de él. Bardock incrementó su poder y su puño para hacerle un gancho izquierdo con el cual Piccolo se las había ingeniado fácilmente para escaparse de ahí. Luego tomó los tobillos de Bardock con su mano derecha y comenzó a hacerlo girar, haciendo caer al Saiyajin al suelo.

El Supremo Kai intervino alzando su poder y empujando a los dos lejos del otro con su ki. Piccolo se cargó pensando que este sujeto estaba en esto con Bardock. Shin alzó una mano, plana con el pulgar al costado para empujar a Piccolo lejos con otro disparo de Ki. Lastimado a un lado por el cañón Piccolo, luchó por liberarse.

"¡¿Por qué has interferido Shin?!" Bardock gritó.

"¡Nunca los entenderé Saiyajin!" El Supremo Kai bufó, él estaba tratando de ayudar.

"¿Luchas internas?" Piccolo preguntó soltándose y yendo por ellos hasta que fue cegado por una luz brillante. Cubriendo sus ojos y alejándose y mientras la luz moría apareció a su lado un Namekiano más anciano, "Tú otra vez viejo."

"¡Cómo te atreves a intentar de golpear al Supremo Kai!" Kami dijo frunciéndole el ceño a su mitad malvada.

"¡Supremo Kai!" Piccolo dijo sorprendido, "si él es realmente el Supremo Kai entonces ¿por qué estaría del lado de un Saiyajin?"

"Este Saiyajin es la razón por la cual hemos regresado a la vida. Estás en deuda con él Piccolo."

"¡Nunca estaré en deuda con un Saiyajin!" Piccolo fue por Bardock sólo para ser golpeado y quedar inconsciente.

"Teniendo en cuenta el pasado," Kami se volteó a Bardock, "No puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de ver que hayas vuelto, tampoco. Sin embargo entendiendo que no eras tú Bardock. ¿Qué razones tienes para venir a la Tierra?"

Bardock estaba tranquilo, porqué debía explicarse si era tan mal recibido. Eso fue hasta que Shin habló, "Bardock, este el Kami el Guardián de la Tierra. Por él es quien estás aquí para convocarlo."

Sin embargo, Bardock no dijo nada sólo sacó una de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra y se la mostró. _Dudo que la rana realmente sepa algo sobre estas cosas._ Pensó, preguntándose si era telépata, y ganando un ceño fruncido también por sus pensamientos sobre las Esferas del Dragón.

Kami les dio la espada, Bardock gruñó ante la falta de respeto. "Vengan." Ordenó antes de despegar en dirección a la isla flotante.

"Me pregunto si estará bien." Shin dijo echando una última mirada a Piccolo antes de seguirlos.

Bardock suspiró yendo con ellos. Odiando que su diversión tuviera que terminar tan pronto, pero sabía que como Piccolo, había otros que podían sentir los poderes de pelea y venir por él.

----------

Después de acomodarse fuera de las torres, Kami comenzó con la historia.

"Como pueden ver estas no son Esferas del Dragón ordinarias. Hace mucho tiempo las creé cuando era sólo una persona."

"Eres una persona ahora." Bardock señaló.

"Bardock por favor," Shin lo cayó, "Continúe."

"No exactamente, tú luchaste con mi otra mitad, Piccolo. Él era la maldad que tuve liberar de mi cuerpo para poder convertirme en el Guardián de la Tierra. Hace mucho tiempo una terrible tormenta había pasado por Namek y yo fui enviado aquí a la Tierra," Kami vio a Bardock hacer muecas de dolor, "Con eso cargué el conocimiento de como crear las Esferas del Dragón. No muchos por ahí saben de la primera serie que hice. Las mismas que has estado cargando."

"Está bien entonces tú las creaste." Bardock remarcó tomándola.

"Sí, pero eso fue antes que me convirtiera en Guardián. Ellas están llenas de malicia y a pesar de todos los años siguen así. Por consiguiente producen un efecto negativo en el planeta donde el deseo se pide."

"¿Qué tipo de efecto?"

"Debido que fueron primero creadas aquí en la Tierra, sólo le dan un año terresetre para reunirlas antes que el planeta explote."

Bardock sintió un helado escalofrío correrle por su espina, sus ojos se agigantaron con conmoción. Mirando de vuelta al saco, "¡QUIERES DECIRME QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE ESTADO CARGANDO UNA MALDITA BOMBA DE TIEMPO!" _¡Maldito cada planeta que he estado que podría haber desaparecido en un año terrestre!_

"Cálmate, Bardock." Kami ordenó, "Los planetas anteriores al que has ido no sufrirán ese destino. Necesito recordarte que es sólo en los planetas que has pedido el deseo que lo sufrirán."

"Oh." Bardock se calmó recuperando la compostura y se movió un poco avergonzado por el pánico-

"¿No las has usado antes, o sí?"

"No pudo adivinar como se las hacía funcionar." Bardock admitió, "Y los demás Namekianos no fueron de ayuda. Insistieron que use la de ellos."

"Veo. ¿Así que entonces nadie ha sido capaz de usarlas tampoco?"

"Exacto, han sido robadas un par de veces pero me las arreglé para juntarlas a tiempo antes que pudieran hacer algo." Kami rió, "Cállate." Bardock dijo enojado.

"Sinceramente estoy ambos alegre y desconfiado que tu las tengas. En caso que alguien las busque te tienen a ti para enfrentar. Pero eso todavía quiere decir que las Esferas del Dragón están juntadas y listas para pedir un deseo." Luego un pensamiento apareció en Kami, "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

"¿Destruirlas?" Bardock dijo con una sonrisa ganando que Shin gire sus ojos.

"No. Pude haberlas creado pero prefiero tenerlas en mi línea. Bardock, ¿las tomarías en tus manos y te convertirías en el Guardián de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra?"

"¿Qué significaría eso?"

"Estarían atadas a tu línea de vida. En caso que mueras ellas también. Ahora normalmente sólo semejante responsabilidad sería transferida a otro Namek. Sin embardo hace más de tres décadas que creé tres pergaminos para que no estén atadas a nadie. Viendo que sólo Piccolo y yo somos los únicos de nuestra clase aquí y con Namek tan lejos.

"Depende de ti. Creo que puedes mantener estas Esferas del Dragón de que caigan en malas manos."

El silenció llenó la habitación por un momento cuando Bardock finalmente respondió, "¿Dónde están los pergaminos?"

----------


	3. Nos encontramos otra vez

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**El Guardi****án**** de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic por Gamest Link

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

**Sorpresas de Vacaciones**

Chi-chi gimió en sueños otra vez, sus mejillas se tornaron de un atractivo rosa. Las sábanas de la cama apenas cubrían su desnudo cuerpo mientras reía otra vez. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron para ver el liso techo y se giró a un lado, preguntándose porque se mantenía soñando de esa manera. Habían pasado años desde que vio ese rostro y por más que quería olvidarlo no podía. Se habían visto sólo una vez pero tal vez era sólo el hecho que él era el enemigo lo que la hacía soñar con ese muchacho tan malditamente atractivo.

Oh bueno es sólo un sueño. No es como que él va a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Quitándose la idea, Chi-chi se preparó para el día. Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su padre —eran vacaciones después de todo. Que manera de matar un bonito sueño aunque cuando sabes que tienes que ir con tus padres más tarde. Dejó su apartamento después de juntar los suministros que necesitaba y se dirigió al campo.

La única razón por la que su padre le permitía estar tan lejos era para que pueda encontrar un esposo. Pero honestamente, Chi-chi sólo quería el espacio como cualquier hijo querría... para alejarse de los petitorios y que se le permita tener su espacio para crecer por su cuenta.

"¿Papá?" Chi-chi entró al castillo cargando una montaña de comida para una fiesta. "¡Estoy aquí!"

**(NA: El Maestro Roshi nunca perdió el Basho Sen, por lo tanto el castillo no se arruinó con el fuego... uh, no mucho.)**

Ox Satán sacó su cabeza de la cocina usando un delantal rosa fuerte que decía 'Kiss the Cook'. "¡Ah! ¡Temprano como siempre Chi-chi!" dijo él con una sonrisa y una espátula en la mano, "Espero que hayas traído todo."

Chi-chi acomodó la montaña de comida en el mostrador soltando una risa por ver semejante vista ridícula. "Sí, traje todo. Estoy viendo que estás usando el nuevo delantal."

"¡Sí! Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Dice Futuro Chef?" Sonrió orgulloso.

_El futuro dista mucho de eso_, Chi-chi sudó un poco tratando de poner una sonrisa convincente. "Bueno la mejor manera de llegar es comenzar," Se arremangó la camisa para ayudar a su padre.

Mientras estaban cocinando sonó el timbre. "¿Podrías atender eso querida?" Ox Satán dijo rellenando un jabalí.

"Seguro papá," Chi-chi tomó una servilleta de papel mientras salía. La mantequilla siempre traía desorden al momento de cocinar pero al final lo hacía todo saber mucho mejor.

El timbre volvió a sonar otra vez cuando ella sintió un extraño Ki, preguntándose quien era. "Estoy yendo, sólo espera un segundo." Se limpió la mayoría de la mantequilla que era visible con las manos aún un poco engrasadas.

Abrió la puerta para ver quien era e inmediatamente la cerró con su espalda presionando contra la puerta, conmocionada.

"No... no hay... no hay manera." Respiró recibiendo la sorpresa de su vida.

----------

Bardock tomó la rápida nota del extraño viejo Gohan. Él fue el primero en tener el primer Pergamino del Dragón y se lo dio a Bardock sin ningún problema. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue explicar la situación, y Gohan escribió los números y las direcciones de los otros poseedores de los pergaminos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que a través de todos estos años de diplomacia ahora servirían? Todo lo que hizo fue mencionar a Kami y como una contraseña obtuvo lo que necesitaba.

Gohan de seguro que era un extraño viejo confianzudo.

Su nariz se torció, detectando un muy distinto aroma que no había olido en más de una década. Cuando estuvo en la Tierra hace mucho tiempo había algo extraño en eso, sólo olerlo una vez lo tranquilizaba. Ni siquiera podía obligarse a luchar con los guerreros Z de esta realidad, por otra parte fue la razón que lo sorprendió hasta que Kakarotto apareció. Encolerizándose mientras la fuente del aroma había caído en batalla. Nunca había olido esa dulce esencia otra vez hasta ahora.

"Estoy yendo, sólo espera un segundo." Una mujer dijo desde adentro.

La gran puerta se abrió dando paso al castillo y allí estaba ella.

Se quedaron ahí de pie por un segundo... ahí estaba ella en ropa civil aún con el largo cabello y ojos oscuros que eran fácilmente reconocibles.

Repentinamente la puerta se cerró en su rostro, haciéndolo alzar una ceja ante la extraña reacción. Bardock se pellizcó la punta de su nariz, esperando evitar correr a cierta humana.

----------

"¡Chi-chi!" Ox Satán salió de la cocina preguntándose que pudo haber causado semejante reacción. "¿Qué se te ha metido?"

"Um..." Sonrió nerviosamente agitando sus manos frente a ella, "no es nada, todo está bien papá," dándole una risa nerviosa.

"Vamos Chi-chi, ahora veamos quien es este invitado nuestro," Puso sus manos en sus hombros moviéndola de la puerta.

"Uh... pero..." fue todo lo que pudo sacar antes de caer al suelo.

Ox Satán abrió la puerta para ver a Bardock sacudiendo su cabeza por el estrés. "Ah. ¿Qué te trae por aquí extraño?" Ox Satán preguntó recibiendo una extraña mirada del Saiyajin.

_¿Qué clase de hombre usa rosa?_ Bardock no estaba ahí para criticar al sujeto sobre sus gustos de la moda, siempre podía dejárselo a cualquier mujer. Sin embargo, volviendo al tema, "¿eres Ox Satán?" Bardock preguntó.

"De hecho lo soy," Dijo abriendo los ojos por ser encontrado.

Chi-chi trató de mirar alrededor de su padre en curiosidad.

Bardock dejó de mirar el lugar alrededor ahora seguro de su ubicación, "¿Entonces se supone que usted tiene el Pergamino del Dragón?"

"¿Un Pergamino del Dragón?" Ox Satán preguntó tratando de recordar, "Todo depende... ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Bardock," suponiendo que tenía que mencionar dónde había estado, "fui enviado por Kami y por Gohan."

"¿De verdad? Seguramente Gohan al menos debió haber enviado una nota o algo," dijo sintiendo su mentón temblar, "...tal vez incluso llamado."

Bardock tomó un respiro, normalmente esto habría puesto a prueba su paciencia pero ese aroma hacía que sea muy fácil tolerar a Ox Satán. Recordando la nota, tomó el papel otra vez y se lo mostró a Ox Satán. Lo tomó acomodándose sus anteojos por un segundo concentrándose en la pequeña letra.

"Ah sí, ¡reconocería esta letra en cualquier lugar! Por favor entra." Ox Satán entró moviéndose a un lado para invitar a pasar a Bardock, "mi hija Chi-chi tiene el pergamino. Ella puede ayudarte mientras yo termino de hacer la cena."

Bardock insultó todo el tiempo que escuchó a alguien susurrar objeciones. "¿No estoy irrumpiendo verdad?"

"Oh no en lo absoluto," Ox Satán ignoró a Chi-chi y cautelosamente empujó a Bardock a la casa, "¡usted sabe como dicen más hay, mejor!" Dijo alegremente haciendo una nota mental para sí mismo que sería una muy buena elección como posible esposo para su hija.

Corriendo a la cocina dejó al descubierto a Chi-chi y los dejó a ambos solos.

"¿Qué pasó con eso de no tener chicos en mi habitación?" Chi-chi gritó tratando de mantener su atención en su padre.

Él saludó desde la cocina, "Tienes la suficiente edad para que pueda confiar en ti."

Bufó buscándole una salida a esto. No es a menudo que tu muchacho soñado realmente entre por tu puerta, o mejor aún esté en tu casa. Desafortunadamente para Chi-chi, él también era el enemigo y no le gustaba admitir que le gustaba el sujeto.

Pudo haberse quedado ahí parada por un rato humeando porque Bardock aclaraba su garganta para llamar su atención. Chi-chi luego caminó justo al rostro de Bardock, "Mi padre no sabe lo que sucedió pero te quiero fuera de aquí y pronto. Así que no vayas a causar ningún problema, ¡más rápido lo encontremos más pronto te puedes ir!"

"Entendido," Bardock dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer. Algo en su lado agresivo parecía... atractivo.

La siguió a través del castillo y Chi-chi dudó una vez en entrar a su viejo cuarto. Alcanzó la perilla pero dudó otra vez y luego se volteó a Bardock, "Entiende que no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo así que..." Chi-chi se volteó antes de poder ruborizarse y abrió la puerta.

Bardock se golpeó en su frente, la habitación estaba en un completo caos con viejos juguetes a inmencionables cuadernos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Honestamente rezándole a Kami que el Pergamino no estuviera en ese desorden. También, esperando que el trato no sea limpiar este cuarto.

"Como dije, no he estado aquí en años para ordenar esto." Chi-chi soltó un impotente suspiro.

"Sólo dime..." Bardock movió su cola ya molesto, "¿está el Pergamino del Dragón en este desorden?"

"Bueno mi papá me dio el Pergamino del Dragón cuando era una niña pequeña. Por razones de seguridad lo dejé aquí en lugar de mi departamento. Bueno... ¡es hora de empezar a excavar!" Chi-chi cruzó el umbral.

Tomando un hondo respiro primero Bardock —no muy feliz— la siguió. Juntos los dos clasificaron cada chatarra. Dos horas adentro y nada, hubiera sido mucho más rápido si Chi-chi no se hubiera emocionado con cada artículo o cosa que encontraba... y si Bardock no hubiera roto tantas pequeñas figuras de porcelana recibiendo un grito cada vente minutos.

Chi-chi estaba pensando a pensar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¡Crash! "¡QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!"

"No es mi culpa que tengas un basurero como habitación." Dijo manteniendo su voz nivelada pero con el rostro lejos de Chi-chi llevando una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Imbécil!"

"¿Normalmente insultas a tus invitados en tu casa?"

"¡Ooh!" Gruñó en frustración, "¡No me hables!"

La sonrisa de Bardock se estiró en una más amplia. Su aroma sólo se volvía más dulce cuando estaba agresiva. Luego olió de nuevo y olió algo más, humo. "¿Se está quemando algo?"

"Pensé que dije-" Gritó topando a Bardock mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Ella es una mujer fuerte." Comentó levantándose cuando vio a una de las más extrañas criaturas bajo la cama con un rollo de papel atado a su espalda.

"Uh..." La cosa parecida a un Elfo lo miró como 'he sido atrapado' luego le cayó una gota de sudor, "¡Sup!" saludó.

Bardock lo tomó y le sacó el papel. No era, sólo un poco de la vieja tarea de Chi-chi, "¡Eso no es!"

"¡Dah! ¡Suéltame!" Trató de morder a Bardock y lloró al perder un diente. Luego pateó la mano de Bardock pudiéndose liberar.

"¡Maldición!" Bardock corrió tras el elfo mientras se metía bajo la cama de Chi-chi. Casi destruyó el cuarto tratando de encontrarlo otra vez, pero nada.

Respiró fuertemente más frustrado que cansado. Sintiendo un par de ojos en su espalda se volteó para ver a Chi-chi mirándolo fijamente con una ceja levantada. Mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

"¡Fue ese estúpido pequeño gremlin!" Dijo inconsciente de cuan ridículo sonaba eso.

"Seguro... yo solía usar la misma excusa cuando se me desaparecía la tarea."

Bardock frunció el ceño al encontrar que eso era verdad, sólo para burlarse. "'¡Sé lo que vi!"

Ella se dirigió a él y se quedó ahí parada mirándolo a los ojos. Bardock sólo miraba fijamente, "No dije que dudaba de ti." Dijo antes de reanudar la búsqueda.

Justo entonces Ox Satán entró. "Me imagino que ustedes dos tienen hambre. ¿Qué hay de tomar un descanso por un tiempo y llenar esas panzas?" Ofreció mientras el estómago de Bardock reaccionó.

La mesa era increíblemente larga, llena con suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército entero. Ni siquiera una chatarra de las que Chi-chi trago fue tirada y fue usada como decoración para una cosa u otra. Había un jabalí relleno, pavo, salmón, dragón, y el resto eran aperitivos y postres.

Ox Satán miró a su alrededor, "Sabes es una pena que los demás no puedan venir. No los he visto en mucho tiempo."

"Dijeron que tenían que buscar por algo." Chi-chi dijo mirando a Bardock, "pero tal vez la próxima vez," y le sonrió dulcemente a su padre.

"No cabe duda que Videl está pasando las vacaciones con su padre."

"¿Vacaciones?" Eso llamó la atención de Bardock.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabías?"

"Él no es de por aquí padre." Chi-chi dijo limpiándose la comisura de su boca.

"Ah, veo. Bueno al menos ahora no tienes que pasar esta navidad sólo."

"Sí," Bardock dijo como un reflejo de sus pensamientos derivado a cada uno de sus hijos, en la reunión en Corona.

"¿Está todo bien?" Chi-chi preguntó un poco preocupada.

"Simplemente bien," Bardock finalmente comenzó a comer.

"¡Bueno a comer!" Dijo Ox Satán, "¡tenemos demasiado!"

En una hora el festín entero se había ido dejando a Ox Satán y a Chi-chi con los ojos abiertos. La mesa entera no tenía más que platos vacíos mientras que Bardock se tragaba el último pedazo de pastel de durazno.

"Casi te comes la mesa entera." Chi-chi dijo sin poder creerlo.

Ox Satán rió, "Realmente parece que le gusta como cocinas Chi-chi."

Chi-chi sonrió.

"No fue tan malo." Bardock dijo, "Mejor de lo que comí en la mayoría de los lugares." Limpió su boca con la servilleta y la arrojó a la mesa, "El Pergamino."

"¡AH!" Chi-chi golpeó la mesa recordando, "¡Sé donde esta!" Se dirigió a su cuarto otra vez con Bardock siguiéndola de cerca.

Chi-chi abrió la puerta de un vestidor, arrodillándose ante un cofre antiguo. Abriendo la tapa y excavando en su viejo uniforme de pelea, cajas de joyas atesoradas, fotos y llegando al final sacándolo de su prisión, "¡El Pergamino del Dragón!"

Bardock se lo arrebató y lo revisó. "De nada," escuchó el sarcasmo de Chi-chi. Parecía más viejo que el primero, y estaba arrugado y roto en algunos lugares, tal vez fue el primero en escribirse. Alejándolo con la ayuda de su cola Bardock le ofreció una mano para levantar a Chi-chi-. "Gracias."

"Con eso son dos y tengo algo más para ti." Chi-chi tomó una de las cosas de Roshi. Entregándole una revista, "Has ido con Gohan y con nosotros entonces el Maestro Roshi será el siguiente."

Bardock abrió el libro en curiosidad, "¿Qué demonios?"

Chi-chi lo cerró con un grito, "¡No se supone que tu lo mires! ¡Se supone que se lo darás al Maestro Roshi! Esta es la clase de cosas que le gusta, ¿está bien? Créeme que querrás darme esto a él en lugar de ir a través de cualquiera de sus tratos extraños."

Agarrando nuevamente la revista lo puso en el saco y luego preguntó por curiosidad, "¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"

Chi-chi se dio vuelta, "No quiero problemas para mi padre así que lo más rápido que te vayas será lo mejor."

Bardock humeó entendiendo antes de agacharse para irse. Mientras estaba a punto de salir por la puerta escuchó un chasquido sobre su cabeza mientras tomó una pequeña caja de música. Comenzó a sonar una extraña relajante suave melodía, escuchándola por un momento hasta que volvió a sonar otra vez. Volviendo Bardock se la dio a Chi-chi y se fue.

La mirada en sus ojos mientras él le daba la caja quedó marcada en su mente. Era la mirada que cualquiera tenía cuando recordaba a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban. Tratando de alejarlo de él Bardock se dirigió a su próximo destino.

La noche había caído Chi-chi supuso que en realidad tendría que tratad de limpiar su vieja habitación. ¡Entonces lo vio! Era el pequeño elfo que se mantenía robando su tarea cuando era sólo una niña. "¡Zimmy!" Lo llamó reconociéndolo.

"¡Ah!" Saltó mientras Chi-chi tomaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¡Por favor, oh por favor no me lastimes!" Rogó con las extremidades temblando. "¿Qué hay de una galleta?"

"No gracias." Chi-chi tomó el rollo de papel en su espalda y bajó a Zimmy. Entonces se dio cuenta que era esta porquería y la mirada en su rostro era puro horror. Gritó otra vez y salió corriendo de la casa.

----------


	4. Tenemos un problema

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

(_Black Star Guardian_)

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

----------

**Error**

"Así que dices que estás aquí por el Pergamino del Dragón ¿eh?" dijo el Maestro Roshi de pie fuera de su casa, "¡bueno tendrás que luchar conmigo por él! ¡No le daré el Pergamino a cualquiera! ¡Además vienes e interrumpes mi cena en estas agradables vacaciones!"

Bardock olió al aire y sonrió, "¿qué una cena de microondas?" el Maestro Roshi gruñó, "No voy a luchar con cualquier gruñón, viejo decrépito." Cruzó sus brazos molesto, "Ahórrame el aburrimiento y te ahorraré la paliza sólo dame el tercer pergamino."

"¡¿TERCERO!?" El Maestro Roshi dijo sorprendido, "¿Qué le has hecho a mis viejos estudiantes Gohan y Ox Satán?"

"Los ayudé a hacer cosas estúpidas," Bardock dijo casi gritando.

"¡Malditos perezosos!" El Maestro Roshi tiró su caparazón en la arena. "No creas que ya lo tienes. ¡Tienes que ganarlo! No te eches atrás," se puso en posición, "puedo parecer débil pero soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco."

"Yo también." Bardock todavía tenía sus brazos cruzados.

El Maestro Roshi comenzó a incrementar su poder entonces, primero sus brazos crecieron y luego toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo, hasta hacer reventar su camisa hawaiana. Bardock parecía sorprendido antes de ser atacado por el anciano.

Bardock se puso de pie mientras el Ermitaño Tortuga lo esperó para que se levante, "Buen golpe para idiotas."

"¡Por qué tú!" El Maestro Roshi incrementó su poder llevando hacia atrás su mano izquierda y en su lugar dándole a Bardock una patada en el mentón. Luego movió su mano izquierda y golpeó a Bardock en el estómago e hizo un giro sobre su cabeza. Bardock giró con el y se giró sobre sus talones mientras el viejo hombre preparaba un ataque familiar, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Bardock rápidamente alzó su brazo mientras el ataque se dispersaba a través de sus dedos hasta que murió. "¿Mi turno?" preguntó con una arrogante sonrisa.

Bardock se disparó y giró con su cola enviando al Maestro Roshi a través de su casa, hasta el otro lado de ella, y a volar en el medio del océano al continente...

Él se quedó ahí de pie mirando fijamente al agujero con una gota de sudor —no pretendía enviarlo tan lejos— rascándose su cabeza inseguro de que hacer. Finalmente, rascándose su cabeza inseguro de qué hacer. Finalmente, decidiendo recuperar al Maestro Roshi del lugar a donde lo envió.

Después de regresar a la isla, "Parece que sobreestimé mi propia fuerza." El Maestro Roshi reía a todo pulmón, "Ustedes niños. Hay veces en que me olvido que cada generación es más fuerte que la anterior."

"¿De verdad?" Bardock pensó que era extraño creer que sólo sea un rasgo Saiyajin.

"Oh no seas tan modesto. Sabes que es una lástima que Krillin no esté aquí. Él podría haberte dado más desafío, pero se fue para hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos urgentes con los demás." El Maestro Roshi agitó su dedo índice, "Pero yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú. Dicen que los Saiyajin que aparecieron hace un tiempo atrás han regresado." Bardock se mantuvo tranquilo, "Apuesto que podrías ayudar a Krillin y a los demás."

"Después de obtener el Pergamino del Dragón," recordó Bardock.

"Ah, está bien" El Maestro Roshi se dirigió a su casa, "Espera aquí que lo traeré." El ermitaño tortuga desapareció en la casa, "Ahora donde lo puse..."

Mientras tanto Kame vio a Bardock examinarlo desde el principio. _El chico tenía una cola y el cabello puntiagudo extraño a los lados._ Recordó a Yamcha decir, hilando ideas. Cuando Bardock se dirigió a él se escondió dentro de su caparazón con algo de miedo.

"¿Qué?" Bardock preguntó molesto.

"Na-nada." Kame temblaba.

Bardock sacó el paquete que recibió de Chi-chi y lo lanzó ante Kame, recibiendo una mirada confusa.

"Bueno," El Maestro Roshi salió de la casa con una nueva camiseta y el pergamino en la mano, "aquí está el Pergamino del Dragón."

Bardock lo tomó y examinó su contenido, encontrando la firma de Kami. "Gracias," antes de ponerlo lejos.

"Ahora no sé por qué siquiera te molestas en buscar estas cosas. Master Roshi laughed, Son para el las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra." El Maestro Roshi rió, "Pero me parece más un mito que otra cosa. Un juego maldito de Esferas del Dragón, es divertido aunque cuando alguien va en busca aunque sea incluso de las normales parece que su viaje está maldito. Bueno, mejor que te vayas. Por cierto nunca supe tu nombre."

"Mi nombre es Bardock y gracias de nuevo por el pergamino." Bardock levantó su dedo índice y medio hacia su frente y se concentró— no había utilizado la tele-transportación por un buen tiempo por temor de materializarse en el vacío del espacio profundo ya que él ya no podía sentir los niveles de pelea. Sin embargo Kami y el Supremo Kai lo sentían así que sería mejor si la practicaba de nuevo.

"¿Bardock?" El Maestro Roshi pensó que el nombre sonaba familiar. "¡AH!" Bardock desapareció justo ante sus ojos consiguiendo otro grito del viejo hombre, "¡Ese era el Saiyajin!"

"Iba a decirle pero pensé que podría lastimarnos," dijo Kame lentamente saliendo de su caparazón.

"Oh Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte." El Maestro Roshi entonces vio lo que estaba en frente de Kame, "¡Ooh! ¿Qué es esto?" Recogió la revista quedando absorto en las fotos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

----------

Kami estaba sudando balas de pie al lado del Supremo Kai mientras esperaban el regreso de Bardock. Sin darse cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento, exhaló. "No hay necesidad de estar ansioso." Le dijo a Kami.

"Um… sí su Excelencia."

Bardock se materializó con éxito ante ellos. "Tengo los tres Pergaminos del Dragón con tu firma en cada uno de ellos."

"Muy bien entonces podemos empezar finalmente. Es mejor que no sólo traduzca las palabras sino también comprenda lo que cada pergamino en particular quiere decir. Búsqueda, comprensión, y luego recitar palabra por palabra."

"Está bien," dijo Bardock.

"Mi asistente Mr. Popo le ayudará."

"Perdónenme, pero creo que sería mejor si usted lo ayuda Kami." Dijo el Supremo Kai, "usted conoce el material mejor, por lo tanto creo que sería mejor beneficiado aprendiendo el material."

"Por supuesto," Kami bajó la cabeza en reacio acuerdo.

"Parece demasiado fácil," dijo Bardock, "¿qué hay adentro para ti Shin?"

"¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a él de tal manera?" Kami regañó al Saiyajin.

Shin simplemente levantó su mano silenciando a Kami, "No hay nada de verdad, que no sea el hecho de que podemos estar un poco más tranquilos a sabiendas de que esos materiales nocivos se mantienen bajo estrecha vigilancia."

"Estás tramando algo." Bardock dijo sospechosamente, "Oh supongo que tus asuntos son tuyos."

Shin cruzó sus brazos, "y tú tienes la tendencia de presionar los puntos en las personas." A continuación sacudió su mano como indicando que se _fueran_, "de ahora en más ve a tus lecciones Bardock."

"De acuerdo."

"Vamos Bardock." Kami dijo indicando el camino.

Bardock sonrió y una vez fuera del alcance de la audición de Shin preguntó, "¿Entonces por cuántos rangos está él más lejos de ti?"

"En los términos de una plena Monarquía," dijo Kami, "Él sería el rey y yo un mero hijo de campesinos."

"¿Entonces que me hace a mí?"

"Una babosa," Kami sonrió mientras Bardock insultaba luego agregó, "bajo la protección de un rey."

----------

Chi-chi voló lo más rápido que pudo al templo de Kami concentrándose en nada más que no sea llegar allí lo antes posible. Su cuerpo le dolía de usar tanta energía a la vez. Pero era urgente que llevara esta pieza del pergamino para ese Saiyajin.

----------

Unas pocas horas más tarde...

"Así que realmente crees entonces que después de sólo unas horas, ya está listo para recitar los tres pergaminos." Kami declaró más que preguntar.

"Todos lo que he estado haciendo no es otra cosa más que repetir todo el día." Bardock dijo creyéndose listo.

"Tu impaciencia podría causar un incalificable error." Kami aconsejó.

"He memorizado estas cosas por dentro y por fuera. Cuanto más demoremos sólo permitirá más tiempo para olvidarme."

"¿No preferirías pasar unos días estudiando más que sólo tomar esto como un capricho?"

"Por qué, cuando lo tengo todo ahora."

El Supremo Kai apareció en ese momento, "¿Cómo está yendo la lección?"

"Terminamos." Bardock casi gruñó.

"Aún hay más." Kami contradijo.

Shin los miró a uno y a otro, "Bueno ¿qué te parece realmente Kami? ¿Tiene la sensación de que no está listo?"

Kami cerró los ojos, honestamente él podría sentir que Bardock lo recitaba con confianza. Pero siendo el hombre prudente que él era, Kami quería asegurarse que Bardock lo supiera bien. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser culpado si algo sucedía en una escala catastrófica. "Tengo la sensación de que puede hacerlo, pero... debe entender que no soy de tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera."

"¿Bardock?" Shin pidió su opinión.

"Cuanto antes, mejor," Bardock se retiró con los pergaminos en la mano.

Shin sintió pena por él, entendiendo la razón por la prisa de Bardock. Los terrícolas no fueron muy hospitalarios con él dado a su pasado. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Bardock estaba buscando un lugar para pertenecer. "Kami, podemos entonces seguir adelante con la ceremonia."

"Su Excelencia..." Kami no podía creer esto, "¿Está seguro?"

"Bastante," creyendo que sacando al Saiyajin fuera del planeta lo antes posible sería lo mejor antes de que alguien hiciera algo estúpido.

Bardock estaba de pie donde Kami le había dado instrucciones, a la derecha en el centro del Mirador. La ceremonia envolvía a tres testigos que participan representando cada uno de los pergaminos de pie a una misma distancia el uno del otro, cada uno muy cerca de la orilla del templo para canalizar mejor la energía. Con los tres pergaminos en la mano Bardock los mantuvo cerrados delante de él y procedió a recitar el texto de la memoria en Namikian.

Mientras lo hacía el viento empezó a giran a su alrededor, y sintió el súbito calor procedente de los Pergaminos del Dragón.

Mientras la ceremonia iba llegando a su fin, Shin sintió de repente un extraño Ki aproximarse y rápido. Se volteó para ver lo que era y ni siquiera sabía lo que lo golpeó mientras él y Chi-chi cayeron sobre el duro suelo.

Bardock terminado la recitación y se volteó hacia el caído Kai confundido.

"Lo siento mucho," jadeó una agotada Chi-chi que fue ayudada a ponerse de pie por el Supremo Kai, "Pero tenía que" tomó otro respiro, "traer esto... ¡aquí lo antes posible!" sacó el pedazo de pergamino.

Shin jadeó tomándolo sorprendido, "¿esto no es parte del pergamino, o sí?"

"¿Qué?" Así como Bardock dijo eso su bolsa mensajera comenzó a brillar y explotó, golpeándolo mientras las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra se dispararon al cielo y se dispersaron. Agitando la desorientación Bardock se puso de pie, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kami corrió horrorizado, "¿Estás bien?"

Bardock agarró a Kami por el cuello, "¿Se supone que eso suceda?"

"No, ¿estás seguro que todo lo que recitaste fue palabra por palabra?"

"¡Sé que no lo arruiné!" Bardock dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Volvió a mirar antes de voltearse a Bardock, "Bardock, dale a Kami-" fue interrumpido cuando los guerreros Z aparecieron.

"Sí, ¡déjalo ir!" Tien ordenó.

"¡Señorita Chi-chi!" Videl corrió a la ayuda de su maestra.

Esto no se veía bueno en lo absoluto, Bardock soltó a Kami, Chi-chi estaba exhausta. Parecía que el Templo estaba siendo atacado.

"Así que aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo." Piccolo dijo desde la cima de la más alta cúpula.

"Fuiste muy resbaladizo," dijo Yamcha, "haciendo que tu poder de pelea se pueda leer por todo el lugar."

"¡No vamos a permitirte escapar esta vez!" Krillin dijo siendo el primero en ponerse en guardia.

"¡Los enfrentaré a todos!" Bardock incrementó su poder hasta el Legendario cuando algo sucedió. Electricidad se enmarañó en torno a su cuerpo antes de retroceder, la última cosa que vio fue a Shin acercándose mientras los guerreros Z lanzaban disparos de ki en su dirección...


	5. Confianza

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bardock inhaló ese dulce aroma y despertó ante unos inocentes (azules) ojos mirando hacia él. Alejó al joven rostro lejos mientras se sentaba desorientado y confundido. Una toalla mojada fria lo abofeteó en la frente haciéndolo caer en la cama.

"No tengas la idea equivocada," dijo Chi-chi arrojando la próximo toalla, "Sólo estoy mirando."

"¿Por qué te pareces al sujeto que fue comido por Shenron?" Preguntó Videl.

"Nunca pensé en eso hasta ahora," dijo Chi-chi echando un vistazo, "pero el parecido es sorprendente."

"Debió haber sido Goku," Bardock sonrió.

"¿Qué diablos ha pasado?" Por último, preguntó.

Shin finalmente miró de su libro con una sonrisa, "bueno ver que finalmente te despiertas. Técnicamente los dos de nosotros estamos en un bloqueo."

"¿Bloqueo?" Bardock reached for his forehead removing the towel, remembering the poor situation with a smirk, "Thought they couldn't lock up a Kai." "Bloqueo?" Bardock tocó su frente para quitándose la toalla, recordando la mala situación con una sonrisa, "Pensé que no se podía vencerte Kai."

"Pensaron que yo estaba en peligro después de tratar de protegerte."

Chi-chi soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras bajaba otra fresca toalla a la frente de Bardock, "El resto están afuera vigilando la puerta y todo el Mirador."

"Maldición…" Bardock luego preguntó recordando, "¿que era lo que estabas tratando de decir anteriormente Shin?"

"Antes de ser interrumpido estaba a punto de decir que hay uno de los cuatro resultados."

"¿Qué son?"

"Bueno uno de ellos, nada va a pasar y todo está perfectamente bien, por supuesto."

"Supremo Kai," Chi-chi dijo con cautela, "¿estás seguro que quiere decirle lo demás?"

"Lo sabía, esta empeorando ¿verdad?" dijo Bardock.

"Por mucho," Videl tristemente asintió.

La mirada del Supremo Kai cayó al suelo, "sí," dijo tristemente, "y bastante. Dos, funciona de la misma manera como si se sólo desearan darle a la Tierra un año terrestre antes de la explosión." Videl frunció el ceño con el pensamiento de perder su hogar mientras Chi-chi llevaba una pensativa expresión, la culpabilidad aún fresca. "Tres, ya que estaban contigo en el momento puede ser que sólo tengan un año." Bardock estaba quito, no tenía miedo de morir siendo eso lo que quería.

"Entonces debo entender que la cuarta es la peor."

"Ya que las Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras están dispersas sobre una escala galáctica es posible que en toda la Vía Láctea puede dejar de existir dentro de ese mismo lapso de tiempo."

"¡Maldición!" Bardock maldijo en silencio.

Kami entró en la habitación, "sólo mediante la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón y regresando a la Tierra antes del año puede salvar todo. Quién hubiese pensado que esas cosas podrían causar tanto problema por la falta de un pedazo de los Pergaminos del Dragón."

Chi-chi dio otro gran suspiro, "Esto es todo culpa mía, ¡fui demasiado descuidada con el pergamino!"

"No debes culparte," dijo Shin mirando hacia el espacio sintiéndose culpable él mismo, "podemos fácilmente jugar ese juego de nombrar a personas de izquierda a derecha o empezar a buscar una solución." La habitación quedó tranquila por un momento.

"Las he encontrado antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo." Bardock dice sentándose.

Shin le frunció el ceño a Bardock, "estás dejando que tu pasado muestre lo mejor de ti."

"¡Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto!" Bardock levantó su voz recibiendo tres golpes en la parte posterior de la cabeza, "¡Para que fue eso!"

"¡Muestra un poco de respeto cuando estés en presencia de un Kai!" Chichi ordenó. Bardock sonrió haciéndola alejarse tímidamente. De repente el scouter de Bardock comenzó a pitar como loco asustando a Chi-chi mientras caía en su regazo, "No de nuevo," Ella intentó apagarlo.

Bardock se movió pero Chi-chi no se soltaba aún manteniendo su guardia, "No voy a más que apagarlo."

Se miraron fijamente uno a otro a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Chi-chi lo soltó. La mayor parte de ella le decía no confiar en él pero la otra creía en él. Hasta el momento Chi-chi y Gohan eran sus terrícolas favoritos, pensó llevando el scouter hasta su oreja.

"_¡Bardock!"_ Una voz familiar llamó del comunicador.

Sorprendido acomodó el scouter, "Turles, ¿eres tu?"

"_Extraño,"_ dijo Turles a través del scouter, _"Tengo registros que indican que estabas al otro lado de la Galaxia hace unos días. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la Tierra?"_

"¿Que demonios?" Bardock leyó el scouter con una mirada sombría en su rostro, "Podría preguntarte lo mismo si ya estuvieras aquí. Mejor que esto no sea acerca de tu proyecto del Árbol del Poder."

"¿Árbol del poder?" Shin saltó para ponerse de pie, "¡No el árbol Shinseiju!"

Bardock podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Turles. _"¿Y que si es? Independientemente de cómo llegaste allí no puedes detenerme."_

"¡Olvídalo Turles! ¡Este planeta está bajo mi protección!" esto ganó confundidas miradas de todos en la sala.

"¿Bajo órdenes de quien?" Turles preguntó.

"Las mías," Bardock hizo clic en el scouter, en la nave de Turles la Tierra se puso roja como una zona de no aterrizaje para los Saiyajin.

* * *

"¡Maldición!" Turles maldijo, "¡nadie más excepto tu!" él y su tripulación aprovecharon algunos comandos cada vez más confusos. "¡Mierda! Bardock, la prueba que envié está lista en la atmósfera y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá una vez que golpee el suelo."

* * *

Bardock arrojó las hojas levantándose, "Es tu planeta." Dijo la única pista que había que salir.

"¡Espera!" Chi-chi se lanzó hacia él mientras él preparaba la teletransportación.

Chi-chi casi caía si Bardock no la atrapaba, de allí ella voló por su propia cuenta, un poco confundida por el súbito cambio de ambiente. "¿Para qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"¡No creas que escaparás tan fácilmente!" Chi-chi advirtió.

"Bien entonces, pero no te quedes allí solamente, haz algo útil." Dijo antes de salir en una corriente tras de la sonda siguiendo el punto de navegación en su scouter.

Chi-chi dio caza teniendo dificultades para mantenerse. ¡Maldición es rápido! Entonces vio lo que estaban persiguiendo, incluso a plena luz del día parecía que una estrella fugaz entrando en la atmósfera… y dirigiendose directo a ellos.

Bardock comenzó a incrementar su poder convirtiéndose en el Legendario nuevamente y dispararó una gran cantidad de Ki. Desafortunadamente no desintegró toda la sonda, apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir del camino a último momento. Entonces vio que estaba dirigiéndose directo hacia Chi-chi, "¡Ten cuidado de él!" Bardock gritó.

Chi-chi juntó sus muñecas y ahuecó sus manos sobre su cabeza y dispararó hacia adelante con éxito desintegrando el resto de la sonda.

* * *

"Ya no recibo señal," Turles informó sobre el comunicador solamente, alarmándose mientras escuchó a Bardock de repente comenzando a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. "¡Bardock! ¿Qué pasa?"

* * *

Chi-chi se volteó hacia Bardock alarmada mientras él sostenía su cabeza con dolor ahora apretando sus dientes. Lo que vió eran visiones de siete planetas diferentes: dunas de arena y ruinas de una metrópoli, la Sala del Trono del Planeta Vegeta, un pintoresco pueblecito en el campo de hierba azul en Namek, cerca un volcán con puros cielos púrpuras, la base en ruinas de Freezer, en el interior de un pozo sin fondo, y por último en un pequeño pueblo posiblemente en la Tierra. Cuando volvió sintió un par de delgados brazos sosteniéndolo.

"¿Estás bien?" Chi-chi preguntó, soltándolo.

"Sí," dijo Bardock agitando su cabeza de nuevo, "Turles se quedara en órbita alrededor de la luna del planeta por ahora." Se dio vuelta hacia Chi-chi, aunque ella puso un feroz frente tenía miedo de estar sola con él. Bardock se acercó más mientras Chi-chi se alejaba una pulgada entonces puso un brazo en torno a la cintura de la temblorosa mujer. "Asegúrate de golpearme una vez que estemos allí."

"¿Huh?" Chi-chi dijo confundida y se teletransportaron de vuelta al Mirador.

Chi-chi echó un rápido vistazo alrededor del rápido cambio de ambiente. Luego golpeó a Bardock para alejarse —no porque él lo dijo— sino por estar tan cerca. Él se fue con él y cayó.

"Ustedes son realmente resbaladizos," comentó Krillin mientras él y Mr. Popo dejaban la dejaban allí confundida.

Llevaron a Bardock de nuevo a su sala arrastrándolo por todo el piso con un bonito rechinado, "Tomo como que tuvieron éxito." Shin dijo.

"Sí, pero ahora sé que tengo un viaje fuera de este planeta". Bardock dijo poniéndose de pie.

Escuchó un zumbido viniedo detrás de él, "eso es en efecto la segunda vez que le has hecho un favor a la Tierra," dijo Kami desde atrás, "Voy a eliminar el bloqueo." Kami estaba yéndose.

"¡Espera!" Bardock se puso de pie, "¿Es normal tener visiones de los posibles lugares donde pudieron haber aterrizado las Esferas del Dragón?"

Kami se detuvo en silencio, "Parece que nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Podría ser mejor que no te impidamos realizar tu viaje," Kami dio otro paso hacia la puerta entonces dudó. "No tomes esto de mala manera Bardock, te has ganado mi respeto," y abandonó la sala.

El Supremo Kai sonrió, "Bueno, parece que confía en ti."

Horas más tarde Bardock todavía estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala. Estaba buscando algo pero no podía figurarse donde lo colocó. Había piezas de su bolsa que afortunadamente tenían las aún intactas cápsulas que recibió de Trunks hace unos meses, pero no era eso.

"¿Buscas esto?" Chi-chi sacó el pañuelo rojo sangre de su bolsillo llamando la atención de Bardock. "Aquí puede-" Trató de entregárselo de nuevo.

"Quédatelo," Bardock caminó satisfecho de deshacerse de su vengativa bandana.

"¡Sabe que podrías ser más amable!" Regañó, haciéndolo detenerse.

"El mero hecho de que ya no lo necesito, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras."

Esto ganó una confusa mirada de Chi-chi mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta.

Bardock alcanzó su scouter, "Turles ven a estas coordinadas, estoy temporalmente eliminando la restricción."

"_Entendido,"_ Turles respondió.

Bardock se quitó su scouter y simplemente lo arrojó al piso antes de dirigirse al afuera, dejando discretamente alguna manera de comunicarse con la Tierra todavía. Una vez fuera notó a otro recién llegado. "Higashi no Kaioshin," el gran chico de color rosa con cabello platino (cerca de blanco) agachó su cabeza, hablando en una lengua extraña.

Shin respondió posiblemente hablando el mismo idioma. Con los años Bardock había aprendido unos dialectos diferentes pero éste sólo parecía común en la Tierra. No se preocupó en dominarlo ya que… fue destruido. Luego finalmente notó a Bardock. "Lamentablemente esto es lo más que logramos Bardock."

Bardock asintió entendiendo.

"Ya que mi responsabilidad es el universo entero debo informar al Kai del Norte ayudarte. Su especialidad es en realidad la Galaxia del Norte, la Vía Láctea. Buena suerte." Shin alzó su mano para saludarlo.

Bardock la tomó, "buen viaje a donde quiera que vayas Supremo Kai."

La ceja del Supremo Kai se levantó impresionado, "y para ti también ex Asesor Real Saiyajin, Comandante Bardock." Se soltaron.

"¿Qué?" Fue la reacción escuchada a su alrededor.

"_Hola, ¿esta encendida esta maldita cosa?"_ Bardock miró a su alrededor hacia la fuente y no encontró nada.

"¿Alguien más escucho esa voz nasal?"

"_Hey, ¡me gustaría escuchar como suenas después de unos cuantos miles de años! Yo soy el Kaio del Norte y mejor conocido por la gente a tu alrededor como el Rey Kai. Siendo ellos todos mis alumnos. Voy a ayudarle a lo largo del camino y darle unos consejitos. Y para mejor, el Supremo Kai me informó acerca de tu situación. Así que esto es un poco raro teniendo en cuenta que nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Considérate afortunado por ello. De cualquier modo sólo di mi nombre si necesitas mi ayuda."_

El Supremo Kai sonrió, "Conexión establecida" con eso Shin y el sujeto rosa despegaron hacia el cielo y desaparecieron hacia su próximo destino.

"Antes de irte Bardock," dijo Kami, "Hay unos veteranos cazadores de Esferas del Dragón que deseas sumarse a tu viaje."

Bardock se volteó para ver a este nuevo equipo que trabajaría con él. No muy impresionado, cruzó sus brazos. Sólo esperó que sean igual de útiles que los del universo alternativo.

El Namek Piccolo parecía reacios a ir, Krillin parecía más molesto, y Tien y Choutzu siempre viajaban en pareja, Chi-chi parecía más divertida, una mujer de pelo azul que había conocido más tarde como Bulma sonrió coquetamente, luego estaba Yamcha llevando esa estúpida sonrisa.

"Supongo que esto es suficiente pago por destruir mi coche." Yamcha dijo, "¡Un viaje al espacio exterior!"

Bardock sonrió, "Bien, sólo sé capaz de mantenerte. Ya tengo todo listo hasta las coordenadas establecidas para recogernos."

"¿De verdad?" Bulma sonó un poco decepcionada luego volvió a la normalidad, "¡Maldición! ¡Y aquí pensé que finalmente podría probar nuestra nueva nave! ¡No me digas que acabo de desperdiciar todo ese tiempo en la construcción de esta cosa para nada!"

"Sí," dijo Bardock antes de dirigirse hacia Gohan.

* * *

Descendieron en una muy extraña vista del anciano Gohan y Turles con su capa de color blanco aleteonado y sólo hablando.

"…¿Estás seguro de que no quisieras algo de té?" Gohan ofreció de nuevo, "por lo menos hasta que tus amigos lleguen aquí."

"Por última vez," dijo Turles a través de sus dientes apretados molestándose con la hospitalidad del anciano, "No, gracias."

"Bueno, no tengas miedo de preguntar si necesitas algo." Él sonrió siendo amable.

Bardock y los demás aterrizaron para alivio de Turles, ahora podría irse del planeta. Sin querer pasar un minuto más en un planeta que ahora era inútil para él, o pasar tiempo con el amistoso sujeto viejo. Pero recibió un ceño fruncido de Bardock, cada vez que se encontraban Turles sería cubierto con otra pulgada a su spandex.

_¿Qué estaba escondiendo?_ Bardock se preguntó y luego volvió a la realidad.

El equipo Z tomó su tiempo examinando la muy fuerte semejanza de los Saiyajin. "Bardock," Turles comenzó antes de escanear a los terrícolas, "¿ellos son todos?"

En ese momento un aero coche zumbó arriba haciendo un giro de U antes de aterrizar junto a los terrícolas. Videl saltó del lado del pasajero sacando su mochila, y luego su padre Hércules Satan.

"¡Aw! ¡Cómo demonios sabía que estarías involucrada en esto sucia tramposa!" Gritó.

Chi-chi se golpeó su frente, "¡No usted de nuevo!" Era así cada vez que se encontraba con el padre de su alumna. Él gritaba, ella gritaba, sobre desacuerdos sobre las artes marciales, siendo una mala influencia, etcétera.

"Prometiste que no discutrías con la Srta. Chi-chi papá!" Videl tomó el Gi de su padre.

"¿Cómo supimos que estaríamos aquí?" Turles preguntó confundido.

"Kami nos dijo antes de tiempo donde estarían." Bulma explicó, "A partir de ahí Videl sólo tuvo que seguir nuestra energía."

"Parece que este Kami tiene habilidades de premonición," comentó Turles antes de pasar su atención a Bardock, "Tú sabes lo que pienso acerca de invitados a bordo de mi nave Bardock. Vas a tener que cuidar de todos ellos para que no hagan nada mal."

"Puedes ser el primero en dispararme fuera la esclusa de aire en caso de que salgan." Bardock lo dijo más como un reto gananado una sonrisa de Turles.

"Puesto que tú cuidarás de ella," Hércules comenzó a descargar el aero-coche poniendo las cosas en una buena pila, "aquí están sus Jammies, saco de dormir, artículos de tocador, juegos de vídeo, muñecas—"

Era el turno de Videl de golpear su frente avergonzada mientras su padre nombraba todo lo que acomodaba.

Los Saiyajin se miraban uno a otro como 'tienes que estar haciéndome una broma'.

"Mi dios, eso es mucho…" Gohan comentó.

"¡TODO ESO NO VA A ENTRAR EN LA NAVE!" Turles se quejó.

"¿No trajiste una cápsula?" Bulma preguntó.

"Seguro que sí." Satán sacó una casi tan grande como la pequeña casa de Gohan.

Turles silbó tomando la atención de todos, "Escuchen todos ustedes. ¡No se pongan demasiado cómodos! Una vez que lleguemos al planeta más cercano con la Esfera del Dragón están por su cuenta."

"¡Sí!" Bulma se alegró, "¡he estado muriéndome por probar nuestra nueva nave espacial! Aunque podría ser mejor ahorrar combustible."

Turles gruñó, "Nadie sino tú." Dijo a un sonriente Bardock antes de pasar a la nave.

* * *


	6. Partido doloroso

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"_¿Podrías realmente dejarlos morir?" Kakarotto preguntó, "Ellos no saben nada sobre el universo. "¿Podrías simplemente abandonarlos como lo has hecho conmigo?"_

* * *

Bardock incómodamente guio al grupo a través de una ciudad llena de gente no más grande que Krillin y Videl. Si no hubiera sido por los sensores detectando una Esfera del Dragón cerca, ni siquiera estarían aquí. Sin embargo el silencio no fue todo debido a la incomodidad en el nuevo entorno. La mayor parte de ello se debió a la fiebre de cabina que todos habían sufrido a lo largo del viaje. Turles estaba demasiado feliz de deshacerse de ellos, pero por desgracia para Bardock estaba estancado con los humanos.

La curiosidad de Bulma casi destruyó la nave de Turles que los tres hijos de Bardock armaron en su juventud. Había tenido que evitar peleas de izquierda a derecha con los terrícolas y la tripulación, antes que alguien destruya la nave. Videl estaba siendo una niña promedio y no se callaba en ningún momento. Y por alguna extraña razón Yamcha se mantenía siguiéndolo esperando que Bardock arroje algo contra el resto de ellos. Para resumir todo un viaje muy estresante.

Sin embargo, Turles y su equipo le dieron a todos como regalos de despedida Scouters.

A pesar que todo comenzara mal para ellos, afortunadamente eso no pasaría en el futuro. Afortunadamente en todos estos años de liderazgo Bardock aprendió a poner los eventos en orden detrás de él. "Bulma, dijiste que la Esfera del Dragón estaba en el planeta, ¿donde exactamente?" preguntó deteniendo a todos.

Ella enojada sacó el radar de su bolsillo, rudamente encendiéndolo dos veces, "¡Cerca de cuatro kilometros hacia el oeste!" bufó todavía de mal humor por que no pudo ver más en los controles principales.

"No muy lejos entonces," comentó pensando, "Dijiste que tenías una nave contigo. Vé a las afueras y asegúrate que ande y funcione, no quiero ningún error si hay una emergencia."

"¡Y qué te hace pensar que no quiero explorar también!" Interrumpió alejando el radar. "¡Esta es la primera vez que voy a un planeta alienígena y sólo quieres meterme en una esquina en alguna parte!"

"¡Sólo estoy diciendo que esten preparados!" Gritó a punto de perder su paciencia.

"Sí, recuerda, psíquicos saben todo." Yamcha recordó felizmente golpeando a Bardock en el hombro. No es algo que debería haber hecho mientras él le daba una mirada mortal al hombre de la Tierra listo para utilizarlo como saco de boxeo.

"Ya no soy más psíquico," Bardock corrigió dando un respiro para aliviarse.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Yamcha levantando una ceja y sonriendo, "Entonces no sabes qué es lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, ¿o si?"

"No." respondió Bardock sabiendo que se estaba siendo acorralado.

"¿Entonces cómo sabemos que podemos confiar siquiera una palabra de lo que dices?" Yamcha preguntó.

"Fue sólo una casualidad la última vez que tuviste razón," dijo Tien, "No creas que puedes darnos órdenes como tú y tu hijo están acostumbrados!"

Bardock frunció el ceño con un gruñido y estalló al ser recordado de su pasado, "¡TODOS USTEDES PUEDEN SIMPLEMENTE IRSE AL INFIERNO ENTONCES! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TRABAJAR CON UN MONTÓN DE IDIOTAS!" Con eso se fue enfurecido y dejando a todos con una impresión equivocada.

"¿Todo eso sólo porque no le permiten liderar?" Videl dijo inocentemente.

"Sólo necesita refrescarse," dijo Chi-chi, "al igual que el resto de nosotros."

"¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo Chi-chi?" Yamcha preguntó, "¿No te acuerdas lo que le hicieron a la Tierra?"

Chi-chi volteó su mirada al suelo recordando lo que el Supremo Kai le dijo antes de retirarse, _"Por favor trata de no ser tan dura con él." La voz del Supremo Kai era solemne, "Ha atravesado ya esa prueba. Cada respiro que toma es suficiente castigo. Apenas simplemente está en el escenario donde utiliza pequeñas molestias para mantener a la gente a raya."_ Entonces regresó a sus amigos, "Olvídalo," dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, "no se olviden de la Esfera del Dragón."

Videl arrancó un folleto cerca de un poste de luz. "Hey, ¡miren esto!" Ella corrió de vuelta hacia el grupo, "¡Hay una Esfera del Dragón por aquí!"

Todo el mundo se miró entre sí, no era cuestión de suerte poder haber encontrado algo que ver con la Esfera del Dragón tan rápido. Oh bien, supusieron y echaron un vistazo. "Supongo que esto es una especie de concurso o algo así." Bulma supuso, "¿Por qué no vamos a ese lugar para averiguarlo?"

* * *

Bardock notó uno de los volantes mientras caminaba hacia uno lo arrancó. Finalmente algo de que poder reirse, el Trouer Match, "Qué clase de idiota sería capturado en esta cosa." Lo arrugó y lo lanzó sobre su hombro, haciéndolo caer en un basurero, mirando al Gran Premio de la Esfera del Dragón.

* * *

Con la ayuda del Radar del Dragón de Bulma navegaron a través de pequeña ventosa ciudad hacia lo que parecía un coliseo bajo techo. Sólo para estar seguros compararon los símbolos del folleto antes de ir a investigar más a fondo.

Piccolo le arrojó el volante hacia el mostrador de recepción asustando por completo a la señora, "¡Dinos lo que sabes sobre la Esfera del Dragón!" Ordenó groseramente.

"Qué manera de ir en representación de la Tierra." Chi-chi comentó empujando al Namek a un lado, "Lo siento por mi amigo aquí pero queríamos saber sobre la Esfera del Dragón en el volante."

La señora se alivió con la menos intimidante Chi-chi, "Bueno señora, eso es el Gran Premio de nuestra Trouer Match. Ahora mismo se está celebrando en una estancia de partidos de seis en seis." Sonrió feliz para obtener algunos clientes, "Es raro que tengamos competidores para esto."

"¿Por qué es eso?" Krillin preguntó finalmente hablando, estando usualmente callado.

"Bueno la gente a menudo muere en estas luchas. Por lo tanto la gente es un poco prudente y se aleja de ellos. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es a través de un plazo de diez minutos eliminar a su oponente."

"Por lo tanto se trata de un partido de lucha…" dijo Yamcha, "Necesitamos la Esfera del Dragón, y de donde venimos somos lo mejor que hay." Sonrió, "¡Inscríbeme!"

"¡A mí también!" Dijo Tien.

"Asegúrense de meter a este chico," Bulma señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro a Krillin que parecía estar escondiéndose detrás de todo el mundo. Todos los demás con entusiasmo de inscribirse.

"Lo siento," dijo notando que Videl era una niña, "Pero los niños no se les permite participar."

"¡Qué!" Videl protestó. "¡Oh, vamos!"

"Lo siento Videl," Chichi dijo decepcionada, pero aliviada que su estudiante no se lastimara.

"¿Y con respecto a mí?" Choutzu preguntó, "Yo no soy un niño."

"Bueno…" La señora parecía insegura y sacó una caja con una abertura, "Pon tu mano dentro para ver si calificas."

Choutzu dudó pero hizo como le pidieron, poniendo su mano en... "Ah!" Sacó su adolorida mano poniendo su pinchado dedo índice en su boca.

"Veinte y ocho, calificas." La señora leyó la caja.

"Bueno chicos los vemos más tarde," Bulma y Videl saludaron mientras el resto se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del escenario de acuerdo con las instrucciones. En el camino tuvieron una buena vista de la plataforma en la que lucharían.

"Extraño," comentó Chi-chi. "Parece un gran ojo de toro."

"Sí," concordó Yamcha, "parece."

El ring era enorme, circular y lo suficientemente grande como para contener a los seis partidos a la vez. El ring exterior era marrón ordinario el siguiente era amarillo, azul y luego rojo. Dentro de la zona roja había una esfera metálica suspendida en medio de todo.

"No es como con cualquiera de las plataformas en las que hemos luchado." Choutzu voló lejos del vidrio.

A las pocas horas finalmente fueron dirigidos a la plataforma y presentados.

Un gran gordo de piel azul, de cabello amarillo, similar a un anfibio exótico con branquias hizo el anuncio desde la cancha. "Les agradezco a todos por venir a mi Quincuagésimo sexto Trouer Match. ¡Soy su anfitrión Supler! ¡Y ahí están sus estrellas! Crusha," Dijo mientras el mismo tipo de alienígena entró desde el armario de la habitación usando metálicas pesadas botas. Los guerreros Z pensaron que esto era raro de ver que sólo había una persona lenta en el combate. "Clob," Otro salió en mejor forma muy bien de tono, pero también llevaba las mismas metálicas botas. "Shiner," Este hombre era alto y fuerte, "Brooz," relativamente pequeño, sólo el tamaño de Krillin, "Scratch," misma forma que el tercero. "And last but not least Gash." "Y por último pero no menos importante Gash." Una mujer en la misma forma que Chi-chi apareció con las botas. "Y los combatientes: ¡Peecohlo, Teen, Kryleen, Choufou, Yaka, y Kiki!"

"¿Piensan que arruinó nuestros nombres a propósito?" Yamcha dijo cayéndole una gota de sudor.

"Que el Partido... ¡Comience…!" Dijo presionando un botón verde en su micrófono y desapareció detrás de las paredes. Una vez que el ringo estaba completamente cerrado la bola metálica se abrió revelando una nube blanca condensada— pero no se trataba de una nube normal. Una vez que totalmente al descubierto una ráfaga rondó en la habitación gravitacional hacia ella con tal fuerza que Choutzu tuvo que quedarse en tierra en lugar de volar en el aire como normalmente hacía.

Sus opositonentes sonrieron caminando hacia ellos.

Krillin fue el primero en saborear el ring, siendo repetidamente golpeado en el cuerpo. Voló más atrás de lo que debió hacia la nube. Obligándose a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y arrojarse hacia Brooz y patearlo con menos impacto de lo que quería. Brooz, tomó su pierna y Krillin osciló hacia el centro del ring. Afortunadamente para Krillin Shiner se puso en su camino y lo llevó hacia la nube.

Shiner no sabía lo que le golpeó mientras un cuerpo de color naranja llegó a su dirección golpeándolo en sus pies. El impacto arrasó al competidor y voló por completo a la nube desapareciendo.

Los guerreros Z miraron conmocionados, no pudieron sentir a su oponente en ninguna parte después que entró ahí.

Chi-chi finalmente tuvo la idea de saltar sobre Gash fuera de la nube. La ráfaga no fue tan fuerte en el exterior y se dirigió con mayor comodidad en su postura. Se abalanzaron por los demás mientras Gash enterraba sus garras. Chi-chi se hizo a un lado incrementado cada movimiento y una vez que ambos brazos tuvieron la oportunidad Chi-chi golpeó con un buen gancho directo a la mejilla. Gash resbaló del piso pero se enderezó y se dirigió de nuevo a Chi-chi.

"¡Ah!" Choutzu exclamó tratando de combatir la ráfaga de parte exterior del ring. Krillin había noqueado al oponente de Choutzu fuera del partido y trató de ir viendo que su lucha estuviera terminando.

Después de los primeros cinco minutos la gravedad alrededor de la plataforma se había intensificado y a los guerreros Z no les estaba yendo muy bien, siendo golpeados por sus oponentes a la vez de tratar de mantenerse alejados del extraña fenómeno.

"¿Alguno de todos ustedes tiene la sensación de que esta fue una mala idea?" Krillin gritó.

"¡Cállate y pelea!" Piccolo ordenadó.

"Esto no es bueno," Chi-chi se hizo a un lado jadeando, saliendo del camino de una patada metálica.

"¡Ríndanse!" Dijo Gash alzándose con un puño preparado y arrojándolo directo al ya adolorido estómago de Chi-chi usando Ki para lanzarla más cerca de la anomalía. Chi-chi accidentalmente tocó el botón del scouter aterrizando en el lado de su cara.

"Bardock," susurró levantándose y pensando en voz alta, "Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda." Y se arrojó de nuevo hacia Gash...

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" Él preguntó monótono recibiendo el mensaje.

* * *

Todos los guerreros Z miraron a Chi-chi, su cara enrojecida por la vergüenza. Ella sólo los ignoró y eludió otro golpe de Gash.

Choutzu no pudo eludir la parte exterior del ring y fue sacudido hasta el gran vórtice.

"¡Choutzu!" Tien gritó mientras trataba de ir por su pequeño amigo, pero fuertes brazos lo jalaban de nuevo a la plataforma.

* * *

Bardock escuchó el corto grito de los muchachos, "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Preguntó alarmado sólo reciviendo estática como respuesta.

Eso tan familiar sentimiento de hundirse cayó como una roca en su intestino, y despegó en busca de los demás. Lentamente mientras pasaba tomó otro folleto desde un poste de luz, _¡Mierda! ¡No saben en lo que se han metido!_ Despegó hacia el cielo en zig-zag hacia la arena.

"_Fallaste de nuevo."_ Bardock se detuvo jurando haber escuchado a Kakarotto de nuevo y se lo quitó de la cabeza que fuera pasando el tiempo y doble busted a través del vestuario va a la arena.

¡Miró horrorizado mientras ellos estaban luchando a la vez de ser arrastrados hacia quien sabe donde! Tan imposible como parecía era eso exactamente lo que era esa nube, un rasgón en el continuo espacio tiempo ocupado en el centro del ring. Escaneado alrededor: los vencedores llevaban botas magnéticas mientras que los oponentes: el equipo Z tenían que luchar demasiado.

Choutzu no se podía encontrar por ninguna parte.

"¡Krillin!" Yamcha gritó mientras su amigo era golpeado de nuevo y se dirigía directamente al vórtice. En último segundo Yamcha agarró su tobillo y lo arrojó a su oponente, Clob. Un movimiento que le costó a Yamcha perder su equilibrio y tomar el lugar de Krillin siendo aspirado por el gran vacío.

"¡NO!" Bardock gritó saltando en el ring para ayudar.

Clob arrojó a Krillin y lo persiguió mientras el pequeño luchador comenzó a correr por su vida. Bardock golpeó a Clob haciéndolo caer permitiéndole a Krillin acomodarse.

Piccolo luchaba con el más grande, Crusha. El anfibio saltó y trató de aplastar a Piccolo cayendo de vientre. Piccolo saltó fuera del camino a la parte exterior del ring, girando sobre sus talones disparó un haz de la punta de sus dedos. Crusha se puso de pie e inmediatamente eludió el ataque con su mano. Fue para Gash tomando la parte superior del brazo de Chi-chi y su hombro. Distrayéndose con su error fue todo lo que le tomó a Crusha para darle un golpe a Piccolo. Saltó detrás de él y sólo consiguió un fuerte golpe en la espalda mientras la gravedad en torno se intensificaba absorviéndolo y desapareciendo.

"¡Piccolo!" Chi-chi gritó e incrementó su poder furiosa por la caída de otro de sus aliados.

Bardock hizo más que hacer viajar a Clob en que una rápida patada. Lo golpeó furiosamente desde sus botas de la rodilla hacia abajo. Clob como los demás fue absorbido hacia el vórtice.

Krillin fue derribado de nuevo pero rápidamente saltó para ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a Brooz. Brooz se puso en posición y Krillin se arrojó a través de sus piernas rodando detrás de él. Volteándose a Krillin, Brooz fue arrojado fuertemente de espaldas. Krillin golpeó la bota izquierda de su oponente destrozándola en pedazos. El sujeto gritaba asustado por completo, mientras los fragmentos volaban sobre él y sus brazos caían, con pánico de no recuperar la protección de su pie. Una vez más, Krillon destrozó la otra bota y Brooze desapareció siendo aspirado al igual que los demás.

Bardock se abalanzó tras el oponente de Piccolo mientras estaba yendo directamente a luchar contra Tien. Bardock saltó y golpeó la espalda de Crusha, pero se pudo levantar de nuevo gracias a esas botas magnéticas. El enorme anfibio sólo se volteó hacia Bardock con una sádica sonrisa mientras el Saiyajin aterrizaba. De repente se inclinaron hacia el centro del ring mientras la gravedad a su alrededor del vórtice se intensificaba. Bardock le frunció el ceño a su nuevo oponente. Crusha trató derrotarlo con ambos puños sin embargo Bardock atrapó sus muñecas. Confundido Crusha intentó liberarlas luego finalmente corrió sus manos hacia atrás. No esperaba que Bardock entrara con ellos y lo lastimara hasta tocar accidentalmente su propia cabeza mientras el Saiyajin daba una poderosa patada.

Tien disparó su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante usando más fuerza que lo que quería, perforando el pecho de Scratch. Él sólo le sonrió a Tien, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de él. Scratch desactivó las botas y lo llevó con él al centro del ring.

Chi-chi tomó la muñeca de Gash y trató arrojarla, pero la mujer invirtió los papeles acercando a Chi-chi más cerca del ring. Luchando para permanecer de pie Chi-chi trató de nuevo y arrojó a Gash, accidentalmente enviándolas a las dos al vórtice.

Krillin corrió y tomó la muñeca de Chi-chi la muñeca tratando desesperadamente de atraerla. Sus pies estaban haciendo chirridos mientras hacía el triste intento de obtener un buen agarre. La gravedad aumentó de nuevo tirándolo fuera del suelo.

Bardock llegó con rapidez tomando el tobillo de Krillin y jalando, trayéndolos con éxito a una distancia más segura. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos bajó a Krillin y agarró a la ahora incosciente Chi-chi, y siguiendo a Krillin a la parte exterior del ring.

"¿Está bien?" Krillin girtó atreviéndose a mirar sobre su hombro con la gravedad de la manera en que estaba.

"Ella está simplemente inconsciente," gritó Bardock su respuesta, echando un vistazo a su bello rostro.

Un brillo metálico emergió de directamente bajo el ring y se tragó el vórtice apagándolo. Las paredes finalmente se levantaron revelando todo el estadio lleno de espectadores alentando.

Bardock gruñó en la forma en que estas personas podían tomar esto como deporte. Acababan de perder cuatro de sus aliados. Tal vez se sentiría igual de no ser por sus experiencias pasadas destestando hacerlo matar.

Sin embargo, se culpó por dejarlos en el extraño mundo, ni siquiera sabiendo que esperar.

"¡Muy bien hecho!" Supler reía mientras aplaudía, "y pensamos que tu gente no sería capaz de hacerlo."

Bardock todo listo ya sabía la respuesta pero preguntó de todos modos, "¿Qué pasó con nuestros compañeros?"

"Nadie lo sabe con certeza." Rió aún herido por el partido, "Estaban tan seguros que no serían derrotados. Bueno supongo que es la verdad parcial ya que sólo dos sobrevivieron ¡y entonces apareciste tú! ¡Qué espléndido show!" Exclamó.

Krillin todavía jadeaba por aire, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar sintiéndose derrotado.

"Bueno aquí está su premio," Supler arrojó la Esfera del Dragón de tres estrellas.

Sin siquiera mirar Krillin la atrapó poniéndose de pie, mirando en el orbe con demasiado odio a así mismo. "¡Maldición!" Estaba al borde de las lágrimas apretando sus ojos cerrados perdido en un fracaso.

"¡Ustedes idiotas tomaron ventaja de ellos!" Bardock gritó, "Ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando!"

"Pero fueron un muy adaptable entretenimiento," Supler reía.

En plena ebullición de ira Bardock involuntariamente incrementó su poder, hasta que Chi-chi despertó aún en sus brazos. _Ahora no es el tiempo por lo que suficientes se perdieron, _pensó poniéndola de pie.

"Vámonos." Bardock guió la manera de salir en busca de su grupo restante.

* * *

"¡Srta. Chichi!" Videl felizmente corrió de la tienda de ropa y jadeó, sorprendida de ver a los demás desaparecidos, "¿Dónde están los demás?"

El trío se mantuvo callado hasta que Bardock habló, "Trae a Bulma nos estamos yendo."

Justo entonces Bulma corrió con los brazos llenos de bolsas de compras, "¡Estás loco! ¡Todavía me quedan muchas compras por hacer! ¡Ni siquiera he tocado el distrito sur todavía!" gritó y su confusión creció al ver el estado depresivo de sus amigos.

"Este no es el momento," él caminó pasándola, "Tenemos que hacer funcionar la nave, nos estamos yendo."

Más tarde a bordo de la nave de Bulma, Bardock estaba explicando lo que ocurrió mientras Chi-chi y Krillin se dirigieron a la dormitorios para descansar, "…una vez a través de ese vórtice controlado es posible que se hayan ido."

"¡Qué!" Bulma estaba shockeada, "¿Quieres decir que Yamcha y los demás?…" Susurró en incredulidad.

"¡No!" Videl protestó, "¡No puedes decir que están muertos!" alzó sus manos enojada.

"¡Has estado en todo el universo! ¡No puedes decir que acaban de desaparecer así como así!"

Bardock evitó su mirada inseguro de cómo responderle.

Una voz muy nasal aclaró ahí su garganta, _"¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa?"_

"Ahora no es un buen momento el Rey Kai." Bardock dijo al techo.

"_Me parece que estos ceños fruncidos tienen que ser puestos al revés, y yo tengo esa cura."_

"Estamos seguro que podríamos utilizar algunas buenas noticias justo ahora," dijo Bulma limpiando sus nuevas lágrimas.

"_Sólo un consejo para más adelante, todos ustedes deben trabajar como un equipo si planean salvar mi preciosa galaxia. Ahora normalmente pueden lograr fácilmente traer a la gente de entre los muertos con las Esferas del Dragón… si fuera ese el caso."_

Videl alzó su vista esperanzada, "Quiere decir…"

"_¡Sí! Yamcha, Choutzu, Tien y Piccolo están todavía vivos pero repartidos por todo el universo. Verán esa niebla no es una abertura normal en el espacio, es en realidad un agujero fluctuante."_

"¿De verdad?" Bumla y Videl alentaron, alzando sus brazos para enfatizar, "¡Entonces simplemente podemos ir por ellos!"

Bardock odió romperles sus ilusiones, "Eso es algo más en nuestra lista de cosas para hacer. Las Esferas del Dragón tendrán que venir primero."

Las chicas se voltearon más bien enfurecidas, "¿Quién murió y te hizo rey?" Bulma escupió.

Bardock miró hacia abajo al horrible juego de palabras y trató de quitárselo de la cabeza, "Piensa en ello, bien podemos perder el tiempo buscándolos o encontrar la Esferas del Dragón dándonos mucho tiempo después de evitar el próximo desastre. ¿Realmente quieres terminar con sus vidas tan pronto?"

"¿Pero quién sabe lo que está ahí fuera?" Dijo Videl.

"¿De verdad tienen tan poca fe en ellos?" Bardock miró a ambas y supieron que él tenía razón, "estarán bien. Puedo no haberlos conocido durante el tiempo que usted lo hicieron, pero son guerreros. Van a sobrevivir, si podemos entonces los buscaremos en el camino."

"_Lamentablemente tengo que estar de acuerdo con Bardock. Tiren la toalla y vivan para luchar otro día."_

Bardock se fue a los dormitorios, agotado cuando _"Ni siquiera pudiste salvarlos, ¿verdad?"_ Escuchó a Kakarotto de nuevo.

* * *


	7. Lucha interna

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Videl corrió gritando su cabeza a través de la selva. La Esfera de Dragón de dos estrellas en la mano y un gusano come hombres de setenta y dos pies de altura detrás de ella. Corriendo de nuevo haciendo otro intento de tragarse a la niña completa, Videl saltó esquivando su boca mientras atacaba de nuevo.

"¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN MUCHACHOS!" gritó mientras el monstruo la perseguía.

Los árboles se rompían mientras el gigante aceleraba y el gusano aparecía frente a ella. Videl saltó hacia atrás en el dosel dando vueltas alrededor tratando de evitar ser comida en cualquier momento. Encantada de ver un rostro familiar mientras Chi-chi reunía su ki. Videl aceleró saltando detrás de ella mientras su maestra desataba una ola de ataques perforando a través de la boca de la criatura y la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Respirando fuertemente Videl aún tenía suficiente fuerza como para colgarse de una rama. "Arigato Sensei." Dijo agradecida.

De repente la tierra bajo ellas eruptó—allí detrás de ella. El gusano saltó directo a la niña, "¡VIDEL!" Chi-chi gritó.

Krillin sacó a Videl del camino y fue envuelto por el gusano, "¡Señor Krillin!" Videl dijo shockeada y voló viendo que el gusano seguía tras ella.

Voló de nuevo y se disparó hacia el suelo. Videl voló más alto con el gusano acercándose, y de pronto vio una rubia cola envolverse alrededor de su pequeña cintura chocando su espalda contra la espalda de alguien. Bardock disparó su ki directo en la boca del gusano hasta a través del ano obliterándolo.

"Eso estuvo cerca," Respiró aliviada y gritando de nuevo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Bardock preguntó dándose vuelta hacia la niña. Tal vez esta última explosión de Ki estuvo demasiado cerca de las puntas de su cabello y ahora estaba freído.

Krillin voló con las tripas del gusano sobre todo su cuerpo. Al parecer sobrevivió la explosión ileso y le dijo a la niña, "Hey no es tan malo, ser calvo."

Ella comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede?" Chi-chi jadeó viendo a su alumna y trató de poner una convincente sonrisa, "Um... no está tan mal."

Videl sollozó tratando de verlo desde el punto de vista de Chi-chi tomando una de sus coletas, tristemente... se derrumbó enseguida.

* * *

Bulma salió con la ayuda de tijeras en la mano, sonriendo con orgullo por su trabajo, "¿Entonces qué piensan muchachos?"

No estaban seguros qué decir, hasta que Bardock habló. "Se parece a un chico." Chi-chi le dio un codazo por el comentario. "¿Qué? Una de mis antiguas compañeras tiene el pelo así de corto. Al menos no eres Saiyajin, volverá a crecer."

Videl suspiró deprimida, luego se enfadó. "¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, sabes!"

"Tú te ofreciste mocosa."

Ella trató de discutir pero se cruzó de brazos y gruñó. "Bakayaru."

"¡Videl!" Chi-chi la regañó.

"Bien con esa van dos," Bulma señaló, "y para el momento que tengamos todas las siete Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra tu cabello debería volver a su largo original, Videl."

"Suficiente," Bardock se estaba cansado de este asunto, "¿cuán lejos está la siguiente Esfera del Dragón?"

Bulma se dirigió a la nave cápsula número 1 buques tecleando en la computadora unos cuantos comandos, "No a más de una semana de viaje. A pesar de ello me estoy cansando de estar estancada aquí dentro. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a algún lugar al menos por la noche y encontramos un lugar para descansar?"

"Sólo quieres ir de compras una vez más," dijo Krillin.

"¡Sí bueno es mejor que estar estancada aquí con ustedes todo el día!"

"Podríamos tomanos un descanso," Chi-chi estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sólo por la noche," dijo Bardock partiendo, "Pero no nos quedaremos."

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche...

"—_MEH…HAHHHH!" Goku liberó su ataque tan reconocido directo al pecho de Kakarotto._

_El Rey de todos los Saiyajin gritó al oído de su padre mientras la ola lo atravesaba. Bardock reforzó su agarre sobre Kakarotto que aún estaba quieto. Lo estaba desgarrando por dentro tener que poner fin a la vida de su hijo más joven..._

"¡Kakarotto!" Bardock se sentó despierto en un frío sudor, golpeando su cabeza en la litera de Krillin.

"¿Qué sucede con este sujeto Kakarotto?" Krillin preguntó torpemente al haber sido despertado bruscamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido viendo a Krillin colgando del otro lado. _Ahora sé por qué no duermo,_ Bardock rasgó las sábanas dejando el cuarto para estar solo.

Ya acostumbrado al grosero comportamiento de Bardock Krillin simplemente se encogió de hombros sin sentirse ofendido. "Ningún asunto mío imagino," y volvió a dormir.

Al salir de la posada, era lo mismo sin importar a dónde iba. Al ser perseguido por su decisión cuando sea que cerraba los ojos, se le hizo difícil para Bardock encontrar un descanso en cualquier lugar.

"_Incluso si pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo, ¿realmente harías las cosas de manera diferente?"_ Bardock escuchó el acusador tono de Kakarotto de nuevo, _"¿Cómo beneficiaría a los que sufren?"_

"¿Qué haces levantado todavía?" Chi-chi le preguntó trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Era extraño para él encontrársela por sí sola en la calle. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo," Contrarrestó él.

"¿Aún teniendo pesadillas?" Adivinó con una triste sonrisa.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, "¿Lo sabías?" Chi-chi sólo asintió sin diciendo nada, "¿los demás?"

"No saben. Así es como despertaste después que las Esferas del Dragón se esparcieron."

"Veo," Bardock intentó sacudir el repentino agotamiento. "Todavía no has dicho la razón por la que estás levantada."

"Intenté contactar a Turles una vez más," Chi-chi miró tristemente al suelo, "No ha encontrado nada de mi hermano todavía."

"¿Por qué te refrieres a ellos como hermanos?"

"¿Por qué sigues teniendo sueños sobre el mismo sujeto?" suponiendo ella trató de adivinarlo.

Bardock gruñó, "¡Olvídalo!"

"No quise ofender," Chi-chi nerviosamente se alejó. "¡Dios, tendremos dificultades trabajando juntos con una actitud como esa!" Sonrió, tratando de parecer amistosa. "¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez, que necesitas sentido del humor?"

"Sí... algo así..." dijo monótono. Recordándolo a _él_ pidiéndole la misma cosa, ¿realmente tienen que recordarle a Bardock tanto de Kakarotto?

Justo en ese mismo momento comenzó a llover. Viniéndolo venir Chi-chi sacó su paraguas, "¿Quieres cubrirte?" Ofreció.

"No, gracias." Bardock dijo, prefiriendo la comodidad de la lluvia. Luego sonrió, "¿Por qué estás siendo tan benéfica, de todos modos?"

Chi-chi sólo sonrió sin ofenderse, "es sólo la mera cortesía." Hizo una pausa, "¿te imporaría acompañarme?"

Él no iba a dejarla ir sola viendo lo que pasó en el último planeta. "Seguro."

Su sonrisa se iluminó, Bardock tuvo que mirar a otro lado. No muchas mujeres podían afectarlo de esta manera, enviando un fuerte ardor en todo su cuerpo, fuegos artificiales como lo llaman. Chi-chi sin embargo lo entendió como repugnancia doblando sus brazos un poco enojada.

Ella condujo el camino.

"¿Los niños no están demasiado enojados?" Bardock empezó más bien como una conversación trivial.

Chi-chi estaba sorprendida esperando que Bardock sólo sea un compañero silencioso, "Lo superará," y sonrió, "no te preocupes. Me alegro que no tendré que informar a su padre que murió por un gusano."

"Nunca verás a un Saiyajin ser así de sobreprotector."

"Sin embargo, cuando se trata de tu único hijo deseas conservar tu único medio de inmortalidad," Bardock bufó ofendido. Chi-chi no estaba segura de qué decir después trayendo un incómodo silencio. Robándole una mirada, "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tus pesadillas?"

"Otra vida en la que no vale la pena entrar," dijo Bardock sorprendiéndose no explotar ante la pregunta.

"Huh..." Chi-chi dijo confundida.

"¿Por qué exactamente re refieres a ellos como hermanos cuando no hay relación?" Bardock preguntó una vez más tratando de mantenerse alejado de contarle su propia trágica historia.

Alejado por el bello suspiro, Chi-chi admiró otro junto a ella. "Es un poco de una larga historia."

"Tenemos el tiempo."

"Está bien entonces. Supongo que se puede decir que he crecido juntos." Devolvió su mirada a la lluvia delante de ella y sonrió. "Conocí a Yamcha primero. Hemos tenido un verdadero mal tiempo después que yo le corté una cabeza a un dinosaurio."

Alzando una ceja, Bardock se preguntó si la había escuchado bien.

"Pensé que era otro atacante, así que lo ataqué. Sólo... que él me noqueó." Chi-chi suspiró ante la derrota de su infancia, "Pero volvió diciendo algunas cosas extrañas, como proclamando su amor como una disculpa. Huyó, me conocí con Bulma y ella me condujo hacia lo del Maestro Roshi. Después entrené con él. Cuando regresé a casa para ayudar a poner el fuego Yamcha estaba allí de nuevo. Después de que nos ayudó a mi padre y a mí vino y me preguntó si quería casarme con él."

"Parece que ha estado tratando de casarte por un tiempo," dijo Bardock en un mejor humor.

"Sí, seguro que así parece. Yamcha no aceptó, en parte para mi alivio, diciendo que yo era lo suficientemente joven como para ser su hermana menor. Pero ya le tenía miedo a Bulma en el momento en que la vio. Más tarde entrené con Krillin y Yamcha con el Maestro Roshi. Tuve que esconder todas sus sucias revistas con el fin de obtener un poco de respeto. Tien y Choutzu fueron entrenados por el rival del Maestro Roshi el Maestro Tsuru. Nuestra rivalidad terminó cuando el Rey Demonio Piccolo resurgió. Después de deshacernos de él, Piccolo fue escupido a través de un huevo."

"Luchamos con él de nuevo y Krillin estaba mejor preparado esta vez. Pero no lo mató, mostrando compasión por Piccolo."

"Todos nosotros más tarde luchamos contra Cell, pero lo que fue confuso era la forma en que dijo que estaba buscando su forma perfecta. Diciendo que estaba buscando a dos androides llamados Diecisiete y Dieciocho." Bardock tragó ante esos nombres, las manos derechas de Kakarotto, "Nos convertimos en un poderoso equipo entonces. Videl se hizo cargo de Cell pero su padre tomó descaradamente el crédito. Fue poco después de nos conociéramos por primera vez..." Chi-chi se detuvo, recuperándose, "Bueno... eso es... cuando llegaste a la Tierra y todo lo demás."

"No eres muy buena en contar historias, ¿verdad?" Dijo Bardock dándolo por hecho.

"Uh—" Chi-chi se sonrojó avergonzada, "Bueno sólo hice un resumen."

"Está bien. No soy mejor tampoco."

"¡Oh!" Chi-chi entonces recordó, tocando su camiseta, "por cierto quise darte esto hace tiempo."

Bardock alzó una ceja haciéndose una idea equivocada, mientras Chi-chi sacó un trozo de pergamino, "oh." dijo decepcionado.

Ella bufó, "¿Qué pensaste que estaba haciendo?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Chi-chi no dijo nada por no querer provocar una respuesta que ya sabía. Bardock abrió el frágil pergamino en la seguridad de la sombrilla, tomando un respiro para recordar el resto de lo que aprendió en el Mirador.

"La pieza que faltaba," Bardock con seguridad la escondió en su muñeca hasta que pudiera devolverlo a los otros pergaminos. "Gracias."

"No estoy segura de lo que puede hacer ahora, pero podría ayudar a nuestra situación."

"Podríamos sernos de buena fortuna."

"Digamos, ¿cuando todo esto termine y si tenemos tiempo? ¿Qué tal si te presento nuestro planeta, la Tierra?"

"Parece como un trato justo teniendo en cuenta que te he estado mostrando el universo."

"Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?"

Bardock tenía una sonrisa juguetona, "¿Por qué no?" dio su aceptación críptica.

"También," Chi-chi llamó su atención, "He querido preguntarte... ¿por qué deseaste a la Tierra de nuevo?"

"Cae en cosas que no vale la pena ahondar," dijo, con su sonrisa desapareciendo, sin querer adentrarse en eso.

"Bueno," cruzó sus brazos, "no creerías que un miembro de la Tierra merece saber cómo su planeta regresó." trató de persuadirlo.

"Te estoy diciendo que no," Bardock bajó su voz.

"¿Por qué?" Ella angostó sus ojos desafiándolo, "Así que arreglaste algo que hizo ese idiota. Eso es nada de qué avergonzarse."

Bardock angostó sus ojos a Chi-chi, incluso hasta el día de hoy nadie insulta a su hijo. Él colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la valiente mujer, que hacía gestos de dolor más por miedo que por otra cosa. "Su nombre era Kakarotto y no destruyó la Tierra." Bardock puso su índice y medio hacia su frente volviendo a la posada. "Yo lo hice." Y la soltó.

Chi-chi se alejó por la incredulidad luego se enderezó, "Estás bromeando... ¿verdad?"

"No soy esos de hacer bromas, ¿recuerdas?" Chi-chi estaba sorprendida, "¿todavía confías en mí ahora?" Bardock preguntó, mentalmente pateándose por revelar la verdad.

"En realidad... sí." Era su turno para confundir a Bardock, "confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para decir la verdad. Sé que podrá parar un tiempo antes que podamos confiar plenamente en el otro. Pero tenemos que darnos una oportunidad... para la Tierra... tal vez incluso para toda la galaxia. ¿Entonces qué dices?"

Bardock se quedó en silencio por un momento, "diría que cierres el paraguas," sonrió, "estamos adentro."

Chi-chi rió cerrando el paraguas, "Buenas noches Bardock-kun."

Bardock alzó una ceja, "¿Qué significa eso de todas maneras? La niña dijo algo antes que no entendí tampoco."

"Um, es una niña después de todo. ¿Realmente importa?"

"No realmente, no. Buenas noches entonces."

* * *


	8. Campeón novato

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Chi-chi y Videl estaban teniendo un trabajo difícil entrenando utilizando la mayor parte del espacio en la sala de recreación. Sin embargo Bulma se aburría vigilando los controles de Cápsula número 1 mientras se acercaban a Kri'itron. De acuerdo con Bardock se suponía que era un planeta con habitantes débiles, llenos de lagos de lava hirviendo. Pero las condiciones del planeta estaban lejos de sus pensamientos mientras ella se preguntaba por qué se habían colocado al mando de controles y de la habitación en el mismo lugar.

A punto de ver su cabeza para descansar el monitor empezó su perforante pitido.

Ella presionó el botón para el comando de la nave, "Muchachos, estamos aquí." Bulma alegremente informó, alegre de saber que volvería a pisar tierra firme—era mejor que nada. Convencida que estaba siendo ignorada por la masá presionó el botón y gritó, "¡TRAIGAN SUS TRASEROS AQUÍ! ¡ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ATERRIZAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!"

"_¡¿Te callarías un poco?!"_ Bardock dijo por el Scouter.

Krillin subió la escalera de caracol, bostezando, "Apenas llegué a dormir." Puso su scouter dirigiéndose hacia Bulma.

"¿Qué está tramando ese hombre todos modos?" Bulma preguntó molesta y miró a Chi-chi. "¿Tienes alguna idea?" Bulma sonrió escuchando de Videl que Bardock y Chi-chi salieron a Rhygon VI.

"¿Cómo debería saber?" Chi-chi se encogió quieta entrenando con Videl, tratando de ignorar lo que Bulma indicaba.

Bajando las escaleras en los dormitorios, "¿Estás seguro?" Bardock preguntó al techo.

"_¿Alguna vez te dije algo mal?"_ El Rey Kai preguntó con una risita, _"hay un ruido procedente del planeta."_ Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bardock, _"Tengo que admitir que hay mucha interferencia, pero es mejor que nada."_

"Tal vez," Bardock incrementó su sonrisa, "Oh bueno, no sabremos con seguridad hasta que lo revisemos nosotros mismos. Gracias." Apretó el botón en su scouter encendiéndolo. "¿Hemos tocado tierra ya?" Preguntó.

"No todavía." Videl caminó hasta detrás de él, "Me enviaron a buscarte."

"Demasiada vieja táctica," comentó Bardock pasando a la niña, "molesta al enemigo."

"Sí, por lo general funciona como un encanto Bardock-san." Videl sonrió viendo su ojo parpadear de manera desconocida.

"_No importa cuan duro intentes no puedes escapar de tu pasado."_ La voz de Kakarotto entró en la habitación.

"Bardock-san, ¿te sientes bien?" Preguntó Videl con verdadera preocupación.

"Muy bien," dijo poniéndose serio.

"¡Bien!" Sonrió, "Porque la siguiente Esfera del Dragón está cerca, mejor permanecer en guardia," luego le susurró "... y con suerte no habrá más gusanos."

Bardock sonrió divertido, "¿Aún no has superado eso?"

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Videl dijo shockeada.

"Los Saiyajin tienen un oído muy agudo."

"¿De verdad?" Videl descubrió que era otra arma más, "Me pregunto cuánto problemas podría tener la gente en caso que puedan oír todo. De todas formas deberíamos probablemente ir arriba."

"¿Son todos los niños de la Tierra semejante plaga?" Bardock preguntó.

"¡Hey!" Videl se ofendió mientras Bardock caminaba tocando su cabello.

Su nave descendió lentamente al suelo con un silbido y de repente golpeó con un muy audible _¡boom!_

"Hablando de ásperos." Krillin comentó frotando su adolorido trasero.

"No se suponía que sucediera esto." Bulma se sentó mareada, tratando desactivarlo.

"Debió haber sido el mismo planeta." Bardock dijo frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, el lugar del impacto, "me dijeron que los niveles de radiación puede dañar los instrumentos."

Bulma se sentó, "¡Sabes que pudiste habernos dicho eso antes!"

Se aventuraron fuera en el terreno caliente, el planeta literalmente parecía el infierno. No sólo tenía los lagos de lava hirviendo sino géiseres de fuego adornando el paisaje. Qué lugar para aterrizar. Incluso peor la mayoría de los scouters estaban dando lecturas falsas de vez en cuando.

"¿Alguien más está teniendo problemas con sus scouters?" Krillin preguntó en torno a los demás de nuevo.

"¡Videl-chan!" Chi-chi capturó a su alumna, el calor se volvió demasiado para la niña.

Bardock echó un vistazo alrededor para un lugar más seguro para guiarlos. Todo lo que pudo encontrar eran montañas distantes. ¿Realmente los terrícolas serían capaces de sobrevivir este calor extremo para lograrlo a tiempo? Se preguntó.

Bardock se arrodilló, "Pon a la niña en mi espalda, ¡rápido!"

"Ni siquiera tú podrás con el peso adicional con este calor." Bulma señaló al borde de desmayarse.

Chi-chi sin embargo creyó en él. Llevando a Videl y acomodándola en su espalda. Bardock envolvió su rubia cola alrededor de las piernas de la inconsciente niña asegurándola. "He pasado cosas peores. Nuestra mejor apuesta es un rápido y constante ritmo hacia esas montañas. Traten y manténganse." Bardock agarró la muñeca de Videl y despegó como una bala.

"¡Está loco!" Bulma dijo sorprendida, el problema es que su corazón saltó por el repentino shock. Chi-chi la sostuvo antes que desmayase, "Gracias." Dijo simplemente.

"Espera." Chi-chi advirtió antes de hacer lo mismo.

"¡Ustedes dos están locos!" Krillin dice tragando, limpiando el sudor. "¿Me tomo mi tiempo y me cocino o me recupero del calor?" Pensó por un momento, "¡Aw a la mierda! ¡Esperen muchachos!" se alzó tras ellos.

Bardock estaba casi al pie de la montaña cuando de repente un dragón voló en el cielo sobre él. En último segundo Bardock utilizó la teletransportación saliéndose del dañino camino junto con la inconsciente Videl. Sin tiempo para realmente hacer frente a la crecida lagartija arrojó una ola de Ki a ella. Sin embargo la esquivó golpeándola con la escamosa cola.

"¡Kamehameha!" una voz familiar gritó desde detrás ganando una sonrisa de Bardock y saltando evadiendo la bola de ki.

Krillin y Chi-chi—cargando a Bulma en la espalda— saltaron sobre el dragón caído uniéndose a Bardock mientras aterrizaban.

"¿Estás bien Bardock-k?" Chi-chi se detuvo.

"Sí," respondió Bardock, "¿alguien vio de donde vino eso?"

"No realmente..." respondió Krillin.

"Yo sí," dijo Bulma apuntando hacia el frente, aún en la espalda de Chi-chi, "directamente desde el pie de la montaña."

"¡Vamos!" Bardock no quiso desperdiciar más tiempo en los residuos de tierras ardientes.

Parecía demasiado fácil, el intenso clima ardiente y sólo un dragón. Algo pasaba, en ambos casos se alegraban que finalmente llegaran a su destino relativamente más frío.

Deteniéndose por un momento para descansar, estaban sudando como locos rápidamente deshidratándose. Era difícil tratar de regular sus pulsos. Bardock sabía que era un estúpido movimiento y miró a la niña. Si Videl no llegaba a un lugar fresco sufriría un accidente cerebro vascular.

Una roca cayó detrás de ellos alarmante al grupo. "Sólo nuestra suerte," Krillin jadeó. Cuatro dragones más salieron de la montaña con—¿Bandidos?

No estaban demasiado entusiasmados de tener que hacer frente a este nuevo ser en su actual condición. _Demasiado para ser fácil,_ Bardock pensó mientras lo rodeaban.

Uno de los bandidos en silencio saltó fuera de sus dragones. Bajo la dirección su camino y dejado de examinar cada uno de ellos desde una distancia segura. Él trajo a su lado en un buen gesto, como lo hizo la de cinco estrellas Dragon Ball rodó a lo largo de su brazo y en sus extremidades del dedo.

Bardock angostó sus ojos no muy divertido, "Puedes cortar el maldito acto." Dijo recibiendo confusas miradas de sus compañeros.

El bandido llegó a la hendidura en su máscara—todo el mundo preparado para lo peor salvo Bardock— y el bandido se la quitó...

"¡Yamcha!" Los terrícolas conscientes dijeron al unísono encantados de verlo.

"Hey tanto tiempo sin verlos." Yamcha agarró mejor la Esfera del Dragón y saludó.

"¡Onni-chan!" Chi-chi dijo alegremente.

"Si no estuviera tan caliente aquí..." Bulma amenazó antes de desmayos en el hombro de Chi-chi.

"¿Hey cómo es que no estás sudando como un cerdo aquí y estás todo cubierto?" Krillin preguntó completamente empapado en su Gi.

"Los muchachos tienen trajes de refrigeración. El resto es para no dejar salir el frío."

"Estoy seguro que están teniendo una gran reunión aquí," Bardock se ponía irritable. "¡Pero tenemos que llevar a estas dos a un lugar más fresco!"

"Oh sí, casi me olvido que el ex-psíquico estaba aquí." Yamcha señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro, "¿Bueno qué esperan? A la carga y nos iremos de aquí."

"No es divertido," Krillin no estaba divertido con el juego de palabras.

* * *

Encima del Monte Cero había un pequeño pueblo bonito, todavía caliente pero en una temperatura segura. Las casas estaban talladas justo en la montaña, los aldeanos le habían dado a Yamcha un hogar después de curarlo por las quemaduras que recibió después de aterrizar en algunos lagos de fuego.

Yamcha cubrió a Bulma con una manta de refrigeración, "¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de ir corriendo a través de los campos de fuego?"

"Las sacamos del calor, ¿o no?" Bardock más declaró sentado en la esquina.

"Onni-chan," Chi-chi llamó la atención de Yamcha, "¿Has oído hablar de alguno de los demás?"

"¿Qué?" Yamcha alzó la vista, "Pensé que era el único en sobrevivir a través de esa cosa."

"El Rey Kai nos informó que el resto de ustedes estaban todavía vivos." Bardock señaló.

"Extraño sin embargo," Krillin entonces susurró, "Todo el tiempo Bardock era el positivo." _¡Bop!_ "¡Ah! ¿Para qué fue eso?" Krillin le preguntó a Chi-chi.

"Sabíamos que todos ustedes iban a estar bien después de haber recibido la noticia." Dijo ella.

Bardock sonrió, _Sí seguro._

"¿Cómo obtuviste la Esfera del Dragón de todos modos?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"¡Ha!" Yamcha flexionó su brazo izquierdo, "¡Están mirando al campeón número uno de Swelts!"

"Rookie," Bardock murmuró.

"¡¿Qué fue esto?!" Yamcha se levantó ofendido.

Chi-chi suspiró fuertemente en la sábana fría.

"¿Entonces estabas diciendo Yamcha?" Krillin dijo volviendo al viejo tema.

Yamcha se sentó aún manteniendo un ojo en el Saiyajin. "Golpeé a todos sus mejores combatientes y no pude creerlo cuando el premio era la de Esfera del Dragón. Supongo que haber sido absorbido por la nube loca no fue tan malo después de todo. Sólo el campeón Swelts puede tener la Esfera del Dragón."

"Eso hace tres ahora," dijo Bardock.

"No exactamente," Yamcha sonrió, "tienes que ganarla, luchando conmigo."

Bardock se puso de pie, "¡Está bien entonces vamos a obtenerla!"

"No es posible todavía."

"¿Por qué no?" Bardock preguntó poniéndose impaciente.

"Tienes que luchar contra esta niña en primer lugar, no debería ser demasiado problema. Entonces... tal vez puedas ser el siguiente Saiyajin." Yamcha tanteó.

"O puedo sacártela y despegar hacia el siguiente planeta."

"Pero ustedes muchachos están hundidos en este caso también, ¿no?"

Bardock angostó sus ojos, Yamcha tenía parcialmente la razón. En ese momento hubo un golpe en la puerta. Yamcha se movió a responderla, "Hey, Sparky."

"Los preparativos para su partido terminaron, Yamcha." Dijo Sparky.

"¡Muy bien!" Se volteó mirando sobre su hombro, "Hey muchachos, ¿quieren comprobarlo?"

"Me quedaré aquí a mirar." Krillin dijo hundido en su manta.

"Está bien, entonces estás listo para ver una verdadera acción de combate Saiyajin?" Yamcha preguntó.

"¿Quieres decir la chica?" Bardock dijo sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

Estaban a punto de luchar hasta que Chi-chi intervino entre los dos, "Vamos guárdenlo para más tarde muchachos. Por mucho que me encantaría ver que se golpeen el uno al otro reglas son reglas."

Bardock resopló en el aire, el aroma de Chi-chi era más fuerte durante el sudor, "bien." Se calmó.

"¿Huh?" Dijo Yamcha confundido con el cambio repentino.

El ring se encontraba en la cima del Monte Zero y donde el oponente de Yamcha lo esperaba. Fue entonces que incluso en esta temperatura Bardock sentía un frío escalofrío correr en su espina.

_¡Eso es imposible!_ Pensó viendo a la mujer.

Vestida toda de negro su larga capa oscura llegaba a sus tobillos, una falda oscura, una camiseta revelando su cuello y botas altas. Llevaba una espada en su mano izquierda.

Ella al parecer lo vio también, frunciéndole el ceño a Bardock ignorando completamente a Yamcha y desenvainando su espada se dirigía directamente a atacar al Saiyajin. Ambos Bardock y Chi-chi saltaron hacia atrás justo a tiempo.

"¿Me recuerdas?" Siseó ella.

"Liana," dijo Bardock permaneciendo en su postura, "Se supone que estarías muerta junto con el resto de Giya." Ni una sola vez en los últimos años había olvidado a un solo guerrero que había caído bajo las manos de Kakarotto, o... en este caso supuestamente caído.

"He estado esperando por este Saiyajin." Liana curvó la empuñadura en su mano.

"Uh, hey," Yamcha silbó tratando de llamar su atención, "Señora, se supone que pelearía contra mí, ¿recuerda?"

"Sí," Chi-chi se situó entre ella y Bardock, "Su lucha no es con él."

"Salgan del camino." Bardock más advirtió que ordenó. _¡Los terrícolas no tienen idea de lo __que estas personas son capaces!_

Yamcha tuvo que saltar delante de Chi-chi para empeorar las cosas. Liana alzó su espada verticalmente frente a ella y su mano izquierda se abrió por completo. La arrojó y Bardock se arrojó hacia los dos terrícolas alejándolos del camino a tiempo. Sintieron su Ki incrementarse en un instante mientras ella se ponía en guardia. Bardock se había puesto de inmediato de pie y bloqueó su antebrazo izquierdo empujándolos varios pies.

Con la derecha disparó hacia adelante y trató de disparar su ki en el blanco. Chi-chi lo esquivó y tiró de su tobillo en el último segundo. La bola de ki de Liana en lugar de dispararse a Bardock fue arrojado de nuevo mientras Chi-chi se ponía de pie en un fluido movimiento.

Para este momento todos los espectadores corrieron por sus vidas sabiendo que esta pelea iba a salirse de las manos.

Liana se detuvo en el medio del aire, su aura de ki dio una ominosa sensación acerca de ella solamente flotando allí sin una palabra.

Bardock apresuradamente tomó la muñeca de Chi-chi, poniéndola con seguridad detrás de él.

"Divertido..." Liana alzó su mano frente a su rostro reuniendo ki, "¿Los Saiyajin no luchan solos por lo general?" Extendió su mano de nuevo, "¡LIGHTENING!" y en cambió disparó una corriente de electricidad a Bardock.

Él alzó sus manos a punto de enviar más de una ola de de lo que sea que golpeó primero. Luchando para concentrarse en reunir su energía, empujando hacia delante hasta que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más, desvaneciéndose.

"¡Bardock-kun!" Chi-chi gritó y se lanzó en represalias reuniendo su ki en ambas manos.

Liana se movió hacia adelante y tomó el cuello de Chi-chi sólo con la mano izquierda completamente cortando su flujo de aire.

"¡Chi-chi!" Yamcha exclamó sintiendo la repentina caída repentina en su ki.

Su fuerza era irreal mientras que Chi-chi caía en la conciencia, disolviendo su ki en su mano. Bardock estaba llegando para evitarlo. Luego de repente como despertando las facciones de Liana se iluminaron, "Mi lucha no es contigo." Girando sobre sus talones arrojó a Chi-chi directo a Yamcha quien se había acercado para ayudar.

Bardock se acercó más furioso, después de haber sido testigo de eso y de golpear a Liana por detrás. Ella desapareció en su manto sobre el impacto y Bardock inmediatamente saltó fuera de la aparente descartada ropa. Bardock no bajó su guardia, esperando, como era de esperarse ella saltó y giró y agarró su espada. Bardock se inclinó mientras intentaba lanzar una alto patada que ella atrapó con su pie.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando la vio... la misma marca que apareció en Kakarotto antes de morir. La marca de Babidi, esa muy distinguibles "M" tatuada en su frente.

Bardock giró su cabeza para evitar esa oscura hoja mientras apuñalaba la tierra. La pateó dos veces en el estómago enviándola a volar y se giró sobre la estremecedora espada.

Yamcha tomó posición junto a Bardock ahora tomando en serio esta lucha. Liana aterrizó en el ring, "me debes sólo a mí morir."

"¿Eres tú la que habla o tu jefe?" Bardock preguntó, pero aún entendiendo su posición de venganza.

Liana incrementó su poder su mano derecha yendo directamente a Bardock. Bajando su guardia Bardock sólo se quedó allí esperando su castigo. Una vez más intervino Chi-chi, utilizando el hombro de Bardock para levantarse y patear a la mujer lejos de ahí. Lamentablemente agarró a Yamcha alrededor del cuello en el camino.

Bardock frunció el ceño, Yamcha no se estaba moviendo y la mano con la que quería atacarlo estaba sobre la boca de Yamcha. Sus ojos estaban girados hacia atrás, había sorprendido a Yamcha tomándolo.

"Olvídalo," dijo Liana, "tengo lo que necesito aquí mismo." Rasgó su manga cargando la Esfera del Dragón y arrojó su capa.

"¡No te irás a ningún lugar con esa Esfera del Dragón!" Chi-chi gritó abalanzándose.

"No." Bardock dio persecución para detenerla. Tenía que admitir que cuando Chi-chi estaba determinada era casi imposible de detenerla.

Justo mientras Chi-chi hizo contacto para recuperar la Esfera del Dragón ya era demasiado tarde. La capa envolvió a ambas mujeres y se levantó del suelo yendo al espacio.

"¡Maldición!" Bardock maldijo y levantó su índice y dedo medio sobre Chi-chi.

"¿De qué me perdí?" Yamcha despertó.

Bardock no podía creer que se había levantado tan pronto después de eso. "Ella simplemente se escapó con la Esfera del Dragón y Chi-chi." Informó preparando la teletransportación.

"¿Qué?" Yamcha agarró la pierna de Bardock por su atención para que explique mejor sólo para ser tele transportado fuera del planeta con él.

* * *


	9. Nave abandonada

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Ambos Bardock y Yamcha se materializaron en un pasillo de hacinamientos metálicos. Curioso, que no veían a Chi-chi en ningún lugar a la vista. Bardock podía haber jurado que había seguido su rastro de energía —todavía trabajando en sentir los poderes de energía de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Yamcha se confundió ante el súbito cambio de configuración.

Bardock didn't expect for the Earth man to tag along. Bardock no esperaba que el terrícola se las arregle solo. "¡Suéltate!" Sacudió su pierna para librarse del agarre del terrícola.

Yamcha se puso de pie mirando lo impresionante de su entorno. A diferencia de las naves espaciales anteriores en las que había estado se sintió como a bordo de un submarino, algo así como un prototipo de nave.

"_¡Bardock!"_ una voz vino del scouter.

Sorprendido el scouter estaba funcionando de nuevo, Bardock respondió, "Kami, te tomó demasiado tiempo encontrar el scouter que te dejé."

"I don't remember you giving them a scouter," Yamcha said glancing over his shoulder. "Yo no recuerdo que darles un scouter," dijo Yamcha vistazo sobre su hombro.

"_Hay otro elemento que falta para realizar la transferencia completa. A partir de ahora las Esferas del Dragón de Estrella Negra están ligadas a dos personas. A tí y a Piccolo,"_

"Por lo tanto, se trata de un éxito parcial," declaró Bardock.

"_Sí, pero debes encontrar a Piccolo. En caso de que algo le suceda las Esferas del Dragón desaparecerán junto con cualquier posibilidad de—"_

"Sí, sí entiendo," Bardock interrumpió cansándose de ser recordado una y otra vez de lo mismo, "Encontrar a Piccolo aún vivo, entendido."

"_Lo necesitarás para completar la transferencia. Es vital que lo encuentres."_

"Entendido..." Bardock esperó por más, cuando nada pasó preguntó, "¿eso es todo?"

"_Sí..."_ Kami dudó con torpeza, _"¿esperabas más?"_

"Algo así, oh bueno Bardock fuera." Apagó su scouter no queriendo ser identificado por su señal extrangera.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Yamcha preguntó curioso sobre la llamada.

"Encontrar a Piccolo vivo." Bardock dijo.

Chi-chi golpeó en la pared detrás de ellos después de haber sido golpeada de nuevo por un lanzador de llamas. Era fuerte, poniéndose de pie después de ese fuerte impacto, y de ser quemada. Tambaleándose por el pasillo llegó donde las represalias de su cuerpo la derrotaron, colapsando en el suelo.

"¡Chi-chi" Gritaron preocupados.

Bardock fue el primero en llegar a ella, suavemente acunándola en sus brazos y buscando pulso en la base de su cuello. Fue entonces que abrió sus ojos en rendijas y le susurró algo. "Aishtesuru... Bardock-kun," antes de quedar inmóvil en sus brazos— él todavía sentía un pulso, bien— aún con vida pero inconsciente.

"Debe estar realmente fuera de sí para decir algo como eso." Yamcha comentó sobre el hombro del Saiyajin, Bardock casi se olvidó que estaba allí.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijo?" Bardock preguntó curioso.

"Está enamorada de ti." Yamcha dijo burlándose.

Bardock trgó ante eso, y maquinó en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si eso es cierto...

"¡Quietos!" Ordenó un familiar voz de mujer.

Se dieron vuelta esperando una lucha, no siendo rodeados por guardias de seguridad sosteniendo armas de fuego.

"Pueden arrojarlos en la Brigada con el verde." Le dio a Bardock una mirada de odio, "Pero la mujer recibe una celda separada."

"¿Piensan que las balas van a detenernos?" Yamcha dijo en una manera arrogante ahuecando sus, "KAMEHAME—"

She tried calling his bluff. Liana alzó una consternada ceja ocultando su temor, "¿eso y la señorita son tu marca, todos estamos tan bien como muertos." Intentó llamar su atención.

"Voy a tomar mis posibilidades," Bardock captó el glint en su ojo, "HA!" Yamcha tiro la bola de energía.

La seguridad apresuradamente se alejó fuera del camino de la bola de energía pero Liana se quedó ahí y la atrapó en una mano. Sonrió complacida que no sea distructivamente poderosa, y arrojó el Ki a un lado. Esa sonrisa desapareció al ver que el trío se había desvanecido en el aire. "¡Encuéntrenlos!" Ordenó que absorbiendo el Ki, "y preparen el Milenio para una hiper salto a Lukulin."

"¡Sí Señora!"

* * *

Yamcha demostró ser un poco astuto ante los ojos de Bardock. Despegaron hacia el aire por encima de los pisos, la cobertura perfecta para el momento. "Pensamiento rápido," comentó Bardock, aún sosteniendo a Chi-chi.

"Crees que aprenderán a hacer este tipo de naves sin enormes rejillas de ventilación." Dijo Yamcha.

Bardock alzó una ceja confundido, "¿Cómo supiste que habría enormes rejillas de ventilación?"

"La Guerra de las Galaxias y Star Trek," simplemente respondió Yamcha.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Bardock preguntó, desconociendo lo que eran.

"Programas de televisión," Yamcha se encogió de hombros. Bardock no tuvo en cuenta eso, sólo un tonto golpe de suerte. Luego el terrícola preguntó, "¿y qué hay volver a Kri'itron?"

"Todavía no," dijo Bardock.

"Pero tenemos a Chi-chi," dijo Yamcha, creyendo que era la única razón por la que estaban allí.

"¿Qué crees que quiso decir ella con lo de el verde?" Bardock preguntó pensando en voz alta, "El repentino mensaje de Kami parece ser mucho más que una coincidencia. Voy a fijarme mejor y recuperar esa Esfera del Dragón, puedes irte y llevarla contigo."

"Ella está bien," dijo Yamcha ahora comprendiendo la situación, pero quiso divertirse un poco, "¿pero seguro que no estás tratando de ponerte en buenas con esa chica que intentó matarte?"

"No es exactamente mi tipo." Bardock dijo tratando de evitar mirar a Chi-chi.

"Aún así, no voy a dejarte tener toda la diversión," Yamcha dijo queriendo recuperar la Esfera del Dragón del mismo modo, "voy también."

"Bien," Bardock no quiso discutir, "Sólo ayúdame a poner a Chi-chi en mi espalda."

"¿Qué, por qué tu espalda?" Yamcha preguntó, no muy aficionado a la idea.

"¡Porque la mía es más segura que la tuya idiota!" Bardock insultó impacientándose con él queriendo golpear al terrícola. Podía decirle a Yamcha también que quería luchar pero ya que el espacio no lo permitía, Yamcha lo ayudó a regañadientes a poner a Chi-chi en la espalda del hombre que apenas incluso confiaba.

El estómago de Yamcha chirrió viendo al Saiyajin su cola de color anormal alrededor de la cintura de Chi-chi, asegurándola más cerca de él.

Había algo acerca de que ella estuviera apoyada en la espalda del alienígena que sólo le parecía mal—demasiado cerca para mayor comodidad. Los demás siempre le habían dicho a Yamcha que él era demasiado sobreprotector de Chi-chi, pensando en ella una hermana menor.

"Vamos." Bardock dijo.

Cada uno de ellos pensó que lideraría al otro, y se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones. Yamcha tuvo que dar marcha atrás siguiendo a su amiga inconsciente. No había forma alguna jamás en que admitiera el liderazgo al Saiyajin. Estaban en silencio sin tener que decirse nada al otro por el momento. Chi-chi sin embargo se mantenía murmurando en su lengua nativa.

Diez minutos, por último Yamcha dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos, "¿Por qué estamos aquí rastreando cuando somos demasiado más fuerte que todos los sujetos ahí abajo?"

"Chi-chi es una responsabilidad en su estado actual," dijo Bardock. Su aroma lo mantuvo tolerante de Yamcha, sobre todo con ella tan cerca. "Volveremos una vez que está despierta."

Bardock encendió de nuevo su scouter sólo por un momento para comprobar y ver si realmente el Namek realmente estaba a bordo. Originalmente esto se trataba de una misión personal de salvar a Chi-chi entonces se tuvo que cambiar todo de repente para salvar... Se congeló mientras un par de delgados brazos se envolvieron en torno a él. Mirando sobre el hombro, Chi-chi aún estaba fuera de sí pero murmurando en su espalda susurrando palabras que él no podía entender.

Yamcha soltó una risa comprendiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca—los dulces susurros de nada serían un chantaje perfecto más tarde.

Bardock cuidadosamente se fue sobre otro tubo de ventilación. ¡Yamcha sin embargo no lo vio y se estrelló accidentalmente a través de él! ¿Tal vez era la manera del universo de decirle que deje esas cosas?

"Estoy bien." Yamcha dijo mareado.

Bardock peeked over to see if the Earthman was all right. Bardock echó un pequeño vistazo para ver si el terrícola estaba bien. He immediately backed away as a rather familiar looking boy glanced up the air ducted. De inmediato se alejó mientras una mirada familiar de un chico miraba por el ducto del aire. He just couldn't place where. Él solo no podía lugar.

* * *

"¿Quién eres?" Yamcha le preguntó al niño, saliendo de su mareo.

Para un muchacho adolescente tenía extrañamente facciones muy femeninas: un rostro anguloso y un marco delgado, su cabello era corto y morado.

"No digan nada." El muchacho ordenó y ondeó su mano sobre Yamcha enviándole de frío sobre él, "¡Cloak!"

Los tres guardias aparecieron en la habitación en cola. Yamcha se puso de pie listo para una lucha y preparando en posición. "Disculpa Emit, pero pensamos que escuchamos una perturbación aquí." Yamcha se cayó en más de incredulidad, no pudieron verlo.

* * *

Chi-chi gemía mientras iba despertando, Bardock rápidamente tuvo que cubrir su boca silenciándola. Le señaló no hablar y en silencio la liberó. Chi-chi se bajó cuidadosamente y miró las cosas que sucedían abajo.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó sospechoso.

Emit sospechosamente giró sobre sus talones cerrando la tapa de su computadora esperando poder ver. "Qué más están mirando, a mi edad.," Dijo sombrío.

"Ya veo." El guardia de adelante sonrió entendiendo, "Asegúrate de que baje rápidamente, la Señorita Liana volverá pronto para comprobar las cosas."

"¿Ha sucedido algo que debamos saber?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

"Uh, ¡no señor!" Los tres respiraron petrificados.

"Está bien entonces gracias por la advertencia. Ahora fuera."Emit ordenó.

"Sí señor," los tres doblegado ante obedientemente limpieza de la habitación.

Ansiosamente esperó que la puerta se cerrase antes de agitar su mano una vez más, "fuera manto," Yamcha había estado mirando en el espejo, sorprendido cuando saltó su imagen. Emit se dio vuelta sabiendo que Yamcha no es estaba solo habiendo visto a Bardock. "Puede bajar ahora."

"¿Cómo haces eso del manto niño?" Yamcha preguntó deseando utilizar esa técnica para más tarde.

Bardock fue el primero en saltar hacia abajo. Ahora teniendo un mejor viztazo sabía donde había visto el parecido.

Chi-chi aterrizó suavemente de pie junto a él y rodó sus ojos, "nunca tienes suficiente de ti mismo, ¿verdad Onni-chan?"

"¡Pero fui invisible!"

Emit desplazado sus ojos hacia Bardock, "Una cola, ¿eh?"

Chi-chi estaba más sorprendida ante el aplomo del joven, "Wow, me sorprendió que alguien tan joven como tu pueda comandar tal respeto."

"Es algo con lo que se nace." El muchacho se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada, "¿Y ahora qué están haciendo en mi nave?"

"¿Tu nave?" Dijo Yamcha, "Pero si todavía eres sólo un niño."

"Tengo catorce años." gruñó insultado.

"Estamos buscando por un compañero perdido." Bardock dijo antes que el terrícola pueda decir más, "Es un poco verde en el pigmento, así como la Esfera del Dragón."

Emit volvió a su asiento abriendo la computadora tecleando algunos comandos. "No sé nada acerca de las Esferas del Dragón pero el que probablemente están buscando se encuentra en el bergantín, sólo dos niveles por debajo de nosotros directamente. Su amigo es un poco duro pero lucha."

"¡Piccolo está herido!" El terrícola dijo preocupado por su compañero capturado.

"Espera," dijo Chi-chi, "¿Por qué nos ayudas?"

"Liana me ha estado poniendo muy nervioso útlimamente." Emit respondió, "Ella es mi guardaespaldas no mi madre. Ella ha cambiado desde conocer a ese maldito mago y para lo peor... También estaba aburrido. Me mantienen encerrado aquí, tengo que a pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Incluso, si se trata de enfurecerla."

Chi-chi said, being able to relate to a certain degree. "Bueno supongo... ¿que eso tiene sentido?" Chi-chi dijo, ser capaces de referirse a un cierto grado.

Bardock era un poco aprensivo en torno el chico. Queriendo apresurarlos caminó hacia la puerta. "Tenemos que llegar al bergantín antes que ese Namek intente algo de nuevo."

"Eres un Saiyajin..." Emit dijo notando la cola de Bardock antes, "Liana ha estado tomando riesgos locos tratando de encontrar a tu gente."

"Y tú estás tomando un gran riesgo, Emit..." dijo Bardock por encima de su hombro, "al igual que tus padres."

"Tal vez," dijo indiferente sabiendo el 'incidente'. Luego virando su atención a los terrícolas, "Deberían irse también, Liana se está cerrando," dijo rápidamente desconectando la computadora y levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"Puerta trasera," dijo Emit, aún se aburrido, "Nos vemos y diviértanse."

"Adiós," dijeron los terrícolas mientras Emit abandonaba la sala.

Bardock estaba de pie delante de la puerta poniendo su mano sobre el interruptor. Aliviado de tener al niño fuera de su presencia entonces dijo, "Tan pronto como las puertas se abran noqueen a los guardias."

Yamcha miró a Chi-chi, ¡el Saiyajin estaba tratando de **darles órdenes****!** Esperando la misma reacción se sorprendió cuando ella asintió aceptando las órdenes y tomó posición al lado de él... _¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí?_ Yamcha pensó. Pero confió en Chi-chi y se fue con él.

Bardock esperó un momento y después hizo clic en el interruptor. Los terrícolas golpearon a sus oponentes por completo, suavemente y en silencio los redujeron al suelo. Bardock caminó por detrás de los confundidos guardias y no tan suavemente golpeando con su ataques. Ellos se retiraron en silencio a la seguridad de la habitación y Bardock rápidamente los llevó por el corredor izquierdo.

Su scouter hizo pitidos detectando esa tramposa mujer viniendo de la esquina detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios?" fue la reacción conmocionado de Liana ante los intrusos. Miró alzando su brazo, juntando energía en su palma pero los no-Saiyajin estaban en el camino.

Creyendo a sus compañeros en peligro, Bardock giró sobre sus talones y disparó una ola constante a la oscura vestimenta de la mujer.

"¡Energía!" Liana lanzó su flujo de ki protegiéndose.

Hablando acerca de la batalla de los sexos mientras estaban bastante incluso luchando con sus olas de energía para vencer en ese pasillo. Bardock puso más potencia en su energía luchando contra Liana. Ella pusi aún más dándole todo. El problema es que él se mantenía refrenándose, no queriendo destruir la nave accidentalmente y liberar la atmósfera matando a todo el mundo.

"Ustedes dos encuentren a Piccolo y dejenme a mí." Bardock ordenó deseando tratar con ella con todo su ser.

Yamcha jaló a Chi-chi yengo a lo largo hasta que Chi-chi liberó su muñeca. "¡Bardock!" dijo Chi-chi enfrentándolo, "mejor que esto no sea una estúpida excusa para matarte. ¡Vi lo que ocurrió antes! ¡Estuviste a punto de permitirle hacerlo!" Bardock movió sus ojos hacia ella. Tenía razón pero también distraía.

"¡Maldición!" Liana gritó soltándose casi agotada, pero retiraró el extremo derecho de su manto y el tejido absorbió completamente la ola.

Bardock finalmente deje ir su ola resultándole inútil. Chi-chi se puso de pie junto a él, mirando sorprendida a la mujer aún de pie y quieta, sintiendo su agotamiento pero por otro lado sana y salva. "¡Imposible!" Chi-chi respiró.

Liana soltó el extremo derecho de su manto y sin una palabra caminó hacia su derecha. Recogiendo el extremo izquierdo de la capa, todo lo que Chi-chi vio fue un destello antes de ser lanzada al suelo. Liana había arrojado el ataque de Bardock justo hacia ellos, Chi-chi ni siquiera pudo seguirlo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue alarmante: un hombro izquierdo ensangrentado, posiblemente roto también.

Gracias a la ayuda de Chi-chi Bardock se sentó pero gruñendo del dolor en su hombro posiblemente roto, pero él ya lo hubo vivido antes y lo superaría—siempre lo hacía.

Aún así él podía oír el inquietante eco de los pasos de Liana fuera de las paredes del pasillo. La primera cosa en su mente ahora era conseguir la seguridad de los terrícolas. Bardock la escuchó blandiendo otra espada—de esa capa de dimensiones extrañas sin duda, al igual que lo hizo con la ola. Rápidamente tomando la muñeca de Chi-chi, _esta no era su lucha para que participara y no la voy a arrastrar en ella,_ pensaba.

Luego corrió apresuradamente por Yamcha, Bardock arrojaró a Chi-chi delante de él. Yamcha se adelantó esperando recibirlos entonces sostuvo a Chi-chi y apretó una mano contra la espalda del Saiyajin.

Liana finalmente comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos esperando pasar su venganza antes que Bardock pudiese irse lejos. Durante ese tiempo había tratado de centrarse en localizar a Piccolo. Del mismo modo que ella alzó la hoja hacia abajo a su frente desaparecieron de la localización.

* * *

Se materializaron en lo que parecía ser una contención de celdas, desparramadas con un espeso líquido color púrpura. Finalmente un golpe de suerte, el único guardia estaba tomando una siesta en su monitor.

Piccolo se despertó sintiéndolos, "el infierno debió haberse congelado para que esté contento de velos a todos ustedes."

"¡Piccolo!" Los terrícolas dijeron al unísono, encantados de encontrar a sus desaparecido compañero.

Fue entonces que Chi-chi giró su atención al hombro roto de Bardock. Piccolo podría haber estado en peores condiciones pero al menos podía arreglar el problema de Bardock. Luego de repente lo arrastró hasta la pared de la celda y tomó su hombro lesionado poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar. Dolió como el infierno pero al menos sería capaz de utilizarlo de nuevo.

Los demás miraron como '¿Pará que demionios fue eso?'

"¿Eso está mejor?" Chi-chi preguntó sonriendo con simpatía limpiando sus manos de sangre en el pañuelo rojo que había recibido un tiempo atrás. Esperando que ello significara que estaban incluso salvados de eso.

Bardock flexionó su brazo confundido ante lo que había pasado, ignorando el dolor, "uh... sí... gracias."

"De nada."

Bardock alcanzó la banda de su muñeca izquierda, y sonrió. Era la última semilla del ermitaño y había que dársela a Piccolo, pero el Namek la necesitaba sin vacilación.

La boca de los seres humanos eran ágapes, "¡No sabía que estabas llevando semillas del ermitaño!" Dijo Yamcha.

"Esa fue la última." Bardock les dijo, "Entonces, ¿qué pasó contigo?"

Piccolo masticó la semilla y se curó instantáneamente, sentándose con facilidad. "Tenía una Esfera del Dragón pero uno de sus más fuertes guerreros me la quitó mientras estaba tratando de hacer mi gran escape."

Eso llamó la atención de todos, "¿quién te la quitó exactamente?" Yamcha preguntó.

"Llaman a ese bastardo Granite. Been looking forward to getting that prick." Se espera que para obtener pinchazo ."

"Eso tendrá que esperar, te encontramos, podemos volver a Kri'itron." Bardock dijo, "y tomar el radar de Bulma."

Piccolo se puso de pie, "No vamos a ningún lugar sin esas Esferas del Dragón primero."

"Idiota, te necesitamos vivo para completar la transferencia de las Esferas del Dragón de Estrellas Negras."

"¿El viejo te dijo eso? No soy para nada delicado por lo que pueden dejar de preocuparse por que muera en cualquier momento." Piccolo comenzó a incrementar su poder sólo para arreglar su ropa para estar tan bien como siempre. "Nos pondremos a buscarla después de salir de aquí." Sonrió sabiendo que le llegaría a Bardock.

"Muy bien," dijo Bardock no demasiado feliz por ello.

"Um... Bardock," Chi-chi pensó sintiendo su barbilla, "¿la teletransportación funciona igual cuando tocas un objeto?"

"¿Quieres decir para encontrar las Esferas del Dragón sin alboroto?" Preguntó.

"Sí," Ella asintió.

"Hay una primera vez para todo, espera."

Chi-chi se sostuvo de su muñeca, estando más cómoda alrededor de él y los demás en sus hombros no tan cómoda con el Saiyajin.

* * *

"Todavía estamos teniendo algunos problemas de motor." Dijo el Ingeniero a los controles principales "Tiene que ser una consecuencia de la baja órbita alrededor de Kri'itron, la atmósfera está rebotando la radiación solar hacia nosotros."

Liana gruñó poniéndose ansiosa queriendo volver a retomar su curso. "Sólo pon los motores en línea y listos para ir tan pronto como sea posible."

De repente, los cuatro se materializaron en la sala de máquinas con un silbido audible.

"Aw, ¡tienes que estar bromeando!" Yamcha delató su posición.

"¡Excelente Onni-chan!" Chi-chi dijo sarcástica.

"¡Ustedes de nuevo!" Liana estaba molesta que se mantuviesen escapando y reapareciendo ante ella.

Se arrojó hacia ellos al igual que Chi-chi hacia ella queriendo venganza por dos razones. Golpeó con éxito a Liana con una patada directo a su estómago, la patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer estrellar a Liana contra la cubierta. Quitándose la pequeña desorientación se dirigió directo hacia Chi-chi de nuevo hasta que estalló humo de la central soplándole directo a su rostro. Liana gritó siendo quemada por el calor.

El ingeniero en los controles principales trató frenéticamente de estabilizarlo pero gritó mientras el control hervía, frito. "¡El motor ha sido dañado! ¡No puedo detener que se derrita!" Corrió asustado por su vida.

"¿Estás seguro que está en esta sala?" Piccolo preguntó y hubo un toque de miedo en su voz siendo que la habitación podría explotar.

Liana se dio vuelta hacia los controles y disparó su Ki tratando de frenar el humo. La presión era demasiada, rasgando la capa de su cuello y aterrizó sobre Chi-chi. Ambos Yamcha y Piccolo corrieron tratando de frenar la nueva explosión.

Bardock se teletransportó hacia los controles en la base del núcleo intentando expulsar el núcleo. "¡Maldición! ¿Cuál demonios es la contraseña?"

"¡Los Reyes que han caído!" Liana gritó disparando su onda con lo que sea que le quedaba habiendo agotado la mayor parte de sus energías durante este encuentro.

"¿Los Reyes que han caído?" Bardock se preguntó, _esa no puede ser la contraseña,_ luego, recordó esa batalla escriendo los nombres, _"EraEon."_ Justo cuando presionó 'aceptar' un compartimiento al lado del teclado se abrió revelando un botón con los colores del arco iris y azotó su puño sobre él.

Una por una se seccionaron las paredes de titanio cayendo del techo al suelo con un fuerte sonido. Bardock tuvo que saltar fuera del camino o ser aplastado por el pesado metal. Liana se relajó un poco agachándose en el suelo, cansada pero feliz de escuchar el silbido mientras el núcleo estaba siendo expulsado de la nave.

Chi-chi dio un suspiro de alivio y se reía nerviosamente sabiendo que era su culpa, "Eso es un desastre evitado."

Un temblor aumentó a través de la nave.

"Tenías que abrir tu bocota." Liana se sentó en el suelo, "Abre el canal para dar una pleno vistazo al exterior del Milenio,"

Abrió una pantalla holográfica de voz activada suspendida en el centro de la sala. El núcleo no se enfrió con la suficiente rapidez e hizo explotar la cuarta parte de la nave.

"¡Emit! Sal del Milenio ahora!" Ordenó saliendo de la Cámara.

"¡Hey!" Chi-chi gritó después de ella esperando regresarle la capa pero pero Liana ya se había ido.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora! ¡La maldita nave está a punto de explotar!" Bardock gritó.

"¡QUÉ!" Se voltearon shockeados. Se lanzaron hacia él sin protestar y se agarraron. Bardock, usó la teletransportación y se fueron del Milenio justo a tiempo.

* * *

"¡Así que quieres decirme que se llevaron a Chi-chi en una especie de capa mágica y tanto Yamcha como Bardock solo desaparecieron!" Gritó Bulma, Videl y Krillin tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos de sus griterío."

"Um..." Sparky miró hacia abajo, "Sí...," asintió.

"Él era el árbitro del partido tenía que quedarse y ver todo el tiempo. No es propenso a mentir." El viejo Aries dijo.

"Sensei." Videl susurró preocupada por el bienestar de su Maestra.

Luego los cuatro aparecieron justo frente a ella y cayeron sentados en el suelo.

"¡Eso dolió!" Yamcha frotó sus doloridas nalgas.

"¡Una vez más se fueron sin nosotros!" Bulma se quejó.

"Pero hemos perdido las Esferas del Dragón." Piccolo notó limpiándose del polvo sintiéndose derrotado.

Bardock dio un fuerte suspiro decepcionado sólo lograron salvar al Namek, "Volveremos a la Tierra y recuperaremos nuestros suministros. Para entonces quizá tendremos algo más."

"¿Cómo?" Bulma preguntó viendo que nada funcionaba en el planeta.

"De la misma manera en que llegamos aquí," dijo Yamcha, "Bardock puede transportarnos."

Chi-chi todavía tenía la capa de Liana sobre ella, y trató de levantarse cuando sentió algo extraño en su interior.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bardock preguntó.

"No estoy muy segura." Dijo entonces descubriéndose. Había dos Esferas del Dragón acomodadas seguramente en sus brazos. "¡Las Esferas del Dragón!" Gritó riendo. "¡Tenemos dos Esferas del Dragón más!"

Las noticias pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro de todos... incluso una sobre el de Bardock antes de desaparecer al mirar sobre las estrellas sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Liana se había escapado a través de utilizar la nave de escape para una sola persona no queriendo implicar a nadie en este asunto. Días más tarde había alcanzado el destino que ella había estado tan deseosa de llegar, Lukulin, yendo a encontrarse con el que la ayudó a encontrar a su enemigo. Tomando una caminata hasta una peligrosa montaña rocosa, y en una profunda cueva llegó a través de esa sombría cueva arrodillándose.

"¿Cómo fallaste?" Preguntó.

"Es tal y como lo has dicho," dijo Liana, "he encontrado a uno de los Saiyajin responsable de la masacre de Giya."

"¡Ooh realmente!" Dijo él alegremente, "¡dime los detalles!"

"Por mucho que quise venganza él tenía compañeros poniéndose en mi camino."

"Ya veo." Dijo decepcionado, "¿Pues por qué dejaste que eso te detenga? Si realmente deseas satisfacer tu sed de venganza entonces sabes lo que debes hacer."

Liana fue sorprendida, "¿Quieres decir que los ponga en un lugar peligroso, ¿no?"

"Precisamente," entonces respondió él.

"Veo," Liana se puso de pie blandiendo su espada. Sabiendo que tenía que haber sido rápida antes de permitirle al mago pronunciar una palabra para destruirla primero.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Bibidi se volteó hacia la mujer que se abalanzaba sobre él. _¡Swink!_ "¡No de nuevo!" Gritó siendo cortado por la mitad.

"No te ofendas, pero eres demasiado peligroso para mantenerte cerca." Enfundó su espada mientras Bibibi se dividía. "Tendré mi venganza sobre la raza Saiyan y vengaré a todos sin envolver a los inocentes." Con eso se fue.

* * *


	10. Hijo olvidado

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡¿V-Videl?!" Dijo Mr. Satán sorprendido al ver a su hija con un corte de pelo de varón, "¡¿Qué demonios le sucedió a tu hermoso cabello largo?!" Le frunció el ceño a Chi-chi, Bardock y Krillin, que acompañaban a la niña. "¡¡INCLUSO DESPUÉS QUE DIJE ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUE NO VOLVIERA CON UN SOLO CABELLO DAÑADO DE SU CABEZA, Y ESTO ES LO QUE TRAEN!!"

"Él fritó su cabello," Krillin señaló a Bardock. Bardock se volteó hacia Krillin como queriendo matar al monje.

"¡Ah! ¡Así que tengo que culparte a ti! ¡Por qué no me di cuenta!" Mr. Satán arrojó airadamente algunos puñetazos en el aire poniendo un espectáculo. Luego se dirigió hacia Bardock poniendo todo lo que tenía en ese único golpe yendo por esa cicatriz... y se rompió la mano.

Videl suspiró ante la necesidad de su padre de avergonzarla sin fin.

"Aw olvídalo, ¡no vales la pena para que Mr. Satán pierda su tiempo contigo!" con confianza se recuperó dándole la espalda a Bardock—algo que al Saiyajin nunca le gustó. Mr. Satán no quería que los demás vieran sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, soplando en su palpitante, adolorido puño. Mentir sobre eso no era nada.

"¿Es fue lo mejor que tienes?" Bardock provocó al 'Campeón de la Tierra' preguntándose si realmente era tan débil como su golpe dejaba ver.

"¡Qué fue eso!" Mr. Satán miró sobre su hombro, enfurecido.

Videl encontró que este era el momento perfecto para interrumpir, "Bien me hizo un favor papá. Ves ahora no tengo que preocuparme por que mis oponentes me agarren mi cabello para lastimarme. Además," susurró avergonzada de admitirlo, "él me salvó cuando casi me come un gusano."

"Bueno, creo que puedo perdonarte entonces por salvar a mi hija," dijo Mr. Satán, "pero aún..." acarició su corto cabello sólo feliz de verla de nuevo.

Bardock estaba molesto de no poder comprobar el verdadero poder de este sujeto... si tenía alguno. También un poco envidioso ante la reunión familiar frente a él, francamente lo enfermaba hasta el punto de irse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"Al mirador para estudiar esos pergaminos lo antes posible." Se dio vuelta, "el resto de ustedes puede manejarse volviendo solos, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno sí, por supuesto," Chi-chi lo vio desaparecer en el aire para asustando a Mr. Satán.

"¡La gente no hace eso!" dijo escondiéndose detrás de Videl. "Sabes... sólo fantasmas y cosas por el estilo."

Entrecerrando sus ojos Chi-chi se dirigió al brillante cielo soleado, para un muchacho Bardock era muy irritante.

* * *

Asintiendo, Bardock no sólo estaba interesado en los Pergaminos del Dragón en esta ocasión.

_Un niño con el cabello largo oscuro jugaba fuera en el césped recién cortado. Si era acaso posible que el niño pareciera tan inocente— _La mayoría de los niños Saiyajin no lo eran._ Le dio su bola de color amarillo otro rebote, disfrutando de su día fuera mientras un brillante sonrisa aparecía a través de su rostro. Entonces vio a Bardock y sonrió lanzando la esfera de goma lejos..._

Despertó de repente mientras una cálida manta cautelosamente se colocaba sobre él.

Chi-chi se había vuelto bastante cercana a él en el corto tiempo transcurrido desde que comenzaron su búsqueda.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

"Curiosamente sí." Dijo olvidando su sueño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tal vez él también se había vuelto cercano a ella, alegrándose de verla, de nuevo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pensé en venir a ver cómo iban las cosas." Sonrió respondiendo con honestidad, "Pero de lo que puedo decir deberías tomar un descanso. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?"

"Nunca he sido tan bueno con las dificultades," admitió Bardock mirando el pergamino.

"¿Dificultades?" gruñó enojada, mirando esa sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito a fin de enfurecerla Chi-chi alzó la voz "¿Qué pasa con esto?" Dijo sacando el pañuelo rojo, "Sólo cálmate. Vamos realmente puedes usar la práctica cuando se trata de sentir niveles de poderes."

"Bien." Estuvo de acuerdo permitiéndole guiarlo al centro de la habitación.

Una vez allí ella caminó hacia él. Algo acerca de su caminar parecía tan seductor mientras él la miraba, y lo vendó con el pañuelo que él le había dado. "Ahí, debería estar firme, así que nada de hacer trampa."

"Voy a tratar de no hacerla." Inhaló el aire tomando su dulce aroma.

Escuchando sus movimientos inmediatamente entró en posición. "Muy bien, esto debería ser como andar en bicicleta para ti." La escuchó decir.

Todo el tiempo Bardock fue capaz de contrarrestar cada uno de sus movimientos. Dejando a Chi-chi creer que tal vez ya sabía como sentir los niveles de poderes.

"Muy impresionante," comentó a Kami ante su entrenamiento, viendo lo que estaba mal.

"Kami," se detuvieron mientras Chi-chi se detuvo respetuosamente para agacharse ante el guardián de la Tierra.

"Antes de continuar debo pedirle que venga aquí por un momento Señorita Chi-chi."

"Um... Está bien," Dudó un momento insegura de qué esperar.

Kami había sacado un viejo frasco de perfume y le dio un pequeño apretón. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó sin oler nada.

"Lo verás en un momento. Por favor continúen con su entrenamiento."

Chi-chi hizo su primer movimiento, sorprendida que su puño hizo contacto. Bardock empujó el pequeño puño fuera de su barbilla, molesto que realmente golpeara con uno fuerte. Esta vez se trataba de más de un reto para ellos dos de ellos—más a su gusto. Sin ser capaz de olerla Bardock tuvo algunas dificultades, mientras que Chi-chi estaba lidiando con un oponente más intenso.

"Eso es suficiente por ahora." Kami tuvo que decir después de diez minutos. "Bardock, hay algo que me gustaría que vieras en la sala del Péndulo." Bardock se quitó el pañuelo momentáneamente cegado por la luz permitiéndole ver. "Pueden dejar sus pertenencias, volveremos enseguida," se volteó hacia Chi-chi luego, "Señorita Chi-chi, puede venir si así lo desea."

La habitación del Péndulo era tan oscura como Chi-chi recordaba, con el mismo emblema de engranajes pintados en el suelo, así como el péndulo gigante en el centro de todo.

Sintió un fuerte impulso a su izquierda, "¿Cuál es el sentido de esta sala?" Bardock preguntó.

"Los caminos a diferentes Tiempos se cruzan en este mismo lugar." Chi-chi dijo.

"O para ser más precisos," dijo Kami, "Pasado, presente y futuro son uno en esta sala." Viendo la confuso mirada en el rostro de Bardock, "Verás en un momento. Parece que tienes un mensaje que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Quieres ver qué es?"

"Eso depende, ¿de quién demonios es?" Bardock preguntó sospechoso.

"Ni siquiera yo sé eso," Kami miró fijamente al emblema, "sólo que ha estado aquí... esperando."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Chi-chi dijo juguetonamente.

Bardock la miró, y sonrió, "sí, seguro, ¿por qué no?" estaba seguro que daría un paso atrás, en cambio Chi-chi casualmente intensificó su caminata a lo largo del emblema.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó ella con impaciencia.

Era como estar de pie un suelo pintado. ¿De qué había que estar preocupado, verdad? Bardock tomó un lugar junto a ella no esperando lo que sucedería después.

De alguna manera fueron transportados fuera del Mirador. Reconoció la oscura, apestosa sala de entrenamiento que sólo podía ser del Planeta Vegeta-sei.

"¡Ha! Así que funcionó." Bardock reconoció esa voz volteándose para ver un rostro que no había visto en lo que parecía como eones.

"¿Radditz?" preguntó sorprendido. No cabía duda acerca de ello, el fuertemente espigado y largo cabello, la altura, la misma banda en el brazo que Bardock recordaba tomándola como recuerdo.

"Bardock..." Radditz miró. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no aparecerías... una vez más." El otro Saiyajin mostró un cubo del tamaño de su puño. Luego su mirada cayó sobre la mujer, "¿Quién es esta?"

Bardock miró sobre su hombro a Chi-chi, "Una compañera."

Chi-chi no estaba segura de cómo tomar eso.

"Ya veo." Radditz frunció el ceño a la mujer humana.

Ella bajó su mirada, ahora preguntándose si aún debía estar allí.

"¿Qué pasó que me llamaste?" Bardock bajó su voz, ni parecía demasiado feliz de ver al otro. Ver a Radditz vivo de nuevo trajo algunos sentimientos encontrados, sabiendo su situación actual.

"Kakarotto, por supuesto," Esto llamó su atención. "No sé por qué es tan propenso a buscar tu perdón, o por que siquiera aún te busca tanto por ese asunto. ¿Te ha dicho acerca de lo que ha estado trabajando en su tiempo libre?"

"Sólo debería estar concentrándose en su entrenamiento." Bardock hizo un esfuerzo, tratando de recordar en que momento se encontraba él.

"Nunca prestaste demasiada atención a nuestros propios intereses." Radditz sacó él mismo medallón de luna que Kakarotto le había dado a Bardock unos años atrás. "Ha estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo. No es que se puede apreciar el duro trabajo que hay que hacer en este dispositivo."

"¿Es algo más que una pieza de joyería de fantasía?" Chi-chi preguntó mirando hipnotizada al hermoso medallón brillante a la luz.

La atención de Radditz cayó sobre Chi-chi. "Sí, en vista que Bardock ha estado buscando estos mármoles en exceso." Bardock frunció el ceño ante la forma en que parecía estar más cómodo diciéndole a ella que él. "Kakarotto creó una forma de facilitar su búsqueda a seis meses."

Bardock se ofendió por eso, "¿Por qué le explicas a ella?"

"Cualquier otra persona va a prestar más atención que tú." Radditz sonrió mientras Bardock gruñía irritado. Siempre supieron como molestarse.

"Estamos todos en la misma habitación muchachos," Chi-chi razonó, "no hay necesidad de hostilidad."

"¡Siempre fuiste un idiota!" Bardock abiertamente le dijo a Radditz.

"¡No es que fueras tú mejor!" Radditz frunció el ceño.

La tensión entre entonces fue aumentando hasta el punto en que iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

"¡MUCHACHOS!" Chi-chi gritó llamando su atención.

"Está bien," Radditz continuó, "como decía. Este dispositivo debe ser universal para casi cualquier conocida matriz de computadora. Detecta la gama en los ejes X, Y, y Z eje y con un radio de veinticinco años luz cúbicos."

"¡Eso parece casi imposible!" Chi-chi sentía su mentón caer poco a poco.

"Él todavía está trabajando en ello pero los planes para hacer que el rango más poderoso. Sin embargo se requiere un panel holográfico para mostrar las coordenadas correctamente."

"¿Por qué nos dices esto?" Bardock preguntó.

"Conociéndote, nunca le darías al mocoso el tiempo en el día para sus logros, aunque te beneficiara. A pesar de eso, podría tomarle años completarlo." Radditz lo guardó de nuevo en su armadura. "Tengo que regresar esto antes que descubra que no está."

"Más bien estúpido que nos digas todo esto sólo para quedarte con el dispositivo de nuevo."

"Cállate."

"Por qué tú eras el que quería hablar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?" Bardock sonrió sintiendo que ganó esa.

Radditz miró a Bardock, viendo el cansancio nunca vio en los ojos del Saiyajin más grande. Luego su mirada cayó en el conocido brazalete alrededor del bicep de Bardock. "Lo que sea," dijo negando la posibilidad de que Bardock hubiera cambiado. Luego agregó, "pero traicionar a Kakarotto de cualquier modo entonces tendrás que hacerme frente."

"Hijo..." Bardock dudó alejando el recuerdo de caer en el agua con Kakarotto. Esto podría ser la última vez que vería a Radditz, "Lo sabías, ¿verdad?" preguntó más pacientemente esperando transmitir sus sentimientos abiertamente sin compartirlos.

Chi-chi miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás a los dos ahora entendiendo que se trataba de una tensa relación familiar.

Radditz se detuvo en sus pasos mirando sobre su hombro, "Sí, una rara forma de mostrarlo, pero lo sabía... Padre." Saludó yéndose.

"Adiós Radditz." Bardock tristemente susurró mientras su segundo hijo desaparecía con el tiempo regresando a la sala del Péndulo.

"Sabes," Chi-chi comenzó, "es extraño que sólo nos mostrara ese dispositivo."

"¿Estás bien?" Kami preguntó.

Bardock no dijo una palabra dejando disipar su breve reunión con Radditz. Adolorido de nuevo ante el recuerdo de esa muerte que los había separado hace mucho tiempo. Había pasado tanto tiempo de haber olvidado con éxito el recuerdo de su segundo hijo durante un tiempo.

Un destello de su sueño regresó, el niño feliz era Radditz.

Se fue para estar solo tratando desesperadamente de olvidar una vez más, evitando el dolor lo mejor posible.

"¿Bardock?" Chi-chi preguntó mientras él tranquilamente dejaba la habitación.

Chi-chi miró a Kami confundida, el Guardian asintió levemente para que ella lo siguiera.

Bardock se agachó al lado de la cama tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas, cualquier cosa para olvidar el dolor interno. Cerrando sus ojos se imaginó que estaba en otro lugar, pero el mismo rostro inocente se mantenía comparándose a la versión anciana rencorosa que vio momentos atrás vinculándose...

Chi-chi tranquilamente entró en el cuarto de Bardock que parecía estar dormido. Ella sabía que no era así y se sentó en silencio junto a él, pacientemente esperando a ver si decía algo.

"He estado tratando de olvidar." Dijo creyendo que era otra persona.

"¿Olvidar qué?" Chi-chi preguntó alarmándolo un poco. Se había olvidando por completo que no podía olerla.

"¿Demasiado tarde para volver atrás?" Bardock preguntó realmente no queriendo ir más lejos.

Chi-chi dio una triste sonrisa viendo su angustia, "no tienes que decir realmente nada que no quieras."

Bardock inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, "Mejor para tratar con eso ahora que después." Su mirada cayó sobre el suelo de mármol, "Tenía la esperanza de olvidar todo, después de hacer frente al último deseo de Kakarotto. Pero parece que piezas de mi pasado han vuelto a morderme en el trasero." Humeó ante la ironía, "en primer lugar estoy maldecido con ver el futuro ahora parece que no puedo quitarme el pasado."

"No entiendo por qué estás tratando de olvidar. Sé que puede ser doloroso perder un ser querido, ¿pero no los deshonraría tratar de borrarlos de tu memoria?"

"¿Honor?" Bardock preguntó si incluso un Saiyajin era capaz de ello.

"Cada vida es importante aunque hay veces que pensamos que no."

"Cierto," recordando cuando solía matar por gusto de hacerlo hasta que fue obligado a ver la vida de sus víctimas ante sus ojos. "Celra..." recordó.

"¿Quién es?" Chi-chi estaba curioso.

"Los Saiyajin van de un lado a otro pero eso no quiere decir que no elegimos un compañero para toda la vida. Era mi compañera. Normalmente un hijo tiene un fuerte parecido con el padre. Ese no es el caso de Radditz, es por eso que por el recordatorio de su vida le di un duro momento." Chi-chi miró entristecida, " El parecido entre él y su madre era... dolorosamente fuerte. Casi había muerto cerca de darlo a luz pero lo hizo con Kakarotto. Antes de su muerte todos salimos adelante, igual como la niña con su padre."

"Así que por eso te fuiste," Chi-chi supuso.

"Nunca siquiera había mencionado a Celra hasta ahora."

"¿Entonces cómo se siente?"

"¿Qué?" Bardock preguntó_,__ no acaba de preguntar eso._

"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Los Saiyajin normalmente no le dicen a los demás sobre sus sentimientos."

"Soy humana." Chi-chi dijo sabiendo que eso lo haría masticarse su mejilla molesto. Luego ella sacó una pequeña caja de madera, "Aquí, pensé que tendría que darte esto." Cambió el tema para mejorarle el ánimo.

"¿Una caja?" Bardock la tomó acercándola para examinarla, algo parecía familiar.

"En realidad se trata de una caja de música, que solía ser de mi madre." La abrió. "No sé por qué pero siento que debes tenerla."

"Gracias." Bardock dijo, y luego hizo el esfuerzo de sacar el Medallón de su armadura haciendo jadear a Chi-chi. "¿Piensas que Bulma podrá averiguar como funciona?"

"¿Dudas de ella? Bulma es conocida por adivinar cualquier código por ahí."

"Vamos a poner prueba esa teoría." Bardock dijo sintiéndose mejor.

La pareja se puso de pie y se tele transportaron a lo de Bulma.

* * *


	11. Sentimiento renovado

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bardock se maravilló ante la avanzada cantidad de tecnología que la Tierra había alojado dentro de este gran laboratorio. La Corporación Cápsula contenía complejos dispositivos que él nunca había visto antes, muchos de uso cotidiano. Ahora entendía por qué Kakarotto tenía un sentimiento por este pequeño planeta. Seguro que había sido vital para su alianza en ese momento, aun cuando los ciudadanos hubieran vivido en esclavitud.

"Bueno," Bulma tomó el medallón dorado desde el escáner admirándolo de cerca, "Esto es ciertamente un magnífico collar que recogiste," dio un suspiro decepcionante en la parte inferior. "Que mal que esté dañado."

Bardock visiblemente hizo un gesto de dolor al recordar la ola Kamehameha que lo atravesó. Había estado usando el medallón bajo su armadura mientras el conocido ataque de Goku debió haber hecho el daño. Hablando de ironía.

"¿Dónde dijiste que lo encontraste?" Preguntó a Chi-chi, siendo que Chi-chi fue la que le dijo todo sobre el, "Es realmente hermoso." Lo miró hipnotizada.

"¿Pudiste sacar algo de él?" Bardock preguntó, sin importarle escuchar la necesidad de la mujer de de que admirar el accesorio. Todo lo que importaba era saber si era capaz de hacer todo lo que Radditz dijo que podía.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Bulma explotó de emoción. "¡No creerías que la cantidad de datos en esta cosa! ¡Es suficiente para llenar una super computadora! ¡Me pregunto que o quién los puso todos juntos! ¡Me gustaría preguntarle acerca de todas las teorías que logré obtener de esta cosa!"

"Fue un Saiyajin." Bardock respondió mirando fijamente al aero-coche curioso en como funcionaba, "con el nombre de Kakarotto."

Bulma jadeó sorprendida, "¡no quieres decir el Saiyajin que quería la Tierra!"

"El mismo," Chi-chi tembló, recordando al poderoso Saiyajin que la había golpeado.

"¿De verdad?" Bulma tenía una leve sonrisa, "Cerebros y Músculos que rara combinación. Si no estuviera roto podría hacerlo funcionar exactamente como lo describes."

"Así que no funciona." Chi-chi cruzó sus brazos decepcionada.

"No exactamente, podría trabajar en él un poco. No será igual que el original pero puedo hacerlo funcionar como debería."

"Olvídalo." Bardock pateó el aero-coche ofendido. Era el trabajo de Kakarotto, y no quería que nadie se metiera con él.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo!" Bulma dijo igualmente ofendida con las manos en las caderas, "¡no crees que puedo hacer que funcione! ¡Y aléjate de eso! ¡He trabajado realmente duro en ese aero- coche!"

"CÁLMATE, ¿SÍ?" Chi-chi gritó.

"¡NO ACABAS DE GRITARME!" Bulma gritó de nuevo.

"¡ACABO DE HACERLO!" Chi-chi tomó un calmante aliento, "parece que es mi día para jugar de árbitro." Se volteó a Bardock, "¿Estás seguro que no quieres el disco reparado Bardock? Sería de gran ayuda si lo hacemos." Chi-chi dijo entonces más pensando en sí misma. "Sabes que sería agradable si hubiera una copia de seguridad en alguna parte."

Eso encendió la lamparita en la cabeza de Bardock, _por supuesto, ¡la única otra copia de seguridad hay!_

Se acercó a Bulma extendiendo su mano—devolviéndole el medallón. Vacilando como quería trabajar en él, a regañadientes se lo dio a Bardock por la salud de su propia vida. Bulma convincente escondió su temor por su vida detrás de un exterior irritado. Ella todavía confiaba en la Saiyajin tanto como Yamcha, nada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"Pídele a alguien que trabaje en él quien sepa sobre el trabajo de Kakarotto personalmente sustituyendo así los datos perdidos. No debe tomar mucho."

Bulma sonrió no creyéndole, "¿Pero quien podría ser capaz de igualar mi mente brillante?"

"Turles." Bardock dijo inmediatamente utilizando la tele transportación para evitar sus gritos.

"¡QUÉ!" Bulma explotó en un ataque, "¡VUELVE AQUÍ ESE IDIOTA NO SABE CUANDO ALGO NECESITA UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN!"

Chi-chi giró sus ojos a Bulma deseando que su amiga viniera con botón de silencio.

Bulma cruzó sus brazos irritada, "Realmente no sé que ves en él Chi-chi."

"¿Quién dice que veo algo en él?" Chi-chi se volteó escondiendo sus enrojecidas mejillas.

* * *

Una vez a bordo de la nave de Turles algo se sintió extraño. Convenientemente materializándose en una ventana Bardock miró. Estaban en un planeta extraño echando un vistazo al cielo púrpura a través del gran Árbol del Poder achicando la pequeña vista. Angostando los ojos a la vista, este no era el origen de esta extraña... inquietante sensación.

Bardock se fue para buscar al Clon que había llamado como hijo y se congeló de repente, _"¿De verdad crees que tienes su confianza?"_ Bardock escuchó la voz de Kakarotto invadiendo su mente de nuevo, _"¿Puedes protegerlos de tu pasado... de ti mismo?" _reía maniáticamente.

"¿Bardock?" Turles preguntó de pie ante Bardock, nunca antes había visto a su 'padre' petrificado. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

Bardock volvió a la realidad. No se permitiría verse distraído frente a Turles.

Turles revisó el scouter, uno hecho especialmente para revisar signos vitales así como los niveles de potencia. A juzgar por su zumbido no estaba muy satisfecho con los resultados.

"Estoy bien," Bardock mintió, todavía sacudido pero arrojó el disco. "Necesito que repares esto si es incluso posible."

"Se puede hacer," Turles lo arrebató desde el aire concentrándose en Bardock, "Pero lo que me preocupa son tus signos vitales."

"Sólo arregla el maldito disco," Bardock le angostó sus ojos. Incomodándose cuando comenzaban a preocuparse por él—era irrelevante.

No podía quitarse esa inquietante paranoia.

Turles se fue por horas para reparar el disco. Ya no cuestionando las peticiones de Bardock, curioso como era Bardock cambiaba tampoco—poniendo a los dos en un cómodo silencio.

Turles miró al scouter cada tanto, revisando los signos vitales de Bardock como un polígrafo, curioso en cuanto a lo que estaba escondiendo.

Bardock finalmente comprobó el scouter esperando acallar el malestar en su intestino. Eso no ayudó ni un poco. Ni una sola lectura, _¿Podría el scouter haberse roto de nuevo?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Robándole un vistazo al duro trabajo de Turles, Bardock estaba seguro que estaría seguro por sí mismo. Dejando investigar sin decir una palabra sólo dejó un aire de sospecha mientras hubo una pequeña pausa en su tecleo.

Una seca brisa sopló desde afuera, mientras Bardock esperaba pacientemente en la parte superior de la nave, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre el Árbol. Si sólo tuviera el poder psíquico averiguaría lo que estaba buscando mucho poco más fácil. Su paciencia lo recompensó con un atisbo de las ramas y a toda prisa se arrojó por él antes que pudiera salir.

El disparo pasando la tripulación de Turles vio que todos habían sido golpeados. Así que esta era la fuente.

Bardock se acercó al árbol y se sorprendió al ver que la persona le sonreía en respuesta. ¡Esto es imposible! Sintiendo el poder de pelea en aumento, lo obligó a devolver la sonrisa. Podría haberse aparecido exactamente igual que el fallecido Rey Kakarotto, pero la inestabilidad del nivel de poder alejó esa farsa.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Bardock," dijo Kakarotto en Súper Saiyajin, "¿Realmente crees que te permitiría escapar tan fácilmente después de orquestar mi muerte?"

"No sé quien demonios eres tú, pero ya sé que no eres Kakarotto. ¡Así que detén la maldito actuación!" Bardock ordenó, ya no dejándose engañar por las apariencias.

"¿Aún no crees que realmente soy yo padre?" Kakarotto hizo un gesto de dolor ante el título, "Entonces lucha y verás..." se puso en posición.

"Muy bien, no tendré ningún problema en enviarte con el verdadero Kakarotto en el infierno." Bardock se puso en posición no molestándose en incrementar su poder.

Se abalanzaron sobre el otro, imitando sus golpes en la mejilla del otro. Luego Kakarotto enganchó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Bardock arrastrándolo a lo largo del tronco y arrojando a Bardock en él. La espalda de Bardock rebotó, cayendo a hacia las raíces protuberantes. Bardock simplemente sonrió ante el débil ataque, ahora sabiendo a que se estaba enfrentando, puede ser así como la lucha contra un Saiyajin promedio.

Kakarotto previsiblemente siguió y alzó su brazo disparando su energía justo hacia Bardock. El experimentado Saiyajin desapareció y reapareció detrás Kakarotto golpeando ambos puños en la parte de atrás de su cuello, noqueando a Kakarotto en el agujero que hizo con su ki. Bardock no estaba por mostrar misericordia al impostor y le disparó después de tratar de pisarle la espalda. Kakarotto se giró alrededor de sus pies desapareciendo haciendo que Bardock triturara las raíces donde estaba un momento antes.

Bardock inmediatamente bloqueó el puño y la patada de lado venidera, pero no el gancho y la otra patada. Kakarotto libremente golpeó el rostro de Bardock mientras él seguía quieto. Hasta que Bardock finalmente capturó un puño con su izquierda y con su derecha poner todo lo que tenía en él y golpeó al impostor en la nariz.

Kakarotto agarró la muñeca derecha de Bardock y giró tirando de él al mismo lugar de donde venían. Dando caza Kakarotto reunió su energía en ambas manos mientras Bardock se detuvo y se dejó caer. Kakarotto lanzó su ola a Bardock y él tomó la cabeza de la explosión devolviéndola. Kakarotto tuvo que soltarse mientras sus manos de repente se volvían azules y giraba a la deriva hasta la raíz en estado de shock.

Bardock siguió por curiosidad, preguntándose lo que estaba pasando. Miró mientras el impostor miraba a sus manos horrorizado y temblaba.

"No," el impostor sopló en incredulidad. "¡No entiendo que está pasando!"

Bardock miró sobre el hombro sintiendo a Turles mientras descendía del cielo, "¿Uno de tus terribles proyectos?" Bardock preguntó.

"Casi," Turles frunció al Ser cayendo en pedazos ante él.

"¡No así! No otra vez!" Kakarotto se arrodilló torciéndose ya incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Dio un último grito antes de arrodillarse más volviéndose completamente azul, su cabello se convirtió poco a poco en cenizas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Bardock preguntó, "Ni siquiera volvió a la normalidad." Aliviado ahora que la aprensión que sentía antes se había ido.

"Un simple clon," Turles respondió subiendo el cuerpo y tomó un tubo de esta armadura sacando 'sangre' _eso._

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tomando una muestra," Turles dijo tristemente.

Bardock tembló ligeramente, "Creo que nunca voy a entender cómo puedes trabajar con agujas."

"_¿Oh entonces todavía no requieres mi ayuda, después de todo este tiempo?" _vino una voz nasal,_ "¡ya entiendo! No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para informarlos, como el Supremo Kai, ¿verdad?" Comenzó con el llanto falso._

"¿Qué fue eso?" Turles miró alrededor por la fuente.

"El Rey Kai," Bardock apretó la punta de su nariz molesto. "¿De donde exactamente vino ese clon?"

"_Me alegro que preguntaras," _se recuperó rápidamente limpiando su garganta. _"Sobre el mismo lugar donde Turles aquí encontró las semillas para el Shinseiju, o como ustedes lo llaman el Árbol del Poder."_

"¿Cómo sabe esta voz sobre—?"

Bardock lo cayó.

"_De todas formas hay un planeta llamado Hades que sólo aparece durante cien años y desaparece por un millón de años. Poniendo los planetas en extraños ciclo de lado y más a su naturaleza contiene la puerta de enlace entre la vida y la muerte."_

Bardock secretamente tenía la esperanza de una manera de traer de vuelta a Kakarotto a la vida pero—

"No te hagas de ideas graciosas," dijo Turles a Bardock fríamente, "¿qué tiene este planeta que ver con este clon?"

"_El Rey Yemma gobernante de la otra vida ha recibido informes de las almas saliendo al mundo de los vivos. Por lo general ocurre alrededor de esta época. Lamentablemente una de las almas ha estado tratando de reactivar su trabajo perdido de clonación. Es posible que desees pasar por ahí Bardock."_

"Sí, me fijaré." Bardock miraba al suelo.

"_Una última cosa, asegúrate que alguno de tus amigos que no luchan esté bien preparado para los próximos planetas. La gravedad será como mínimo diez veces superior a la de la Tierra y se necesita toda la ayuda que puedas obtener."_

"Gracias."

"_Y Turles tus amigos están un poco golpeados en este momento, no sería una mala idea darles algo de tiempo."_

"¿Qué?" Turles comprobó su scouter y por supuesto sus muchachos estaban agrupados en una zona con pobres niveles de poder. Gruñó abofeteándose la frente por la vergüenza.

"¿Terminaste con el disco?" Bardock preguntó mientras Turles volaba para irse.

"Vine aquí tan pronto como comenzó su problema. Pero no, serán tres días más."

"No hay necesidad de apresurarse entonces. Sólo llévalo con nosotros cuando puedas."Bardock preparó la tele transportación.

Turles se volteó sobre su hombro, "¿A dónde demonios crees que estás yendo? Necesito ayuda para traer a esos sujetos de vuelta a la nave."

"Bien..." Bardock dijo sintiéndose obligado a ayudar.

Más tarde después de hacerse cargo de la tripulación de Turles ya que achicó el trabajo, Bardock decidió detenerse en el laboratorio y ver cómo los progresos en el disco estaban yendo. Eso fue cuando dudó fuera de la puerta al oír una voz femenina automatizada. Sea lo que sea que Turles estuviera tramando Bardock se permitió entrar.

"..MUESTRA 1-CSSK A MUESTRA 3-B... POSITIVO. MUESTRA 1-CSSK A MUESTRA 7-K... POSITIVO PARECIDO IDÉNTICO. MUESTRA 1-CSSK A MUESTRA 3-R... POSITIVO. MUESTRA 1-CSSK A MUESTRA 21-T... NEGATIVO."

Turles gruñó decepcionado, necesitando apoyarse en los controles.

"¿Qué es esto?" Bardock pregunta acusando.

Turles presionó la clave de reserva, "nada."

Bardock angostó sus ojos, sintiendo la inquietud de Turles, "por tu reacción, no parece nada."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Turles cambió el tema claramente no queriendo hablar de ello.

Bardock sólo lo arrojó, "el disco."

"Va a tomar más tiempo. Lo entregaré a tu tripulación cuando esté terminado."

"El tiempo se agota." Bardock recordó, "Necesito ese disco."

Turles se detuvo no una vez volteándose a Bardock, "Tiempo... hmm... Parece que nunca hay suficiente de él..."

Bardock alzó una ceja, confundido con el extraño comportamiento de su 'hijo'. "¿Qué?"

"Te lo llevaré cuando esté listo, ¡ahora desaparece de mi nave!" siseó él.

"...Bien..." Bardock desapareció de vuelta a la Tierra.

* * *


	12. Vacilar

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bardock se aisló en los dormitorios de la Corporación Cápsula Nº 1 queriendo estar solo. Volviéndose ligeramente claustrofóbico con la cabina inferior, sólo le recordaba a la forma en que estaba atrapado por los acontecimientos. Sin embargo mientras fruncía el ceño por la ventana con envidia en el vacío del espacio profundo se mantuvo sin preocupaciones, cada estrella benditamente ignorante de su perdición. Honestamente la destrucción de toda la Vía Láctea parecía demasiado al alcance de la mano. Olvídese del peso del mundo cuando se trata de un conjunto de galaxias sobre él. Su única esperanza en acelerar este viaje se basó en un disco aún en medio de reparación.

Los terrícolas se concentraron en entrenar usando la mayor parte del espacio en las habitaciones. No fue hasta que volvieron al espacio para que se dieron cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Algunas de las veces se golpearon accidentalmente, la mitad de aquellos momentos se gastaron amistosas represalias.

Bulma trabajaba lejos en la cocina construyendo su traje de gravedad en paz. Gran parte para el alivio de todos tenerla haciendo algo más que sentarse alrededor y criticar.

Un suspiro deprimente escapó de los labios del Saiyajin, sufriendo pero teniendo la esperanza de una cama para descansar un poco. La tormenta que asolaba su mente se negó a cesar deseando por distracción.

Hubo un ligero toque en la puerta, concesión que deseaba pero para un momento. Los únicos lo suficientemente audaces para interactuar con él eran Chi-chi y la niña, Videl. Bueno quien sea acababa bruscamente de entrar sin permiso.

"¿Aún lloriqueando?" Dijo Videl aparentemente aburrida.

"¿No deberías estar entrenando, niña?" Bardock dijo irritado, no de humor para jugar su pequeño juego.

"Estaba. Sólo vine a ver lo que estabas haciendo..." Se sacudía juguetonamente de adelante hacia atrás en sus pies no intimidada en lo absoluto, pero la manera en que ella actuaba ante el Saiyajin parecía que había más que decir.

"¿Qué?" Bardock dijo con la esperanza de no arrepentirse por haber preguntado.

"¿Qué piensa sobre la Señorita Chi-chi?" La sonrisa de Videl escapó, sabiendo que había tocado el punto en él.

Bardock airadamente se sentó mientras Videl se acercó a la puerta con una risita, para su suerte ella podía ser todavía una niña. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha estado diciendo esa mujer?" sonrió él. Tenía que admitir ya sea una de ellos sabía cómo aligerar su humor.

Los terrícolas ruidosamente hacían su camino hacia abajo a la sala como siempre, para disgusto de Bardock. Pero al menos la sala de entrenamiento estaría vacía para poder estirar las piernas por un tiempo.

Chi-chi siguió entrenando incluso después que sus compañeros se fueran, utilizando con gracia cada centímetro de espacio. Una filosa patada por aquí y un fuerte golpe por allá, su cabello pesaba por las largas horas de entrenamiento continuo. Dio otra fuerte patada de lado cuando un mano masculina de repente se apoderó de su tobillo próximo a una pulgada de distancia de la oreja de Bardock.

"Oh," dijo sorprendida al verlo, "pensé que estabas durmiendo todavía."

"¿Yo dormir?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Seguro que estás hablando de mí?"

"¿Ilusiones?" Se volvió a su tobillo encarcelados "Es por eso que no debes estar allí." Juguetonamente advirtió.

"Bien," liberó a Chi-chi, ella hábilmente llevó su pie a un lado antes de colocarlo firmemente sobre el terreno. "¿Qué tal de entrenar un rato entonces?"

"Está bien." Estuvo de acuerdo poniéndose en posición, "sabes realmente deberías venir aquí cuando los chicos están entrenando." Tratando de persuadirlo de nuevo para trabajar más estrechamente con los demás, "podríamos ser capaces de construir un gran equipo si lo hicieras."

"Parece estar funcionando muy bien la forma en que es ahora." Bardock argumentó.

Chi-chi fue la primera en realizar un movimiento con una rápida patada lateral que fue bloqueada. Bardock osciló una mano derecha y Chi-chi capturó su muñeca con la mano izquierda, y golpeó con su derecha. Bardock capturó el pequeño puño en su palma y su mano y cerró su mano a su alrededor. Chi-chi sonrió, poniéndolo justo donde quería y saltó poniendo ambos pies en su estómago. La gravedad desempeñó su papel tirándola hacia el piso y a Bardock sobre ella y sobre su espalda justo por encima de su cabeza, liberándose con éxito.

Bardock saltó para ponerse de pie mientras lo hacía Chi-chi, ahora esquivando una serie de críticos golpes de la mujer. Por último el Saiyajin se tropezó con ella. Pero Chi-chi fue con el golpe, y se fue hacia atrás del suelo con sus manos, y saltó hacia adelante con una rodilla clavada en el mentón de Bardock.

Habiendo medido Bardock entró en posición de nuevo y golpeó, pateó y esquivó. Chi-chi logró eludir fácilmente cada golpe también, tratando de entregar algunos propios.

Bardock logró meter a Chi-chi en bloqueo, "¡Te estás frenando!"

Chi-chi envió una patada alta mostrando su lado, haciéndolo soltarla. Luego invirtió la maniobra en él, "sí... tú también." Lo soltó y saltó a una distancia segura.

Bardock sonrió para él era como luchar con Goku de nuevo, sólo... en una atractiva, más compacta, desafiante versión femenina.

Chi-chi se abalanzó con la esperanza de saltar con un inesperado ataque, sin embargo... en cambio vergonzosamente se tropezó con un aullido, haciendo caer a Bardock con ella.

Tenía que admitir que era buena en hacer caer a Bardock, la parte de atrás de su cabeza se golpeó como el infierno, así como su boca. Fue entonces cuando notó algo exótico se retorció en su boca.

Esto fue sin duda incómodo para ambos mientras abrían sus ojos, entorpeciéndose al estar tan cerca del otro. No sólo Chi-chi estaba sobre él sino que durante la confusión Bardock había abierto su boca y su aullido dio lugar a un beso. Un beso accidental pero un beso de todas formas. Ella tuvo suerte que no le mordiera la lengua.

Chi-chi se levantó un poco mirando profundamente a los ojos del Saiyajin. Su corazón se aceleraba, confundido, inseguro de que hacer mientras mariposas bailaban en su estómago. Bardock sólo se movió hacia atrás igualmente confundido preguntándose si la habitación se estaba calentando, teniendo una extraña sensación en su estómago.

Bardock alzó su cabeza queriendo levantarse cuando Chi-chi lo interrumpió a mitad de camino, hundiéndose en otro apasionado beso, explorando la boca del Saiyajin. Tampoco podían negar esta realidad siendo lo que querían. Chi-chi estaba viviendo una parte de sus recientes sueños. Bardock se rindió a disfrutar el sabor del momento, su tan necesaria distracción.

¡Clang!

Interrumpieron su beso alarmados, mirando a las escaleras y escuchando firmes pasos. La decepción cayó sobre ellos mientras su beso tuvo que llegar a su fin. Tendrían demasiada dificultad en explicar esto a un equipo listo para luchar. Chi-chi se puso de limpiándose el polvo y Bardock finalmente se puso de pie.

"¿Uh?" Krillin parpadeó confundido ante el desordenado cabello de Chi-chi. "No está siendo muy duro contigo, ¿verdad?" Krillin bromeó desconociendo lo que ocurrió.

"No en absoluto," Chi-chi permitió rehacerlo, y giró rápidamente para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

"¿Te olvidaste algo ?" Bardock preguntó en un amenazante bajo gruñido por la interrupción.

"¿Alguno de ustedes vio mi gorra?" Él preguntó tranquilamente, "medio roja." Miró a Bardock apresuradamente moverse para ganar control. Notando que siempre se ponía extraño alrededor de Chi-chi, "Arigato." Dijo agradecido, saliendo para recuperar su gorra y escapando sin ningún problema. Luego vio algo de soslayo revisando su monitor. "¿Se supone que eso es rojo?"

"¿De qué estás hablando Krillin?" Chi-chi giró ajustando su coleta haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras la ataba un poco demasiado apretada.

"Todas las demás cosas en el mapa son verdes ¿por qué esa cosa es roja?"

Bardock decidió echar un vistazo y una recordando una posible idea en su cabeza, "¡Rey Kai!" Llamó ante la confusión del dúo frente a él—la opción siempre había estado disponible pero nunca llamó a Kai en su presencia.

"_Zzz...Zzzz."_

"¿Está durmiendo?" Krillin preguntó al techo.

Chi-chi suspiró y se hizo a la idea tomando un profundo respiro... "KING KAI, ¡¡DESPIERTA!!" Gritó casi rompiendo el tímpano de todos.

"_¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Quien?..."_ Por ser sólo una voz cualquiera podría decir que cayó frente a su auto.

"Gracias," dijo sarcásticamente Bardock descubriendo sus mal protegidas orejas. Chi-chi sólo encogió sus hombros como 'funcionó', "Rey Kai, ¿es este desconocido planetoide en nuestros sensores este Hades del que habló?"

"_¿Eh?"_ Hubo una pausa, _"¿Podrían ya sea Krillin o la Señorita Chi-chi tener la amabilidad de mirar al monitor así puedo verlo a través de sus ojos?"_

Ambos se encogieron como 'por qué no' y miraron a la pantalla.

"_Hmm..." _El Rey Kai pensó,_ "No definitivamente no, Hades está en el otro lado de la galaxia."_

La nave tembló, "¿Qué fue eso?" Chi-chi preguntó casi perdiendo su equilibrio.

Bardock encendió su scouter, "Bulma, ven hasta aquí para una corrección de curso."

"Ahora que-" Bulma fue interrumpida mientras una inquietante voz familiar invadió el canal.

"Heheh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te he escuchado Bardock."

"Pubukin," Bardock adivinó, sorprendido.

"¿Qué te parece un encuentro? No es que tengas mucha elección, por supuesto."

"¡Muévete!" Bulma hizo su camino entre el trío para restablecer los controles. Confusión en toda su cara mientras la computadora se negaba a aceptar sus comandos. Re-tecleó con más cuidado, sólo para tener el icono de "no" parpadeando a través de la pantalla de nuevo. Bulma hizo correr un diagnóstico y encontró el problema en el planetoide.

Bulma se volteó hacia Bardock con las manos en las caderas molesta, "¿Y ahora en qué nos metiste?"

"¿Yo?" Bardock sentía que estaba siendo acusado.

"Bueno, sí tú, ¡es obvio que esta persona te conoce! Haz que apague esta cosa, ¡no es como que tenemos un montón de tiempo en nuestras manos sabes!"

"Pubukin no puede imaginar una calculadora, ¡dudo que tenga suficiente cerebro como para construir algo como esto!"

Krillin suspiró, "Bueno, de cualquier forma no estamos llegando a ningún lugar—salvo al punto de estrellarnos en la roca que data alrededor."

"Está bien," Bardock estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes y preparó la tele transportación.

"Pero lleva a Krillin contigo." Bulma añadió.

"¿Y-yo?" Krillin se acercó a los controles.

"Bueno..." Chi-chi comenzó aún incapaz de mirar a nadie, todavía ruborizándose locamente. "En caso que haya problemas puede necesitar tu ayuda."

Bardock mordió su mejilla pensando que era extraño, ella se habría ofrecido inmediatamente, pero entendió este comportamiento familiar. Mentalmente pateándose a sí mismo, sabía que pondría en peligro su amistad haciendo a las futuras reuniones incómodas.

"¿Segura?" Krillin inocentemente preguntó.

"Ven aquí." Bardock ordenó, queriendo salir de esto.

Krillin se deslizó a su lado, "uh... ¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó.

Bardock sólo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Krillin y el dúo desapareció.

Chi-chi tomó un profundo respiro de alivio permitiéndose relajarse un poco. Por supuesto con Bulma cerca no duraría mucho. "Así que... ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada," Chi-chi mintió un poco ansiosa.

"¿Oh? Por cierto que estar ocultando tu cara no parece nada." Bulma se burló.

"Fue sólo un beso." Se armó de valor para finalmente decirle a su amiga.

Bulma no podía creerlo, su boca se curvó entre feliz y sorprendida, "¡Sí pero que fue tu primer beso! ¡El primero!"

"C-¡cállate!" Chi-chi puso una mano sobre la boca de Bulma avergonzada. "¡Los muchachos pueden oírte!"

Bulma se quitó la mano de su amiga, "Oh, vamos, como si fueran a hacer algo... ¿Pero Bardock?"

* * *

El dúo se materializó en una roca que se asemejaba a un asteroide extraviado. La inmensidad del espacio profundo cayó sobre sus cabezas—así como su nave se acercaba gradualmente. Krillin olió el aire, algo le que parecía peculiar a Bardock al ver que su compañero carecía de nariz.

"El aire puede ser un poco más espeso," Bardock advirtió, "podría ser una buena idea poner a prueba tu fuerza aquí, en primer lugar."

"Sí," Krillin tomó su consejo, sólo enderezándose. "Hey, ¡me recuerda a entrenar con el Rey Kai!"

Bardock sospechosamente angostó sus ojos, esperando esto. Krillin estaba evitando usar su Ki. Ahora el Saiyajin estaba empezando a pensar que podría haber sido mejor ir solo.

Una perdida bola de energía a través del cielo oscuro, brillante con un inquietantemente tenue luz de luna mientras que de repente se mantuvo estacionaria. "Mierda." Bardock maldijo, utilizando su mano como una visera y escaneado el horizonte de cualquier signo de vida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Los ojos de Krillin siguieron el brillante arco con asombro. Un eco extraño hizo estruendo frente a las paredes del asteroide. Asustado, el corazón de Krillin saltó a su garganta, involuntariamente dando un paso atrás. "¡Está bien eso fue extraño!"

Bardock lanzó una bola de energía y ahogó las ondas bluntz, previniendo su propia transformación. Luego despegó—con Krillin tras él cerca—zigzagueando como abeja hacia el simio gigante mientras que comenzaba su destrucción en el horizonte. "¿Todavía puedes hacer ese disco destructivo?"

"¿Cómo supiste sobre eso!" Krillin se sorprendió.

"Ese fue el mismo ataque usaste para cortar mi primera cola, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh sí," Krillin casi se olvidó de su primer encuentro. "¿Por qué?"

"Vas a necesitarlo." Bardock informó antes de ir a a toda velocidad.

La verdad recordando al Krillin del universo alternativo.

No hay como negar que Bardock conocía quien estaba bajo el uniforme marrón del simio gigante—era Pubukin. Arrojó ondas al espacio y golpeó toda roca en su camino alrededor del alboroto. Krillin llegó a un abrupto salto escapando una de las olas mientras su sombrero volaba, alegre de no tener una nariz o que se haya quemado con ella.

Bardock voló alrededor de la espalda y sostuvo la cola en su mira, sólo para recibir la patadas del gigantesco mono. Se estrelló contra la pared del cañón siendo incrustado con suficiente fuerza para hacer sonar sus dientes—el asteroide era más duro de lo que se había dado cuenta. El puño inmenso se hacía paso hacia él mientras luchaba para liberarse, esperando incrementar su poder sólo como último recurso.

Fue entonces cuando Krillin golpeó el puño a Bardock y lo alejó permitiéndole al Saiyajin salir de su terreno. Una vez libre el monje miró para ver si Bardock estaba bien, recibiendo un leve asentimiento. Con eso Krillin incrementó su poder y atrapó el dedo luego se disparó contra el simio para liberarse.

¿Dónde estaba esa fuerza que antes? Bardock se preguntó a través de sus viajes.

Pubukin se puso de pie mirando alrededor, tratando de aplastarlos a los dos. Bardock golpeó a su ex compañero de vuelta, "¡Ahora! ¡Corta su cola!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Krillin dudó.

"¡HAZLO!" Bardock gritó incrementando su poder para mantener al simio.

Krillin luchó internamente alzando su mano derecha frente a él. Alzándola quieta con su mano izquierda limpió las gotas de sudor de su frente. En concentración profunda intentó luchar contra su ansiedad, tratando de extraer su energía por encima de su palma con dificultad.

Bardock miró la lucha interna con lástima. Krillin era una responsabilidad y ni siquiera pudo formar una bola de energía adecuada y mucho menos el necesario disco destructivo.

El grand simio Pubukin utilizó su cola y golpeó a Bardock como una mosca. Bardock simplemente se sacudió y luego voló más alto luego se abalanzó, ganando impulso y disparó. Antes de Krillin sabía lo que había pasado un fuerte ataque se había cortado en rodajas a través de la cola y atestiguaron la más extraña des-transformación.

Krillin jadeó sorprendido. No estaba esperando que sea un hombre, uno verdaderamente gordo, con un bigote y un corte de tazón, todavía usando su armadura. "¡Hey!," se quejó mirando desde la armadura de Bardock a la del agotado Saiyajin, "¡Son el mismo uniforme!"

Bardock le frunció el ceño a Krillin para que se detenga, lidiaría con él más tarde. Por el momento dirigió su atención a Pubukin, todavía tratando de respirar.

"¿Eh?" Pubukin comenzó, "¿Bueno no vas a terminar conmigo?"

"No tiene sentido aún." Bardock comenzó, "¿a quién demonios tengo que amenazar para que se vayan de mi nave?"

Pubukin rió y encontró esto divertido—no iba a decirle nada—hasta que Bardock se abalanzara hacia él con un golpe, haciéndolo decírselo a golpes.

"¡Bardock!" Krillin dijo desde atrás, "¡Tiene ese símbolo 'M' símbolo en su frente!"

Pubukin giró sobre su adolorido trasero. Bardock angostó sus ojos ante el símbolo antes que pudiera ocultarse bajo el velo de su cabello, trayéndole algunos recuerdos dolorosos. Viniendo Pubukin saltó para ponerse de pie y se abalanzó hacia Bardock, con su patada más fuerte. Bardock se apoderó del golpe de su adversario y lo hizo girar, haciéndolo estrellarse en el suelo.

Krillin hizo un gesto de dolor ante la ruidosa caída.

Con su pierna libre Pubukin consiguió patear a Bardock lejos y disparó su ki directamente al estómago de su antiguo líder haciendo una nube de polvo.

"¡Bardock!" Chi-chi gritó mientras ella y el resto de los guerreros rodeaba la zona y aterrizaban junto a Krillin. Llegando casi al límite ella esperó que no estuviera muerto.

El polvo comenzó a asentarse, Pubukin parecía horrorizado. Todo lo que logró hacer fue romper un fragmento de la armadura de Bardock a su izquierda. Bardock miró a su dañada armadura. Por lo que sabía, no se suponía que Pubukin poseyera dicha fuerza.

"Permíteme mostrarte cómo se hace." Bardock alzó su mano derecha y reunió su ki.

"_¡Espera!" Goku de repente apareció de la nada agitando sus brazos para detener a Bardock. "No tienes que hacer esto."_

"_No interfieras," Kakarotto sólo apareció de la misma forma con su espalda a Bardock, "Es un verdadero Saiyajin. Deja que terminar el trabajo."_

Bardock no podía saber si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

"Estaba a punto de acabar con él," dijo Yamcha, "¿Porqué se detuvo?"

"_Realmente no estás intentado matarlo, ¿o si?" Goku preguntó, "¡Está mucho más débil que tú! No te olvides que es también una víctima de Babidi."_

"_Entonces qué," Kakarotto respondió, "tanto mejor eliminarlo ya deshacerse de la amenaza."_

Bardock sacudió su cabeza para salir de las ilusiones. Sin embargo tenía que estar de acuerdo con Goku, Pubukin era sólo otra víctima y disolvió su ki. Independientemente del hecho que eran enemigos no podía matarlo e irse—insultando al otro Saiyajin mostrando misericordia.

Pubukin era uno de los muchos Saiyajin leales al Rey Kakarotto y luchó junto a él en Namek. Se sintió traicionado después de averiguar que Bardock fue el que frustró la conquista del universo de los Saiyajin. Después de eso su amistad había llegado a su fin.

Pubukin se puso de pie diabólica sonrisa. Desconocida para el resto, él vino con una misión y se aseguraría de terminarla. "Bueno, no creía en lo se decía hasta ahora. Nunca quitaste tus ojos del enemigo. Así que... eso de ver las cosas ni siquiera existe, ¿eh?" Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que los terrícolas a escucharan.

"¿De qué está hablando ese hombre?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"¿Has perdido tus recuerdos desde que el Rey y tú fueron por esa pelea? Oh pobrecito tú mataste al más joven de tus hijos." Se burló deteniendo a Bardock en sus pasos tocando un punto doloroso. "Sólo es natural que un Saiyajin sea asesinado por un miembro de su propia familia. Dios, realmente te has vuelto suave, Bardock."

Los ojos de Bardock se cerraron ante el insulto y _¡boom!_ Pubukin se había ido en una nube sangre y humo. No quedaba nada de su ex compañero de equipo y no sentía remordimiento. Honestamente, Bardock pensó que había perdido su capacidad telequinética.

* * *

"¡Perfecto! Todavía queda la lujuria por la sangre, veo."

* * *

Sin voltearse atrás Bardock saltó para unirse a sus shockeados compañeros. Nadie dijo una palabra pero Videl dio un asustado paso hacia atrás, "E-ese Ki..." dijo en un frágil aliento nunca habiendo sentido nada así antes.

La mirada de Bardock cayó al suelo con un poco de arrepentimiento, necesitaba ser más cuidadoso con su temperamento.

"Sabes," Krillin comenzó, "necesitamos que ese sujeto nos diga donde estaba el tractor."

Bardock shockeó de nuevo a los terrícolas poniendo a Krillin contra la pared agarrándolo del cuello. Apenas podía respirar mientras luchaba para aflojar el agarre del Saiyajin. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"¡Suéltalo!" Ordenó Yamcha, él y Piccolo estaban a punto de saltar sobre él. Chi-chi se quedó allí de pie confundida con Videl cubriéndose detrás de su pierna ante la tensa situación.

"¡Dudaste!" Bardock ladró y Krillin se congeló petrificado en su agarre. De alguna manera esto alivió la situación un poco, "¡Te he visto luchar mejor! ¡Has estado de esta manera todo el viaje y la forma en que has puesto en peligro al resto de nosotros me ha estado enfureciendo!" Bardock arrojó a Krillin a un lado.

Krillin se deslizó a través el terreno haciendo algo de ruido, luchando por aire con su orgullo herido.

"Krillin, ¿estás bien?" Piccolo se aventuró a preguntarle al resto que miraban en un nervioso silencio.

Krillin no dijo nada y se dio vuelta comenzando a levantarse pero piernas le fallaron, demasiado doloridas para siquiera intentarlo una vez más en este momento.

Chi-chi frunció el ceño ante la condición de Krillin y se volteó hacia Bardock, enfurecida, "¡No crees que estás siendo un poco demasiado duro con él!"

Bardock ajustó su brazo izquierdo y evitó el contacto visual, "Sólo se hará más peligrosas después... no podemos permitirnos ningún eslabón débiles." Dijo fríamente.

Chi-chi sintió el frío de sus palabras y comenzó a alejarse caminando.

Yamcha procedió a ayudar a Krillin llegando al hombro de su amigos. Krillin se quitó el gesto amable y tembló mientras se ponía de pie, sin decir una palabra.

Bardock cerró sus ojos por un segundo sintiendo venir un dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron escuchando un ominoso susurro a su izquierda y se dio vuelta hacia un oscuro túnel—Sin duda uno de los muchos en el asteroide.

Yendo en contra de sus presentimientos entró, escuchando numerosos pasos detrás. Más caminaba más sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un trance.

"_¡No vayas más lejos!"_ La voz de Goku advirtió y sacó a Bardock de una caída recta.

"Bienvenido," saludó a un par de brillantes amenazantes ojos púrpura.

"_Demasiado tarde,"_ dijo Kakarotto mientras el terreno ante ellos se inclinaba.

El grupo gritó en sorpresa antes de llegar a una cámara oscura llena de agua hasta la altura de la rodilla.

Bardock saltó sorprendido por el agua, "¡Maldición!" Insultó.

"¡Buen chapuzón de mierda!" Yamcha comentó.

"¡Cierra la maldita boca!" Bardock replicó.

"Vocabulario," Chi-chi recordó.

"Déjate de estupideces y encuentra una manera de salir de aquí." Piccolo ordenó.

"No tenía idea que eras hidrofóbico," dijo la voz, "¿Y también eres claustrofóbico?"

"No puede ser..." Bardock sintió su corazón correr de pánico. No podía entender por qué pero estaba temblando.

"¿Claustrofóbico?" Videl preguntó, "Pero este lugar es espacioso." Salpicó algo de agua.

La molienda hizo de pared a pared pero peor aún la presión en la habitación se intensificó. Piccolo incrementó su poder en su mano derecha e introdujo luz a la oscuridad. Chi-chi jadeó, "¡El techo!"

El corazón de Bardock latía contra caja torácica en pánico mirando alrededor para salir del estrecho terreno. La situación era cada vez más grave mientras cada segundo corría, ahora se sentía mal por lo de antes. Ahora era él quien puso en peligro a lo terrícolas. Si no encontraba una salida pronto serían todos aplastados bajo el peso del techo cayendo sobre ellos.

Piccolo siendo el más alto fue la primera en empezar a empujar extinguiendo su luz.

"¡Levántalo!" Yamcha ordenó ahuecando sus manos a su lado. "¡Kamehame-Ha!" Lanzó su ola iluminando la sala sólo que su ataque rebotó alrededor de la cámara. Todos salvo Piccolo evitaron tocar la bola hasta que Bardock la golpeó y la hizo desaparecer. Ambos Yamcha y Bardock estaban juntos, luchando para sostener el techo. Los llantos de Videl no eran de mucha ayuda. Piccolo gruño poniendo todo lo que tenía en empujar. Chi-chi gritó de nuevo mientras el techo seguía presionando lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella tuviera que ayudar.

"¡PICCOLO!" Bardock gritó, "¿No puedes hacerte más grande y ayudarnos aquí?"

"¡HE ESTADO TRATANDO DE HACER ESO!" Piccolo dijo agitado mientras el techo se mantenía comprimiéndose a un tamaño promedio.

Todos ellos se encontraban ahora empujando obligando a Krillin y a Videl a ayudar. Bardock cerró fuertemente sus ojos siendo forzado a escuchar a sus compañeros luchar. Bueno ahora no parecía que le quedaran muchas cayendo en su última carta de triunfo.

El amarillo resplandor de su aura capturó la atención de todos que se distraían por el acelerado aumento del ki. Alzaron su vista inseguros si el peso se estaba elevando, pero incluso Piccolo sintió un ligero alivio. Bardock estaba casi en su límite, en vista que no era suficiente se transformó totalmente frente a los ojos de todos.

Hubieron ciertos temores que sólo no podían ser superados mientras el guía intergaláctico de los terrícolas se transformaba en la misma figura que rondaba sus mayores pesadillas. El parecido era sorprendente, alejándose, flashbacks de su propia masacre resurgieron. Chi-chi sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad cubriendo su propio corazón jurando que podía sentir ese láser perforándolo de nuevo...

Bardock sabía por qué tenían miedo pero puso eso en la parte más atrás de su mente concentrándose en liberarlos. Saltó presionando el techo poniéndolo de nuevo en su ubicación anterior, pero insatisfecho siguió empujando hasta agrietarlo y romperlo hasta que los pedazos cayeron en la superficie.

Odiaba esta forma, mirando a sus manos, respirando agitado su ki aumentaba sin control. Pero había algo más que estaba mal demasiada adrenalina estaba todavía corriendo a través de sus venas. Gritó mientras sus propios recuerdos dolorosos corrían a través de su mente todo el tiempo mientras su propia frente quemaba con un determinado patrón.

"¡Destruye!" La mirada violeta a flotó ante él cegándolo para revivirlos. "Alimentan su miedo... Envuelve a todos con tu odio..."

Los terrícolas escaparon a través de la salida que Bardock había creado con cautela acercándose a su nueva forma. Se quedó parado, sus ojos eran puramente de color blanco, su rostro completamente sin expresión. Era horroroso, dejando a los terrícolas preguntarse si ésta era la misma persona que los mató la primera vez.

Chi-chi tragó su miedo acercándose tratando de ignorar el agudo dolor. Sabía que Bardock se encontraba todavía allí y susurró su nombre, con la esperanza que la escuchara.

Él lanzó un golpe que ella rápidamente esquivó mientras Piccolo capturaba su muñeca. Con su otra mano Bardock empujó a Piccolo del codo, flexionándolo del otro lado obligando al Namek a gritar de dolor. Luego codeó la nariz Piccolo, Yamcha se abalanzó con una patada hacia el hombro expuesto de Bardock, pero el Super Saiyajin estaba inmóvil. Bardock giró y enganchó su golpe, enviando a Yamcha al suelo del asteroide.

Krillin se armó de valor y se abalanzó listo para golpear, pero se olvidó de la cola sobre su cuello.

Piccolo todavía luchó con su otro brazo, tirando bastantes rápidos disparos para compensar los daños.

Bardock regresó a la realidad completamente sin saber que había atacado a alguien. Reflexivamente bloqueó todos los ataques y se dio cuenta que había alguien en su cola. Extendió su cola extendida hacia adelante arrojando al monje a Piccolo con la suficiente fuerza para noquear al Namek.

Bardock se detuvo por un momento, encolerizado por haber perdido el control y ser incapaz de romper con el hechizo antes. Preocupado de perder el control de supuso que tendría que romper este patrón de la única forma que sabía cómo hacerlo.

Bardock vio al reavivado Yamcha con sangre en la comisura de su boca. Yamcha saltó para ir hacia Bardock y el Saiyajin aceptó el desafío.

Yamcha golpeó a Bardock en el intestino, Bardock alzó ambas manos entrelazadas y luego las bajó golpeando la cabeza de Yamcha. Voló de regreso con el impacto pero se detuvo. Su cabeza se sentía como que iba explotar en cualquier segundo pero Yamcha persistió Yamcha y formó una bola de energía arrojándola directo a Bardock pero se detuvo ante su nariz y disparó. Bardock frunció el ceño ante cuan predecible era Yamcha, haciendo una serie de gestos sencillos haciendo que la bola de energía pasara tras Bardock en todas las direcciones. Bardock se movió alrededor de él con facilidad y le permitió a propósito que lo golpeara cuando Yamcha señaló que bajara en una nube de polvo.

Todos se voltearon y esperaron que el polvo se asiente. El estómago de Videl se retorció con ansiedad. Chi-chi estaba de pie con sentimientos mezclados, insegura de cómo sentirse acerca de esto.

El polvo se asentó y Bardock estaba ileso y le fruncía el ceño al human para molestia de Yamcha. Bardock alzó su mano y lentamente reunió su ki y disparó afuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yamcha se sumió en la explosión.

Krillin se abalanzó, dando un fuerte golpe e hizo girar levemente la cabeza del Saiyajin con una patada en su pecho. Bardock sólo deseaba que el monje hubiera tenido este valor antes y movió su brazo para evadir algunos golpes de Krillin. Bardock se volteó y dirigió su ataque a la cabeza de Krillin enviándolo a unirse a Yamcha en el suelo.

Bardock vio que Piccolo estaba fuera y todo lo que quedaba eran los únicos más cercano a él. Era más fácil para él lo odien en lugar de decir adiós.

...Y se volteó a Videl, ella saltó de miedo y él se disparó en su dirección. Videl cruzó sus brazos crubiéndose a sí misma mientras él cubría distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los instintos maternales de Chi-chi hicieron su aparición e interceptó con una patada al mentón del Super Saiyajin. Atacó con todo lo que tenía, puñetazos y patadas para terminar finalmente arrojando su Ki.

Bardock mientras tanto esquivaba todo lo que Chi-chi le arrojaba. Su bandana voló por el movimiento. Alejándose mientras él veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban en caer. La mirada en sus ojos no era odio, sino herida.

Chi-chi se quedó en su posición en guardia entre él y Videl. Confundiéndose más mientras él sonreía, luego en silencio levantó su mano derecha. Chi-chi tragó duro, pensando que esto sería todo.

En cambio Bardock alzó su dedo índice y medio a su frente y desapareció en el aire. Él se había así como así, sin decir una sola palabra.

"¿Señorita Chi-chi?" Videl dijo cayendo de rodillas sosteniendo su estómago, "¿está bien?"

"Sí..." Chi-chi alzó su mano sobre su propio adolorido corazón, "lo estaré..." descendió a la suelo debajo y dolorosamente miró hacia sus hermanos, aún con vida pero apenas.

El pañuelo color sangre caía flotando del cielo y Chi-chi alzó la mano mientras solemnemente se cubría sobre sus dedos.

Al parecer Bardock hizo algo más que sacarlos de su prisión sino también destruyó la herida al mismo tiempo. Lamentablemente su traición dejó un aire sombrío en la tripulación. Tenían sus propias semillas del ermitaño se curaron rápidamente.

Krillin se sentó a los controles avergonzado por sus dudas, y decepcionado pensando que había confiado en Bardock. Piccolo entrenaba sólo detrás de él: por lo general calmado, tranquilo y ordenado, ese no era el caso y estaba determinado en volverse el más fuerte. Videl tuvo que acostarse, todo eso hizo que se enfermara del estómago, preguntándose si ella tenía la culpa. Chi-chi se sentó en el asiento de acompañante mirando al pañuelo y suspiró sintiéndose sumamente confundida pero mayormente avergonzada por su 'entrenamiento' anterior.

"...Primero se transforma luego nos ataca. No veo porque se lo están tomando tan difícil." Yamcha dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de café en el punto menos depresivo de la nave. "Ese sujeto no era de fiar."

"Entiendo lo que dices," Bulma dijo todavía trabajando en su traje. "pero Krillin finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien entrenar por algún tiempo. Incluso aunque Bardock lo negara, le gustaba jugar con Videl y bueno Chi-chi." Bulma suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa con Nee-chan?" Preguntó Yamcha.

"Chi-chi está enamorada de él."

"¿¡Qué!?" Yamcha golpeó su taza en la mesa, "¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"No, parece que realmente le gusta. No porque sí se está tomando esto con tanta dificultad."

"Bueno," Yamcha trató de calmarse, "no es que fueran nada más que conocidos, ¿verdad?"

"Como en general," Bulma suspiró de nuevo, "Yo siempre fui el cerebro y tú los músculos. Ellos siempre se ponían extraños cuando estaban cerca del otro. A veces tenía que llamar a Chi-chi sólo para que él se comportara un poco más amable con el resto de nosotros. Siempre tuvo una mala actitud en general, pero tengo que admitir que era bastante atractivo."

"¡Qué!" Yamcha se puso celoso, pero volvió al tema, "Estamos hablando de Chi-chi aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes realmente tienes que superar el hecho que Chi-chi ya no es más una pequeña niña. Se ha convertido en una mujer adulta ahora."

"Mierda." Yamcha se inclinó, "supongo que eso explica porque ella no ha estado actuando como de costumbre. Nunca entendí porque su padre quiere se case con tanta desesperación."

Chi-chi finalmente aclaró su mente y ató el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Mantenerse ocupada era la única manera de salir adelante. En silencio—para no molestar a Videl—Chi-chi caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al escuchar los quejidos.

"Necesitas descansar Videl. Quédate aquí." Chi-chi ordenó tranquilamente.

Videl sonrió cansadamente contenta de ver de nuevo a su maestra, "Hai, Sensei." Videl se acostó a dormir.

Chi-chi se dirigió al corredor, llamando la atención de Yamcha mientras caminaba por la cocina. Yamcha saltó de su asiento yendo tras ella mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea a donde vamos después?"

Caminaron a la sala de entrenamiento y le sonrió genuinamente feliz por su decisión, "Sí, vamos a encontrar a Tienshinhan y a Choutzu. Todavía no están y no podemos abandonarlos."

"Finalmente, mejor que ver a todos desparramados."

Chi-chi miró sobre el hombro de Krillin hacia los controles mientras el tele comunicador sonó.

"¿Eh?" Krillin se sentó confundido, "¿Quién puede estar llamándonos?"

"Veamos." Chi-chi apretó el botón con el icono de teléfono abriendo una ventana en el monitor. "¿Turles?" dijo sorprendida, el parecido le dolía un poco para verlo.

"¿Dónde está Bardock?" Preguntó.

"Se fue," Yamcha dijo con una sonrisa muy contento de haberse deshecho de él "tal vez para siempre."

"Veo..." Turles se quedó pensando, "Independientemente de eso, el disco está completamente terminado. Se los haré enviar."

"Espera," Chi-chi interrumpió, "es cierto que" hizo una pausa, "¿él se ha vuelto loco?"

Turles mordió su mejilla pensando en como responder eso. "No exactamente. Su scouter es uno especial que nos permite monitorear sus signos vitales sin descubrir su ubicación, como se pidió. Lo que sea que lo está afectando es más físico que médico." Miró los confundidos rostros. "Simplificando, hay una tercera parte envuelta haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Él se ha hecho de muchos enemigos en el pasado, y las posibilidades son que simplemente se haya ido por un tiempo hasta que el aire a su alrededor se aclare."

Yamcha vio sus hombros relajarse un poco, aliviada.

"Hablando de ubicación, sobre el pedido de Chi-chi e incluido un sistema para localizar a sus compañeros extraviados. Será mucho más fácil que usar el scouter, o molestar a mi tripulación."

"Gracias." Chi-chi dijo.

"Turles fuera." La ventana desapareció.

* * *


	13. Juzzin

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Guardián de las Estrellas Negras**

_(Black Star Guardian)_

Un fic de GamestLink

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Chi-chi vigorosamente entrenaba en los dormitorios de mujeres porque necesitaba un cuarto cerca de todos modos. Lo único que alimentaba su mente para un entrenamiento más duro era encontrar al resto de sus amigos que seguían perdidos en el espacio. Era una mujer en misión, no importaba que ella los encontraría y de alguna manera los llevaría a todos sanos a la Tierra. Mientras entrenaba la pregunta de cómo mantenerse aparecía molestándola...

Afortunadamente, los cuartos de las mujeres eran dos veces más grande que el de los hombres dándole amplio espacio. También era más fácil cuidar mejor a Videl—aún enferma del estómago, pero descansando bien.

Ni una sola vez se concentró en el Saiyajin que la rechazó. Al menos... así es como ella interpretó su partida.

Algo en la esquina de su ojo parecía fuera de lugar, girándose hacia la ventana. Las estrellas se arqueaban, _¿Bulma finalmente había fijado un destino?_ Pensó.

Durante ese tiempo Bulma se sentó aburrida frente a los controles. Convencida de ser la única despierta, sola por completo en la sala de entrenamiento.

El timbre del tele comunicador se mantenía sonando frente a ella, gritando para ser respondido. Pero estaba demasiado distraída con la fuerte música en su oreja izquierda y absorta con su revista de modas. Y en su otro oído... cubierto por el Scouter, como resultaba conveniente venía con un botón de silencio deshaciéndose de todo el ruido de fondo para su conveniencia. Por último la telecomunicación se detuvo mientras ella giraba la página con un bostezo, completamente inconsciente.

¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"¡Ah!" Bulma saltó en su asiento apagando el estruendoso scouter. "I thought I had that on mute!" "¡Pensé que tenía eso en silencio!" Se frotó su adolorido oído y miró alrededor sólo para encontrar la habitación vacía, "Huh... nadie allí." ¿Un posible mal funcionamiento? Ella se encogió de hombros y recuperó el scouter del suelo volviéndoselo a poner.

"Anular el silencio."

"Genial, ¿qué quieres ahora Turles?" Bulma bostezó dando vuelta la página, "Esto algo ocupada en este momento."

"Lo dudo. La razón por la cual "estaba llamando y nadie respondió" resulta que mi mensajero está teniendo algunas dificultades y tendrán que reunirse con él en Juzzin. Te estoy enviando las coordendadas ahora."

"Bueno." Bulma dijo ausentemente esperando que Turles se desconecte.

"¡¿Estás incluso escuchando?!" Preguntó irritado.

"Gee, no suenas muy alegre." Dijo siendo sarcástica.

"¡Mi mensajero no es el único que está teniendo dificultades!" Gritó respondiéndole.

Bulma golpeó su puño sobre los controles, nadie le hablaba tan groseramente. "¡Está bien! ¡Haré las correcciones de curso una vez que te largues de mi oído!"

"Terrícolas ..." Gruñó molesto antes de cortar.

Corp Cápsula Nº 1 se arquó a babor finalmente con destino fijo hacia la esfera azul real.

* * *

"¡Señor!" Clense llamó de su monitor lo único que iluminaba su escamoso rostro, "¡Tenemos movimiento!"

"¿Puedes decirnos si es un Saiyajin?" El Comandante Pruif preguntó.

"Lo siento, señor."

El Juzzinianos eran de color amarillo, humanoides escamosos con oscuros cuernos en la cabeza y el cabello colorido. Parecían más intimidantes que los terrícolas, incluso hacían ver atractivo a Piccolo.

Poniendo de lado el aspecto, Juzzin se mantenía vigilando el espacio alrededor de su planeta después de tomar a los refugiados, los sobreviviendos de la alianza Saiyajin. Rumor fue Juzzin sería próximo a caer. Al parecer Turles tenía una fuga en alguna parte.

Siguieron de cerca a los vehículos fuera de su atmósfera.

"Síguelo," el Comandante Pruif ordenó, "Voy a dirigir el equipo a la LZ."

* * *

Chi-chi pudo sentir el momento en que aterrizaron, algo no se sentía bien. Piccolo echó un vistazo a esto sintiendo también el malestar dentro de él. Era un hábito nervioso de su parte morderse el pulgar. Por alguna extraña razón él siempre había confiado en su intuición. Incluso cuando mantenía en silencio sus pensamientos su lenguaje corporal por lo general traicionaba su silencio.

Bulma saltó dentro de su traje demasiado ansiosa de probarlo finalmente. Parecía un pequeño traje móvil: la pequeña ventana en burbuja estaba cerrada seguramente protegiéndola. Presionó un botón y la máquina se elevó a sus pies con un silbido.

"No puedo esperar a ver como se ve este lugar," dijo Krillin, volviendo a ser él mismo y alegremente bajó la puerta dispuesto a poner pie en tierra firme de nuevo.

"Que se diviertan chicos." Yamcha dijo, permaneciendo a bordo para cuidar de Videl.

Si era la gravedad o simplemente sus nervios sus sospechas se acrecentaron mientras la puerda se abría.

"¡Muy bien!" Krillin vitoreó hasta que escuchó el metálico ruido de armas de fuego.

Había una docena de personas de pie fuera rodeando la entrada en semi-círculo—un puñado de milicia de Juzzinianos.

"Algún comité de bienvenida," Yamcha alzó sus manos en rendición.

"N-nosotros sabemos todo acerca de ustedes Saiyajin." El Comandante Pruif se mantuvo firme escondiendo su miedo lo mejor posible. "Ahora vengan tranquilamente y podrán mantener sus vidas."

"¡¿Saiyajin?!" Yamcha se ofendió aún no demasiado aficionado de los Saiyajin.

"Señor," Llamó un comandante personal a la izquierda, "coinciden con la descripción."

"¿Estás seguro?" Bulma preguntó detrás de Yamcha para una mayor seguridad. "Ni siquiera tenemos colas."

"También tenemos una niña enferma con nosotros." Chi-chi añadió.

"Hmm..." El comandante apenas incluso pensó en ello, "Llévatelos, sólo por si acaso y pon a la niña cuarentena."

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Dijeron al unísono.

El Comandante Pruif arrojó una bola naranja brillante plástico a la nave. Antes que lo supieran fueron noqueados en un instante.

* * *

"... ¿Están bien?"

Chi-chi despertó con un dolor de cabeza encontrándose usando el regazo de otra mujer como almohada. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todas sus cosas faltaban. Aún sintiéndose desorientada se sentó con ayuda de la otra mujer y preguntó, "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ni siquiera sabemos eso." una mujer calva dijo desde los barrotes de la celda.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor parecía que había otras cinco mujeres en la celda con ella... tuvo que parpadear, confundida que dos de ellas ¡se veían como ella! O relativamente parecidas con la piel pálida y pelo oscuro largo: una lo llevaba suelto y la otra en un rodete.

"¿Confundida?" Preguntó la que amablemente le prestó su regazo, "Pensaron que éramos Saiyajin y nos encarcelaron."

"Por lo tanto, esto es sólo un caso de identidad errónea." Chi-chi dijo, frotando sus sienes tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza.

"Tal vez. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sandy," Ella procedió a introducir el resto de izquierda a derecha, "esa es Turquoise, Sunree, Lythia, Mainly y Liana."

"¡Liana!" Chi-chi saltó para ponerse de pie poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Te divertiste con vieja capa?" Liana preguntó saliéndo de la pared, aún cargando la "M" en su frente y sin la prenda magnética.

"¡Oh, fantástico!" Sandy se puso de pie y aplaudió alegremente, "¡Ustedes dos se conocen entre sí!"

"¡Puede ser!" Cayó a la otra mujer dando un paso adelante mientras el resto parecía acobardarse hacia atrás, "por cierto tengo un mensaje de un chico llamado Shin. Dice que dejen de buscas las Esferas del Dragón y sólo regresen a la Tierra."

"¿Shin?" Chi-chi se alivió, "¿Quieres decir el Supremo Kai? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

Liana bufó, "Difícilmente, he escuchado que había un Saiyan veniendo aquí. Simplemente no creí que yo, una humana, fuera confundida con uno. A pesar de todo, ya que estás aquí tal vez me puedas ayudar a romper esos barrotes. Ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo."

"¡Espera un segundo! Estuviste tratando de matarnos la última vez, ahora nos estás ayudando. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi problema es con los asesinos Saiyajin, no con ustedes. Por cierto ¿dónde está Bardock?"

"¡Bardock quien!" Chi-chi se cruzó de brazos amargamente, "¡Nunca escuché hablar de ese sujeto en mi vida!"

La comisura del labio de Liana se curvó un poco divertida, "La amargura es fuerte en ti. No me da placer herir a los inocentes."

Esa palabra 'inocente' golpeó una cuerda con Chi-chi, "¡Videl! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar Videl!" Chi-chi corrió hacia los barrates casi en pánico y jalló con un alto grado de dificultad. Liana apareció y la ayudó a agarrar el mismo, y juntas la quebraron abriendo su camino a la libertad.

Chi-chi miró alrededor tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras las otras mujeres escapaban. Videl era tan enfermiza que apenas podía sentir su Ki en cualquier lugar. A Chi-chi nunca le gustó sentirse como una madre preocupada por su alumna.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Liana se ofreció.

La mirada de Chi-chi cayó al suelo en la reticencia pero aceptó. "Por favor."

Pasaron por todas las celdas rápidamente. Chi-chi miró a Liana viendo que tenía su propio programa sólo mirando a sus ojos. Casi perdieron su paso mientras un temblor surgió a través de la prisión.

"¡Un terremoto! ¿Es eso una medida de seguridad aquí?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"No," Liana se dijo a sí misma, "han habido un montón de estos en todo el mundo."

Chi-chi despegó de nuevo sin una palabra. Llegar a Videl era lo único que importaba, sólo quería saber que estaba sana y salva. Y si alguien era lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse en su camino se aseguraría que se lo lamentaran.

Tres centinelas fueron los primeros en poner a prueba la ira de Chi-chi, "¡Alto!," ordenó el líder.

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!" Chi-chi ordenó, reuniendo su ki en las palmas de sus manos. Fue justo lo suficiente para aturdirlos y arrojó las esferas por delante de ella y golpeó a los tres contra las paredes del pasillo. Voló sobre ellos sin siquiera detenerse y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Su nueva aliada estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener el ritmo.

They tore through security like they were nothing. Rompieron la seguridad como si nada. Bueno, qué esperaban que cuando enfurecían a Chi-chi poniendo en peligro a una niña indefensa. Buscó cuarto por cuarto mientras el dúo notó que este lugar era una base militar. No era que la información realmente importara.

Chi-chi encontró una serie de puertas dobles esperando que fueran el ala médica y por fin estar más cerca de encontrar a Videl. Irrumpió a través de ellos pero no hubo nada más que una enorme, verde, polvorienta, cámara de vacío del tamaño del mirador. Un segundo más tarde reconoció unos espacios de polvo en la formación de la constelación de Orión.

Chi-chi sighed. Sus hombros cayeron por la desesperación, había buscado durante horas, "Esto sería mejor si supiera donde están Videl y los demás." Chi-chi suspiró.

Liana se solidarizó con ella cuando el holograma cambió y parpadeó, "¡Mira!," dijo, mientras el mapa se disipaba y la base entera reaparecía en un tono azul.

Los símbolos "CC" estaban justo frente a Chi-chi. Dio un paso atrás al igual que los símbolos en su pequeña habitación. "Lo que sea que es este lugar se debe activar por voz." Escaneaó alrededor y encontró un grupo de iniciales familiares agrupadas juntas. El resto ya se debe haber escapado.

"¡Espera!" Chi-chi recordó por un segundo la razón por la que vinierojn a este planeta.

"Kakarotto creó una manera de aliviar la búsqueda a seis meses...," recuerdó a Radditz diciendo.

"¡El disco!" Chi-chi la miró, "Ayúdame a encontrar el aparato." Y ambas dos buscaron por algo sólido en esa gran sala. Chi-chi casi tropezó en una reluciente, caja transparente de un pie de alto. Agachándose—manteniendo decencia—Chi-chi la examinó de cerca y apenas pudo esbozar el contorno. Miró a su alrededor tratando de abrirla, deslizando sus dedos sobre las arrugas pero cortándose su dedo medio.

¡Maldición! ¡Eso fue inteligente!

Puso su dedo en la boca para curarlo. Como si estuviera leyendo su ADN o algo la gota de sangre entró y el aparato estancó el disco oscureciéndose. ¡Era el medallón de Bardock después de todo!

Parecía como si el aparato le estuviera sacando la lengua.

De cualquier manera Chi-chi lo levantó y se volteó para salir cuando Liana se puso de pie frente a las puertas, casi como impidiéndole salir a Chi-chi. "Vamos, ¡todavía tenemos que encontrar Videl!" Ella recordó.

"Ese Saiyajin estará buscando eso. Los guardias dijeron que tomaron alguna extraña tecnología de él." Liana tenía un aspecto oscuro en sus ojos, "lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte salir hasta que llegue aquí ."

Los ojos de Chi-chi bajaron hacia el disco y volvieron hacia Liana enfurecida, "¡Quieres decir que me has usado!"

"No eres demasiado brillante, ¿verdad?" Liana inclinó su cabeza con lástima.

"Te estoy advirtiendo," Chi-chi puso el disco en su camisa y se puso en posición sintiendo una ardiente rabia a punto de explotar, "No te interpongas en mi camino."

"No puedo dejarte ir." Liana se puso en posición.

Ambas mujeres estaban decididas a hacerse su propio camino. Se abalanzaron hacia la otra: Chi-chi desplegó sus manos como cuchillos lista para rebanar a su oponente, Liana flexionó sus dedos como un gato como garras listas para atacar.

Chi-chi intentó un ataque horizontal con su izquierda, el que Liana capturó con su mano derecha y metió sus uñas en el antebrazo de Chi-chi, atravesándole la piel. Liana intentó dar una patada alta con su pierna izquierda y Chi-chi primero la bloqueó con su brazo derecho y lo envolvió alrededor de su pierna. Chi-chi jalló haciendo que Liana le soltara el brazo y y giró arrojando a la otra mujer al otro lado de la habitación. Miró con cierta sorpresa mientras Liana se levantaba, poniéndose de cuatro patas y con un chirrido de vuelta de pie.

Definitivamente tenía que mantener su guardia en alta con ella.

Caminaron en círculos sin alejar los ojos de la otra. Chi-chi supo mejor que bajar su guardia pero la otro desapareció justo ante sus ojos. No pudo atraparla a tiempo mientras una bota se encontró con el lado de su cabeza. Chi-chi fue golpeada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero se levantó apresuradamente. Alzando sus brazos y bloqueando una serie golpes que venían hacia ella uno tras otro empujándola. Por último se quedó quieta y de pie sobre la cabeza de Liana, jugando un poco. Liana trató de moverse bajo ella y Chi-chi saltó. Fue entonces cuando encontró Chi-chi su salida y golpeó a su oponente en el estómago antes que Liana pudiera completar la maniobra.

Chi-chi saltó fuera miera Liana jadeaba por aire en posición fetal. No era tan ruda como la última vez.

Chi-chi jadeó mientras Liana se tambaleaba poniendo una mano frente a su rostro juntando su ki. Chi-chi no quería arrastrar eso más lejos y se quedó de pie con sus brazos a un lado juntando su propio Ki y espero... mirando...

La otra mujer disparó sus brazos hacia adelante "¡Flameage!" La señal de Chi-chi y desapareció esquivando la llama y apareció agachada frente a Liana lanzando ambos ki al estómago de la mujer. Chi-chi lanzó a Liana a una pared cercana haciéndola estrellarse en ella y Liana quedó fuera de la lucha.

No estaba esperando ser alentada detrás y se volteó para ver a todos sus amigos. "¡Hey! ¿Cómo llegaron aquí muchachos?" preguntó.

"Este lindo chico, Zuccin," dijo Bulma, Chi-chi estaba aliviada que a Bulma no le quitaran el traje de gravedad. "¡Puede hacer esa cosa de tele-transportación-instantánea-o-sea-lo-que-sea también!"

El nuevo chico, Zuccin, se acercó y la boca de Chi-chi cayó abierta al ver su cola. Así que este era a quien Liana estaba esperando. Era alto, corte limpio, y un chico bastante atractivo en su opinión, con una cara cincelada. Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente como para atraerla. Él hizo su camino hacia el aparato con un caminar ligero y exhaló aliviado de ver que estaba en buen estado. "Bueno, se ve bien."

"Nee-chan," llamó Yamcha, "¿Realmente tenías que ir y casi destruir este lugar?"

"¡No puedo encontrar Videl en niguna parte!" Chi-chi apretó sus puños preocupada de nuevo.

"Relájete, está bien." Piccolo dijo, mientras Chi-chi notó que sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de él.

Chi-chi corrió y encontró a Videl en su espalda aún en reposo y suspiró con alivio.

"O'tusan..." Videl murmuraba en sueños casi como vagabunda, "Sensei... Bardock-san..."

"¡Hey!" Zuccin se quejó llamando la atención de todos, "¡No me digan que tomaron el disco! ¡Maldición!"

Chi-chi lo sacó de su camisa, "¿Quiere decir esto?" Ella lo reveló.

Él frunció su nariz disgustado de dónde venía.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos todo." Yamcha dijo.

"Dios supongo que así es," Zuccin le guiñó un ojo a Yamcha.

Yamcha gritó y saltó detrás de Chi-chi para mayor seguridad.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Onni-chan?" Chi-chi preguntó.

"Ese sujeto me ha estado persiguiendo desde que escapamos."

"Sabes que he oído eso cariño." Zuccin dijo alzando el pesado aparato. "Pero ahora que tenemos todo podemos volver a nuestro camino."

Otro temblor apareció esta vez agrietando el techo. Los terrícolas saltaron del suelo y flotaron mientras el temblor se amainaba.

"¡Todo el mundo sujétese!" Zuccin ordenadó.

Lo hicieron sin vacilar salvo Yamcha que tomó del hombro de Chi-chi. Un momento después se re-materializaron en el tejado de un rascacielos en el centro de una ciudad casi totalmente enterrada en la arena. La noche había caído dejándolos preguntarse cuánto tiempo habían pasado en cautiverio.

"Wow..." fue la respuesta de Krillin mirando por encima de su hombro de pie en el borde.

"¡Krillin!" Bulma gritó.

Casi cayó sorprendido luego se enderezó y alcanzó su bolsillo sacando una cápsula bastante grande. La presionó antes de arrojarla al vacío espacio para 'helicópteros'. _¡Poof!_ La nave estaba intacta, los juzzinianos deberion haber averiguado como abrirla pero no como cerrarla. Oh bien, lo que sea que fuera la condición todos abordaron.

Fue en ese mismo momento que Chi-chi sintió ese extraño sentimiento difuso, colocando una mano sobre su corazón. Se volvió al cielo y se centró en una lejana estrella a través luchando contra la oscuridad como un minúsculo punto. Una triste sonrisa se deslizó a través de su rostro ante la tierna sensación.

"Él está bien," dijo Piccolo desde atrás.

Chi-chi se ruborizó, no creyó que nadie la estaba observando y su orgullo tomó lugar y dijo: "¡No sé de que estás hablando!" Y marchó a bordo.

Piccolo hummed in amusement and followed with a smirk. Piccolo resopló divertido y la siguió con una sonrisa. Nunca comprendería la negación de estas personas.

Bulma desembarcó de su traje una vez que estaba seguro y tomó el control. Necesitaba ganar impulso antes de despegar al espacio. Chi-chi echó un vistazo afuera en una de las ventanas mientras volaban sobre otra metrópolis. El lugar estaba en ruinas: las calles estaban cubiertas de agua y la mayoría de los edificios estaban a punto de derrumbarse.

Zuccin mientras tanto bajó el aparato. "¿Tu eres la que se llama Chi-chi, ¿verdad?" preguntó llamando su atención.

"Sí," dijo dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Si pusieras el disco de nuevo ahí, te mostraré cómo funciona."

"Está bien," Chi-chi colocó el medallón de nuevo en la ranura de la caja volviendo a proyectar a la vida todos los espacios en un tono verde. Reconoció fácilmente el grupo de letras en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento.

"¿Así que somos nosotros?" Piccolo preguntó.

"Por supuesto, todo lo que ven se basa en tiempo real." Zuccin comenzó a explicar, "Turles sustituyó todos los datos perdidos y sólo añadió un par de cosas. Por solicitud de Chi-chi le puso un dispositivo de seguimiento así pueden encontrar al resto de sus compañeros sin ningún problema. También se ha traducido para su comprensión." Sonrió, "Se activa con la voz, por ejemplo ¡encuentra todas las Esferas del Dragón!"

El tono cambió a amarillo y cinco puntos verdes en una zona cercana a Bulma a los controles. Uno estaba cerca del techo y el otro cerca del suelo, donde la nave estaba ahora.

"Pensé que habíamos encontrado sólo cuatro esferas del dragón." Dijo Krillin. "¿Por qué hay cinco en un solo lugar?"

"Encuentra al resto de nuestros amigos," Chi-chi ordenó mientras el tono cambiaba a verde. Los cinco puntos cambiaron a dos letras, "T" y "B." La que estaba en el techo "C".

"¡Oh hey! ¡Entonces esos deben ser Tien y Choutzu!" Krillin dijo.

"¿Estamos en órbita, todavía?" Zuccin preguntó.

"Dejaremos la atmósfera en diez segundos," Bulma informó entonces preguntó, "¿Por qué no se puede transportarnos directamente en lugar de haber aterrizado en ese desastre?"

"¿Oh sí eso?" Zuccin masticó su mejilla pensando en la mejor respuesta, "Toda la galaxia está en desorden. Estaba teniendo dificultades en encontrar a todos. Y Juzzin no fue el único en sufrir terremotos masivos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Realmente tengo que explicar todo?"

Krillin caminó a través de un planeta y accidentalmente abrió algunas ventanas llenas de noticias. "La inestabilidad está causando caos." "Muchos países son incapaces de mantener contacto o reconstruirse con todos los desastres naturales." "¡Una vez más, los saqueos se encuentran por todos lados con personas que lo llaman el fin del mundo!"

"Vegeta-sei ha estado recibiendo informes así todo el tiempo..."

* * *


End file.
